quand le destin nous joue des tours
by leanouche88
Summary: Edward est le même être tourmenté par sa condition... Alors qu'il rencontre Bella certaines de ses convictions seront bouleversées... Est-il possible qu'un seul regard change sa vie à tout jamais... Est-il possible que la seule personne qui apporte tout un sens à son éternité ne soit pas se qu'elle semble être...? les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le chapitre 22 est en ligne.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Aujourd'hui, nous somme le 20 juin. Aujourd'hui, cela fait 90 ans que je suis figé sur mes 17 ans. Vous devez surement me demander comment cela est-il possible. Il faut que je vous avoue une chose importante : vous ne vivez pas dans le monde que vous croyez. Il y a 90 ans Carlisle mon père mon père, ma transformé en … VAMPIRE.

Vous voulez connaitre mon histoire ? La voici…


	2. Chapter 1: un anniversaire pas comme

CHAPITRE 1 :

Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

J e m'appelle Edward Cullen. Aujourd'hui, je fête mon 107 ème anniversaire ainsi que mes 90 ans en tant que vampire. Et comme chaque jour de la semaine je commençais à me préparer pour aller au lycée de la petite ville de Forks dans laquelle nous nous étions installés il y a de cela a peu prés 10 mois. Après mettre habillé je me mis à regarder à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre : encore un jour de pluie. Forks est une petite ville située dans l'état de Washington où il pleuvait 360 jours par an, le climat nous permet ainsi de sortir en plein jour et donc de pouvoir vivre une vie aussi humaine que possible. Mais ce temps me rendait nostalgique du soleil, de la chaleur de ma peau. C'est en regardant l'horizon que j'eus un flash back de mes derniers moments en tant qu'humain :

FLASH BACK

Mes parents et moi étions en voiture nous venions de quitter la salle dans laquelle mon anniversaire venez d'être fêté. Mon père conduisait et tourna la tête vers ma mère et lui sourie par la suite il se tourna vers moi et me demanda si je mettais bien amusé à la soirée. A l'époque je m'appelais Edward Masen Junior. Et c'est alors que tout bascula. Je me souviens avoir entendu ma mère crier, avoir tourné la tête vers la route juste au moment où une voiture percuta de plein fouet la notre. Quand la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, j'appelais mes parents paniqué mais ces derniers ne répondirent pas. Je les avais alors cru inconscients. Je réussis non sans mal à m'extirper de notre véhicule afin d'appeler de l'aide. Mais c'est seulement au bout d'une demi-heure qu'un véhicule s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route jusqu'à présent déserte. Un homme en sorti et se présenta sous le nom de Carlisle Cullen en ajoutant qu'il était médecin. Il se dirigea vers mes parents et après un certain temps se retourna vers moi avec un regard désolé. Alors c'est sans procédure que je me suis effondré, me sentant vide et plus que jamais seul. Peu de temps après l'accident j'avais essayé d'attenter à ma vie en me taillant les veines et se fut à cause et grâce a cela que je fus transformé en vampire. Ma transformation avait été plus que douloureuse, c'était comme si tout mon corps se cassait comme si chaque parcelle de mon être se brisait pour me punir de quelque faute que se soit. J'avais eu énormément de mal à m'adapter à ma nouvelle non-vie mais Carlisle et sa femme Esmé me soutinrent dans chaque moment dur. Je mis du temps à les considérer comme mes parents mais à présent je ne pourrais plus ne pas les considérer comme tel...

30 ans plus tard Carlisle sauva Rosalie Hale. Il avait pensé à l'époque qu'elle pourrait devenir ma compagne comme Esmé l'était pour lui-même. Mais jamais je n'avais pu la considérer comme compagne, au début elle mettait totalement indifférente et sans aucun intérêt un lien de fraternité c'était installé au fils du temps. Ensuite, elle-même avait trouvé Emmett et avait demandé à notre père de le transformer. Tout deux devinrent rapidement un couple.

Finalement Alice et Jasper sont aussi arrivés et furent vite ensemble eux aussi. Nous avons tous rapidement créés des liens familiaux.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le temps se couvrait de plus en plus dehors.

Malgré les sentiments forts que j'avais pour ma famille, je me sentais seul, vide comme si quelque chose manquait. Souvent le fait d'entendre les pensées amoureuses des couples de la maison accentuait se vide. Tous avaient trouvé leur moitié et leur raison de vivre, leur rôle. Tandis que moi, j'étais seul sans savoir où se trouvait ma place, outre mon le rôle de frère et de fils qu'étais-je ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais aucune proposition au contraire mais ces femmes n'étaient pas MON IDEAL. Certes j'aurais pu m'amusé mais ce n'est pas de moi ce genre de bassesses. Alors j'attends, j'attends, j'attends encore dans l'ombre le jour où ELLE éclairera ma vie. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par celles de ma sœur Alice :

_**« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Trop Génial…Il va enfin… Oh merde ! Il faut que je bloque mes pensées… euh … »**_

Puis d'un coup j'entendis l'hymne national en Japonais.

**Alice, criais-je, qu'as-tu vue ?**

Je ne suis pas le seul vampire de la famille à avoir un don. Alice peut voir le futur en fonction de ce que décident les gens, Jasper quand à lui il peut lire et modifier les émotions.

** Rien, pourquoi, me répondit-elle.**

** Alice ne te fou pas de moi. Aller dis.**

OK, OK, j'ai vu que Jasper allez enfin m'acheter ma porche jaune pour mon anniversaire. Ça te va ?

Arrête de mentir.

Voyons Edward je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Puis elle s'en alla sous sa douche avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. De toute manière, je finirais par savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

Il me restait encore une heure avant d'allez au lycée. Je mis donc le Cd de Debussy dans ma chaine et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Même si son utilité était remise en question par le fait que, nous, vampire nous ne dormons pas. Cependant, j'aimais m'y étendre afin d'y écouter la musique les yeux clos. Un quart d'heure avant de partir au lycée je descendis au salon où tout le monde était déjà assis. Tous me souhaitèrent alors un bon anniversaire. Mes parents m'offrir un cahier afin d'y écrire mes partitions de piano. Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient acheté le dernier mp4 et y avait glissé mes chansons favorites. Le cadeau d'Alice et Jasper me surpris. En effet ils m'offrirent deux places pour assister à un concert où plusieurs pianistes rendaient hommage aux compositions de Debussy à Venise. S'il y avait deux places c'est qu'Alice malgré ses réticences envers ce compositeur allée m'accompagner.

** Merci à vous tous ! Alice tu n'es pas obligeai de m'accompagner j'aurais pu aller seul.**

** Ce n'est pas moi qui t'accompagne n'y aucun de nous d'ailleurs. **

** Qui est-ce alors ?**

** Ça c'est la vraie surprise mon frère adoré !**

** Alice…**

** STOP Edward, je ne dirais rien quoi que tu tente, alors arrête de suite. Puis de toute façon il faut qu'on aille aussi non nous allons être en retard en cours. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle je suis sur qu'elle et moi on va bien s'entendre.**

Je me renfrognai. Une nouvelle, oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi a hâte de la rencontrer, c'est une humaine de plus que l'on ne pourra pas approcher et ni avec qui l'on pourra se lier. Cela me fait aussi un esprit de plus à supporter.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture après avoir dis au revoir à nos parents. Je pris le volant et nous arrivâmes 5 mins plus tard. Une nouvelle journée de lycée, ENCORE. J'allais donc sans entrain vers mon cour d'histoire. Une fois devant la salle j'attendis le moment où je serai obligé d'entrer pour m'assoir à ma table afin de jouer l'élève modèle. A ce moment là je captais l'esprit d'un dénommé Eric. Ce dernier venait de rencontré Isabella Swan. La jeune fille était brune légèrement bouclée, les yeux marron, le teint pâle sur lequel on pouvait remarquer quelques taches de rousseur. Elle était simple. Elle avait l'air timide et réservée. Elle était la fille du chef de la police de Forks.

L'esprit d'Eric m'exaspérait même si certains avaient des pensées beaucoup moins chevaleresques :

_**« Trop canon faut que j'arrive à sortir avec elle. »**_

La matinée fut lente. Je retrouvais ma famille à la cantine. Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle quand Alice attira mon attention.

_**« Attention… 3… 2… 1… »**_

** Alice ?**

** Chut ! Regarde…**

Je tournai alors la tête dans le même sens qu'elle et c'est là que je vis Isabella Swan pour la première fois de mes propres yeux. Elle venait de rentrer dans la cafétéria et semblait un peu perdue, à côté d'elle se trouvait Jessica Stanley, une fille des plus superficielle qui soit. Cette dernière lui chuchota de la suivre.

Comment avais-je pus la trouver banale ?

Ses cheveux bruns avaient des reflets roux, ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement marron mais avaient la couleur du chocolat fondu. Quant à la pâleur de sa peau on pouvait dire qu'elle lui allait de manière avantageuse tout comme ses rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sue ses joues. Bella comme elle préférait être appelée était tout simplement la plus belle créature qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

_**Ouh la STOP, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. Edward calme toi.**_

C'est une humaine, je ne pouvais pas la traiter différemment des autres se serait trop dangereux pour elle et pour ma famille. A cette pensée j'eu mal à la poitrine. Je fus ensuite déconcerté par Jessica qui demanda a Bella si elle allait bien et que celle-ci lui dit :

** Ce n'est rien … juste mal au cœur… ça… ça va passer.**

SIMPLE COINSCIDANCE.

Mon côté curieux repris le dessus et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de nous vu que sa voisine était en train de lui parler de nous. Je me concentrais donc sur son esprit c'est alors que la jeune femme avait sursauté. C'était comme si elle avait senti que j'avais essayé de m'immiscer dans son esprit. Je dis bien essayer je n'y suis pas arrivé. Elle chercha quelque chose dans la salle. Puis elle rencontra mes yeux. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi connecté jusqu'a ce qu'elle écarquille les yeux, rougisse et se cache derrière ces cheveux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

** Etrange, murmurais-je.**

** Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange, me demanda Emmett.**

** Et bien... je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit. Et…, je leur racontais aussi la réaction de la fille Swan.**

** En effet c'est étrange…, dit Alice avec un large sourire, …elle n'est pas comme les autres filles … n'est ce pas** **Edward ? Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça chez elle qui t'intrigue ou t'intéresse ?**

** Ben oui quoi d'autre …, sur la défensive. Avait-elle vu quelques choses ?**

C'est alors que je pensais à Jasper qui lui avait certainement du être témoin de tout mon remue-ménage intérieur. Je le regardais donc.

_**« On en parle se soir, si tu veux on ira chasser tout les deux »,pensa-t-il.**_

Je hochais la tête. Puis Rosalie me sorti de ma bulle.

** On ferait mieux d'aller en cour.**

** Oui, renchérit Emmett.**

Emmett, Rose et Jazz prétendaient être en terminal tandis qu'Alice et moi étions en première.


	3. Chapter 2: cours de biologie avancée

CHAPITRE 2 :

Cour de Biologie avancée.

Nous partîmes d'ailleurs tout les deux car le bâtiment de langue se trouve à droite de celui des sciences. Ma sœur avait anglais et moi biologie avancée.

** Tu sais quoi Edward ?**

** Non.**

** Ce matin, j'ai eu deux cours avec la nouvelle, enfin Bella. Et elle était à côté de moi.**

** Et… ?**

** Voyons ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te fait pas quelque chose. Je vous ai vu vous fixer tout à l'heure. Elle t'attire…**

** Et alors Alice, tu sais que je ne peux pas…. C'EST UNE HUMAIN BON DIEU !**

** Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, cela te travail plus que je ne pensais.**

** Désolé.**

** Pas grave. Donc je disais que j'étais à côté d'elle. C'est une jeune femme très gentille, elle n'est pas comme les autres. On dirait que son âme est aussi vielle que les nôtres. Elle est extrêmement mature pour seulement 16 ans et demi. Mais vraiment Edward elle est vraiment spéciale et unique…**

** C'est-à-dire Alice…**

** Tu le verras par toi-même…**

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus, avec un sourire digne du diable.

J'arrivais enfin à ma classe de biologie et m'assis à ma paillasse. J'étais seul, personne n'osai jamais s'asseoir à côté de nous en même temps cela me convenait. Tout le monde s'installa quand le professeur entra dans la salle. Puis il fut immédiatement suivit d'Isabella Swan. Je me mordis la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite je n'allais plus être seul longtemps étant à la seul paillasse ayant encore un place de libre. Elle tendit sa feuille à Mr Tanner qui lui indiqua sa place. Quand elle regarda dans la direction qu'on lui avait montré elle tomba sur mes yeux et rougie. Etrangement je n'eus pas soif et la montée de venin ne vint pas. Le plus étonnant fut qu'and elle vint s'assoir et que son sang ne m'attira aucunement pourtant elle sentait si bon qu'elle m'enivrait, son sang aurait du être puissant. Tout cela était encore une fois étrange.

**Salut, dit-elle.**

Elle avait une voix magnifique.

** Tu dois être Edward Cullen.**

** Comm…**

** Alice m'a parler de toi et Jessica de ta famille, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire timide.**

** Oui c'est bien moi et toi tu dois être Bella. Alice m'a dis que tu préféré que l'on t'appelle ainsi.**

FAUX. Mais la version de je suis un vampire qui lit dans les pensées serait trop flippante. Je me demande pourquoi Alice n'a pas parlé des autres ?

** Ah … d'accord.**

** Alors d'où viens-tu ?**

** De Phoenix.**

** C'est comment ?**

** Chaud, ensoleillé, grand.**

** Le contraire d'ici, remarquais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

** Oui, me répondit-elle me rendant à son tour un petit sourire.**

Le professeur distribua des microscopes ainsi que des plaquettes de verres à observer.

** Voilà, vous avez tous un microscope et des plaquettes. Votre travail consiste à identifier et à classer les différentes étapes de la mitose.**

Je tendis le microscope à Bella pour la laisser commencer. Nous finîmes l'exercice avant les autres. Elle était très intelligente elle les avait tous trouvé et reclasser en très peu de temps.

** Pourquoi es tu venue vivre ici, si tu habité dans un endroit tel que Phoenix ?**

** EUH….**

Son visage s'attrista.

** C'est assez personnel, une autre fois peut être.**

** Désolé…**

Oh … pas grave.

La sonnerie retentit.

** Tu as quoi comme cour, lui demandai-je.**

** Sport.**

** Si tu veux je peux t'y accompagner.**

** Ne te retarde pas pour moi.**

** Ce n'est rien, je n'ai plus cour de toutes manières.**

** Eh bien, d'accord. Merci**

** De rien.**

Je l'accompagnai donc au gymnase et lui dis au revoir. Puis j'allais m'installer dans ma Volvo argenté afin de patienté jusqu'à ce que les autres ai fini. J'écoutais alors Debussy.

1h plus tard, je sortis de la voiture pour attendre l'arrivée de mes frères et sœurs. C'est alors que je vis Bella devant sa voiture.

** Je sais ce que tu es, ce que vous êtes…, l'entendis-je murmurer. Ne panique pas je vous expliquerez se soir, ne t'inquiète pas…**

Elle parti au volant de sa Chevrolet

Je restais figeais. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? J'étais toujours dans le même état quand Emmett et les autres arrivèrent. Rose me demanda ce que j'avais mais avant que je ne puisse dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot Alice le fit :

Bella vient à 23h00 à la maison, elle a quelque chose à nous dire.

Qu'a-t-elle à nous dire, demandèrent le trois autres.

Vous verrez en temps voulu

Nous rentrâmes et prévenions Esmé et Carlisle de la visite de Bella ce soir. Je ne racontais pas ce que cette dernière m'avait dis, je préférais attendre qu'elle soit là.

A 23h00 tapante quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**Merci à chatoncharmant pour ce premier review qui m'encourage vraiment. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, j'essayerai de poster un maximum possible vu que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs. Toutes remarques bonnes ou mauvaise seront prise en comptes afin d'améliorer la suite.**

**Merci d'avance a tous. Bisouxxx Léanouche88.**


	4. Chapter 3: quelqu'un d'étonnant

_Coucou je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre la suite avant j'ai eu quelque problème d'internet. Cependant cela m'a permit d'avancer dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

_LEANOUCHE88_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 3 :

Quelqu'un d'étonnant.

Alice se précipita pour aller ouvrir et je l'entendu dire :

** Ah Bella, tout le monde t'attendait.**

** Oh …, dit-elle gênée.**

** Oui, surtout une personne en particulier, fit-elle avec un grand sourire en me regardant.**

Si j'avais pu mourir, je crois qu'à se moment je le serais.

** Viens t'asseoir, continua ma diabolique de sœur.**

** Oui, merci, euh… bonjour je suis Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella, lâcha-t-elle visiblement gêné.**

** Salut Bella, dit Emmett de sa voix d'ours.**

** Bonjour, répondit Rosalie toujours brève.**

** Enchanté Bella, dirent mes parents et Jazz.**

** De même, je suis enchantée de tous vous rencontrer.**

Non mais je rêve, elle sait ce que nous sommes et elle dit être enchanté, mais elle a un grain ou quoi. Elle doit surement être un peu folle ou bien masochiste.

** Bella, tu es venue pour nous dire quelque chose, n'est ce pas, demanda mon petit lutin de sœur.**

** Oui, par où commencer …**

** Ben peut être par le fait que tu m'es dis que tu savais ce que nous sommes par exemple, dis-je un peu stressé.**

** Euh… oui…**

** Elle m'a dis je cite : « Je sais ce que tu es, ce que vous êtes…, l'entendis-je murmurer. Ne panique pas je vous expliquerez se soir, ne t'inquiète pas… »**

** Tu sais ce que nous sommes, demanda toute ma famille à l'exception d'Alice qui souriait toujours. Que nous cachait-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle m'agacée.**

** Oui… enfin je crois. Dites ? Vous êtes bien des vampires végétariens ?**

** Oui, répondit mon père l'invitant à poursuivre.**

J'entendis alors la belle humaine soupirer de soulagement ensuite elle sourit l'air heureuse. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaisse notre existence ? Comment pouvait-elle être soulager et heureuse à cette idée ? Cette fille était une énigme constante…

Ma réflexion fut coupé par un phénomène étrange : la silhouette de Bella devint flou et laissa apparaitre la seconde d'après pour notre plus grande surprise une Isabella Swan version vampire végétarienne.

** Comment …, commençais-je mais elle me coupa**

** Je suis un vampire qui se trouve avoir un don.**

** Lequel, celui de te transformer, demanda mon père une lumière de curiosité dans les yeux.**

** Non de redevenir humaine, ou….**

Elle me regarda et alors je me sentis bizarre.

** Oh la vache …, cria Emmett.**

** Quoi ? J'ai un bout de puma entre les dents ?**

** Plus fou encore**

Alice intervint :

** Vas te regarder dans un miroir.**

J'acquiesçai et aller dans la salle de bain. Quand je vis mon reflet je restais figé. J'étais redevenu humain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi mais des pas résonnèrent derrière moi.

** Euh… Edward, entendis-je la fille de mon cœur m'appeler. Désolé de t'avoir causé se choc mais tu es le seul à qui j'arrive à attendre mon pouvoir. C'est bizarre, en cour c'est arrivé pour la première fois mais seulement tes yeux. Alors j'ai voulu ressayer sur le parking et j'ai réussi à te changer entièrement. Cependant tout à l'heure en entrant j'ai essayé avec les autres mais je bloque alors qu'avec toi ça à était si simple, c'est frustrant.**

** Tu es le contraire de moi apparemment.**

Pourquoi ?

** Moi aussi j'ai un don, celui de lire dans les pensées.**

** Oh… mon dieu, dit-elle mal à l'aise.**

** Bien sûr, tu fais exception à la règle.**

Elle parue soulagée.

** On devrait peut être retourné là bas. Pour que j'explique aux autres se qu'il s'est passé.**

** Oui allons-y.**

Nous retournâmes tous les deux au salon, elle leur raconta ce qu'elle m'avait dis à propos de son don.

** Donc il ne marche que sur Edward, demanda Carlisle.**

** Oui.**

** Essaye sur Alice pour voir.**

** Euh … si vous voulez.**

Elle se concentra, fronça les sourcils, puis d'un coup elle se mit à crier, à se balancer la tête entre ses mains. Ma réaction fut instinctive, je courus vers elle à vitesse vampirique et je le pris dans mes bras pour la bercer afin de l'apaiser. Cela parue la calmer et au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se reprit totalement, je lui demandai donc :

** Tu vas mieux ?**

** Euh… oui, merci, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.**

Je la relâchai, gêné, tout ce temps je l'avais bercé dans mes bras sous les yeux de ma famille. Doucement je retournais a ma place et entendis les pensées des autres :

_**« Ils sont si mignons »**_

_**« Il a l'air de bien l'aimer. Peut être a-t-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pourra donner tout son amour et son cœur. On dirait qu'il l'a attendu toute sa vie. », pensa mon père.**_

Bella sursauta et rougit avant de demander à mon père :

** Qu'avez-vous dis ?**

** Je n'ai rien dis Bella.**

Je compris instantanément et pensa :

_**« Bella regarde moi puis lève toi et viens à côté de moi s'il te plait. »**_

Comme je m'y attendais, elle me regarda puis se leva pour venir vers moi.

** Alors ça …, dis-je surpris.**

** Quoi mon chéri, me demanda ma mère.**

** Bella à plusieurs dons.**

** Quoi, m'interrogea toute la famille.**

** Bella entend toutes nos pensées. Je pense aussi que si je n'arrive pas à lire son esprit s'est à cause d'un autre don, un sort de bouclier permettant de protéger son esprit. Qu'en penses-tu Carlisle ?**

** C'est intéressant somme hypothèse. Je pense que nous devrions t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs Bella. Serais-tu d'accord ?**

** Si cela peut m'aider à comprendre et à mieux contrôler mes dons, oui, mais je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.**

** Tu ne nous gêne pas, dis-je un peu trop rapidement. **

** Bon les enfants vous m'excuserez mais à 00 :00 je prends mon tour de garde à l'hôpital, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir Bella, à très bientôt, et une fois encore enchanté de t'avoir rencontré.**

** De même, au revoir.**

Mon père sorti de la maison puis parti avec sa voiture.

** Vous avez envie de chasser, demanda Alice à tout le monde.**

** Moi oui, dirent Emmett et Rose en même temps ce qui nous fit rire.**

** Bien sur mon amour, ajouta Jazz.**

** Bella ?**

** Non, non j'ai chassé hier, je vais rentrer maintenant.**

** Edward ?**

** Non, j'irais demain.**

** Oki, oki, chantonna-t-elle, Maman tu viens ?**

** Avec plaisir ma chérie.**

Tout le monde partit et nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes. Bella toujours à côté de moi, nous nous regardions. Puis elle murmura :

Bon ben je vais rentrer…

_**Je mettrais la suite très rapidement…**_

_**Je vous remercie de me suivre….**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Leanouche88.**_


	5. Chapter 4: passer un bon moment

CHAPITRE 4 :

Passer un bon moment

J'eus soudain envi de la retenir.

**Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, ça nous éviterai de nous ennuyer tous les deux chacun chez soi.**

**Je veux bien, me répondit-elle un sourire timide sur les lèvres que je ne pus que lui rendre.**

**Merci Bella. Je me demandais tu sais qui t'as transformé ?**

**Non je me souviens de mettre endormi le soir. Et quand je me suis réveillé j'avais dormi trois jours, je me sentais différentes, tout était différent. Ma mère était parti pour deux mois en Floride donc elle n'a pas vu mon changement physique. Au bout d'une semaine, j'ai réussi à contrôler mon don de me rendre humaine et un mois après ma transformation j'ai dis à ma mère que je venais vivre ici chez mon père.**

**Attend ! Ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es un vampire ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Le sang humain ne t'attire pas affreusement ?**

**Non pas plus que cela. Vu que je me rends humaine. Je peux dormir et manger normalement. Cependant toutes les semaines je dois chasser pour pouvoir continuer à utiliser mon don et garder des forces. J'espère un jour pouvoir agir de manière définitive sur ma transformation et celle de ceux qui le veulent aussi. Au moins faire en sorte que sont qui ne l'on pas choisit retrouve les joies humaines.**

**C'est un but légitime….le Nutella…**

**Qu'as-tu dis ?**

**J'ai envi de Nutella. Enfin j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi aimaient autant cela.**

**Ah ok, elle semblait réfléchir.**

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Attend j'ai une idée.**

Elle disparu à vitesse vampirique et revint deux minutes plus tard avec un pot de Nutella neuf.

**Où es-tu allé le chercher ?**

**J'ai une réserve complète dans ma chambre. Un sorte de péché mignon.**

Elle nous transforma en humain puis me tendis le pot de Nutella avec une cuillère faite exprès.

**Merci.**

**De rien, vas-y fait toi plaisir, tu peux tout manger. J'en ai encore plein à la maison.**

J'ouvris le pot et gouté. C'était tellement bon alors je continuai à en manger. Après 3 cuillères je remarquai qu'elle m'observait.

**Tu sais aujourd'hui a été bizarre.**

**Je veux bien te croire.**

**Tu sais à la cafétéria, j'ai eu que tu avais un mal quelque part…**

**Oui soudain j'ai eu un malaise au cœur. J'avais l'impression que toute ma vie serai une éternelle solitude et que je serai jamais avec une personne faite pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'explique ce qui c'est passer, c'est comme si cette souffrance ne venait pas de moi mais en même temps si.**

**Je crois que c'est à cause de moi.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Toute ma vie j'ai repoussée les femmes car j'attendais celle qui serait faite pour moi. Et quand j'ai trouvé, j'étais désemparé car un grand fossé nous sépare. C'est alors que j'ai ressenti ce que tu as ressenti.**

**C'est étrange…. Quel fossé vous sépare ?**

**Elle est tellement plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. Elle est l'ange incarné alors que je suis un démon.**

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que je parlais d'elle.

Bella tu es pâle. Tu es malade ?

Les vampires ne peuvent pas être malades.

Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

Rien, rien.

Je vis une larme au coin de son œil. Elle due la sentir car elle redevint vampire qui eux ne peuvent pas pleurer.

Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un, Jessica m'a dis que tu ne trouvais personne à ton goût. Elle est au lycée ?

**Oui.**

**Ok, bon… il faut que j'y aille.**

**Bella ?**

**Il faut que je parte…**

Elle parti sans plus de cérémonie.


	6. Chapter 5: rapidité, trouble, sentiments

_**Coucou voici la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci a tous pour vos commentaires qui me tiennent à cœur…**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous…**_

_**LEANOUCHE88**_

CHAPITRE 5 :

Rapidité, Trouble et Sentiments

POINT DE VUE BELLA :

Je venais de partir de chez les Cullen et d'arriver chez moi. Je redevins humaine et m'allongeais sur mon lit en pleure. Je suis stupide. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il allait m'aimer ? Qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre dès que ses yeux avaient rencontré les miens comme cela avait été mon cas ? Il en aimait une autre et qui étais-je pour lui ? RIEN.

Cela faisait un mois que je mettais transformé en vampire. Il y a trois mois ma mère c'était remariée et n'était que rarement à la maison car elle était toujours en voyage avec Phil. Mais tout cela ne m'a jamais fais aussi mal que le fait de savoir que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward étaient vins, à sens unique. Au bout de seulement une journée, j'étais accro à lui. Pourquoi ? Comment vais-je faire ? J'entendis toquer à ma fenêtre et je le vis LUI.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD :

Je mis dix minutes avant de redevenir vampire. Dès que ce fut fais je courus jusqu'à chez elle. Il était 1h23 du matin, son père dormirait. Je grimpais à l'arbre qui était sous la fenêtre. Je la vis pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je toquais à sa vitre. Quand elle leva la tête elle parue surprise, essuya ses yeux et vint m'ouvrir.

**Que veux-tu Edward, chuchota-t-elle.**

**Savoir pourquoi tu es partie et pourquoi tu pleure.**

**Je n'ai pas…**

**Et si tu ne veux pas je te harcèle, la coupai-je.**

**Bon rentre.**

J'entrai dans sa chambre.

**Vas-y assis toi.**

Je m'assis dans un vieux rocking-chair.

**Donc ?**

**Je ne suis pas obligé de te dire quoi que se soit, c'est ma vie.**

**Oui mais j'aime tout savoir et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi somme cela.**

**Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi au contraire, murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que je sois sur de la fin de sa phrase.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Elle parue surprise que je l'ai entendu mais répondit quand même :**

**Je ne sais pas**

**Ne mens pas apparemment ce n'est pas un de tes dons.**

…

**Bella dis moi.**

**C'est gênant…. Je sais très bien que tu aime quelqu'un. Je n'aurais rien dis si tu n'essayais pas de me tirer les vers du nez. Je ….**

**Oui, l'encourageai-je.**

**Edward laisse moi….**

Je baissais la tête blessé.

… **laisse moi un peu de temps avant de te parler de cela. S'il te plait. Une semaine peut-être deux.**

**D'accord, mais à une condition.**

**Laquelle ?**

**Tu retournes avec moi, chez moi. Tu m'avais dis que tu resterais jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, dis-je en faisant la moue.**

Elle sourit en voyant ma tête ou à mes paroles je ne sais pas mais elle était magnifique.

**D'accord, on fait la course ? le premier arrivé demande quelque chose à l'autre. Elle se transforma de nouveau en vampire. **

**C'est ok.**

**Prêt, feu, go, partez…**

Nous courûmes et Bella gagna. Elle est vraiment étonnante.

**Donc … tu peux tenir jusqu'à samedi pour la chasse ou tu dois y aller à tout pris demain ?**

**Non je peux attendre.**

**Donc samedi, on va chasser tout les deux. J'espère qu'il y aura des pumas…**

**Moi aussi, c'est mon met favori.**

**Pareil, ajouta-t-elle.**

Elle nous rendit humain puis me tendis le pot de Nutella de tout à l'heure et ouvrit un sac à dos que je vis seulement maintenant pour en sortir un deuxième pot. Je m'esclaffais :

**On aura plus faim je pense….**

Nous passâmes la soirée à manger du Nutella et à regarder du Catch, j'avais été étonné quand elle m'avait dis adorer ça. Bella se leva et joua des points.

**Tu pari combien que je te mets à terre, me lança-t-elle.**

**C'est ça, c'est ça.**

Au moment ou la famille arriva, Bella est moi étions en train de nous battre gentiment et je l'avais chargé sur une de mes épaules. Ils restèrent figés, même Alice, à mon humble avis elle n'avait rien vu.

Je reposais la jeune vampire au sol. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et nous fit redevenir vampire.

**Alors la chasse, demandai-je.**

**On sait bien amusés, mais on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, lança Emmett le sourire jusqu'aux yeux.**

**Nutella et Catch en effet, c'était bien.**

**Et puis on s'est battu, rajouta la belle brune.**

**Tu aime le catch, l'interrogèrent mes frère en même temps.**

**Oui. **

**C'est génial, dit Emmett**

**C'est énorme !Je l'aime déjà comme une sœur.**

Bella sembla ému, Alice intervint :

**Oui bon il est 4h du matin. Je raccompagne Bella. Je dois lui parler shopping. Il y a le bal de fin d'année dans trois semaines.**

Alice me cachait ses pensées encore. Bella fit la bise à tout le monde et Esmé lui chuchota :

**Reviens quand sa te chante ma chérie. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.**

**Merci et dite à Carlisle que c'est gentil de m'accueillir et même de m'aider pour mes dons.**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi c'est tout à fait normal. A bientôt Ma Belle.**

Bella fini par me faire la bise et à parti en nous disant « à plus tard ».

POINT DE VUE BELLA :

Alice et moi courrions vers chez moi, elle me cachait ses pensées, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je pensais à ma soirée avec Edward, nous nous étions bien amusés. Je crois que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, la preuve maintenant que je suis loin de lui je me sens comme vide. Je lui avais demandé du temps avant de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt car tous ses sentiments que j'avais été vraiment trop rapide. Je repensais aussi à l'arrivée des Cullen pendant que nous jouions, j'avais de suite était à l'aise dans ses bras. Puis enfin je me souvins de ce que m'avait dis Esmé: « Reviens quand sa te chante ma chérie. Tu seras toujours la bien venue » ou encore la phrase de Jasper : « C'est énorme !Je l'aime déjà comme une sœur ». Ils m'avaient émue.

**Bella ? BELLA ?**

**Oui Alice ?**

**Ah enfin. Ça fait 5 min qu'on est arrivées et que je t'appelle.**

**Désolé. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Je voulais te parler du fait que tu aime Edward. Tu pense surement que s'est rapide.**

**Comment ? **

**Jasper lis les émotions et peut les modifier à volonté, moi je peux voir l'avenir en fonction des décisions que prennent certaines personnes. On ne se cache rien sauf si c'est ne nécessité alors il m'a dit et puis de toute façon je l'ai vu. Alors tu avoues ou je te fais avouer ?**

La première solution était la plus simple car j'étais sur qu'Alice ne me lâcherait pas facilement et que je finirai par le lui dire.

**Ben te toute façon tu le sais donc à quoi sa serre de nier.**

**Bien maintenant si tu veux on peut parler de la rapidité à laquelle c'est arrivé.**

Je hochais la tête.

**Tu sais les vampires pense de manière rapide, cours rapidement, parle plus rapidement aussi. Et bien l'on sait aussi rapidement à qui nous sommes destinés, qui est notre âme sœur, tandis que les humains le voient rarement. **

**Oui mais pour être rapide ça l'est, c'est depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est vraiment trop rapide.**

**Jasper et moi, c'était pareil. Je l'ai vu en vision et je l'aimais déjà alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Edward t'a attendu toute sa vie, il n'a jamais était aussi proche d'une femme qui n'est pas sa sœur. Tu es la seule femme qui l'a touché.**

**Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie mais il ne m'aime pas. Il m'a avouait aimer quelqu'un.**

**Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il te parlait de toi par pure hasard ? Ca n'a même pas effleurée l'esprit.**

**Non, vu que c'est faux.**

**Bon je vois que tu es aussi têtue que lui et que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera rien vous êtes vraiment pareil, ce n'est pas vrai non de dieu. Parlons d'autres choses. Dans trois semaines, c'est le bal. Je sais que samedi tu es avec mon frère donc tu ne peux pas mais on peut y aller vendredi soir puis on dit à Charlie que tu dors à la maison. J'ai vu qu'il accepterait. Ça te va?**

**Alice je veux bien aller au bal pour toi vu que tu es une amie mais me retrouver seule ne m'enchante pas vraiment.**

**Tu ne seras pas seule Bella ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Mouai…**

**Alors c'est d'accord ?**

**Oui**

**Ah et ça te dis de « manger » avec nous demain ?**

**Oui ! merci…**

_**Voili voilou ^^ je mettrais la suite très bientôt je pense. J'espère que ça vous a plus….**_

_**BIZZZZZZ!**_


	7. Chapter 6: c'est elle?

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vraiment…_

_Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas mis la suite plus tôt mais avec la fac et le weekend chez mon chéri je n'ai pas eu le temps. Gros BISOUS et BONNE LECTURE._

_LEANOUCHE88._

CHAPITRE 6 :

C'est elle ?

Mon dieu, elle me sauvait la vie. Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric et Mike ne sont pas le genre de personne avec qui j'aime trainer. Ce qui est dommage c'est que j'apprécie quand même Angela et Ben, son petit ami depuis six mois.

**De rien. Bon tu n'as pas grand-chose dans tes armoires donc je t'ai emmené un ensemble pour demain, demain je te passerai celui de mercredi ainsi de suite jusqu'à vendredi. Qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtements potables.**

**Comm…**

**Mes visions, tu sais bien.**

**J'aurais du m'en douter, mes vêtements sont très bien.**

**Non, à tout à l'heure. Tu devras mettre ce chemisier, ce slim, et ces escarpins. Ça te va ? De toute façon tu n'as que ça comme affaires étant donné que j'ai jeté le reste.**

**Alice !**

**Arrête Bella ce qui est fait est fait.**

**Bref, heureusement que je suis vampire. Tu m'aurais donné ces chaussures quand j'étais humaine je n'aurais pas pu faire un pas sans mordre la poussière.**

**Tu m'étonne. Bon j'y vais-je dois aller me préparer pour le lycée, on se revoit là-bas. Bizzzz Bella.**

**A tout à l'heure Alice.**

_POINT DE VUE EDWARD :_

4h du matin déjà…

Bella et Alice venait de partir et j'étais alors sorti afin de réfléchir. Jasper me suivit.

**Je l'aime… c'est ça, je…**

**Je sais Frérot.**

**Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive … ça ne fais même pas 24h que je la connais et c'est comme si …**

… **Comme si un aimant t'attiré vers elle. Tellement que même tes pensées sont remplies d'elle ?**

**Oui … c'est troublant.**

**Edward tu connais mieux que moi la légende des âmes sœurs. Tu sais que nous avons tous notre moitié dans ce monde même si pour la façon trouvé se n'est pas forcement comme on avait envisagé. Tu as peut être et nous aussi, nous avons peut être été transformés dans ce seul but. Pour nous cela a été simple en quelque sorte nous n'avons pas eu attendre plus que cela. Mais le fait que tu l'ai attendu toute ces années prouve peut être que votre amour est plus fort que tout ce qui existe car sans jamais chercher tu t'es toujours dirigé vers elle. **

**Tu es sur ? tu crois vraiment que c'est elle ?**

**Réfléchis un peu. Tu n'a jamais ressenti ne serait ce qu'un peu d'attirant pour aucune femme vampire ou non jusqu'à présent tu as toujours attendre LA FEMME qui serait faite pour toi. Ensuite rappel toi que c'est toi qui as voulu que nous ré emménagions à Forks alors oui je pense****que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu t'es toujours dirigé dans sa direction et rappel tout aussi que ça fais 18 ans que tu ne veux pas quitter les Etats-Unis et quand on t'a demandé pour quoi faire tu n'as pas su nous dire. Tu as attendu 18 ans qu'elle soit enfin prête à entrer dans ta vie…**

**Ça a l'air quelque peu farfelue comme explication, mais à la fois tellement plausible.**

**Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne crois pas que c'est elle…**

…**. **

… **j'en suis SURE que c'est elle.**

Je souris à pleine dents j'avais tellement envie que se soit elle. Jasper avait raison jamais aucune femme ne m'avait attiré même pas Rosalie. Alors que Bella, elle, chamboulait tout mes sens et mes repères.

**D'ailleurs la force que possède vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre en si peut de temps me conforte dans l'idée que votre amour sera un des plus fort. Dans aucunes circonstances on ne devrait pouvoir vous séparer.**

**Je crois que même si nos sentiments sont forts, elle ne m'aime pas dans le même sens.**

Je dis cette phrase avec désespoir.

Je ne peux pas dévoiler ses sentiments à sa place. Elle le fera quand elle sera prête. Mais elle est très troublée, laisse lui du temps.

Jasper, je pense qu'elle et moi sommes liés…

Explique.

Tu sais quand l'on été à la cafétéria… au moment ou j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle j'ai eu mal au cœur… eh bien … elle a ressenti la même chose au même moment. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait ressenti elle m'a décrit exactement mes émotions à se moment là. La réciproque est vrai cette nuit elle est tombée et j'ai ressenti la douleur passagère qui l'a envahit … je compte en parle à Carlisle dès qu'il rentrera.

Une demi-heure plus tard c'est ce que je fis. Mon père fidèle à lui-même ne voulu pas donner d'avis arrêt é sans de plus amples recherches. J'allais par la suite dans ma chambre écouter la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de me préparer pour aller au lycée. J'étais plus qu'impatient de LA revoir…

_Voilà désolé c'est court mais je m'avance au maximum aujourd'hui pour vous mettre rapidement la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous à plus._

_Leanouche88_


	8. Chapter 7: une soirée plus qu'humaine

_Voila le 7 ème chapitre…_

_Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !_

_LEANOUCHE88_

CHAPITRE 7 :

Une soirée plus qu'humaine

Je n'avais pas revu Alice depuis qu'elle était rentrée … elle me cachait ses pensées et elle était parti se promener dehors avec Jasper. A l'heure de partir tout le monde voulu prendre sa voiture. Une fois arrivé je mis la musique et attendis. Environ 10 minutes plus tard j'entendis SA voiture. Elle venait de se garer à 3 places de moi. J'allais donc à sa rencontre tandis qu'elle sortait du véhicule.

**Bonjour Bella, comment tu vas se matin ? Bien dormis ?**

**Coucou. Bien et toi ? j'imagine avoir dormi un peu plus que toi.**

Elle rigola et me fit la bise. Son rire était tellement magnifique je donnerai tout pour l'entendre à nouveau.

**Je vais bien merci. Tu as quoi comme cour ?**

**Je n'ai rien je commence à 10h. Je pensais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, pour lire un peu. Et toi Edward ?**

J'adorais quand elle prononçait mon nom.

**J'ai cour de maths.**

**Tu veux que je t'accompagne.**

**Si cela ne te dérange pas se sera avec plaisir.**

**Allons-y.**

Nous allâmes devant ma salle tout en parlant de tout et de rien et d'attendre la sonnerie. Trop tôt à mon gout celle-ci arriva.

**On se retrouve à midi Bella ?**

**Oui, oui.**

Puis je rentrais en cour. Tout le monde me regardait avec de gros yeux. Alors je regardais dans leurs pensées.

Mike Newton, un gars qui à mon humble avis doit être le plus stupide que je connaisse pensa : _**« MERDE ! Il faut vraiment que je me bouge. Cullen aussi à des vues sur la fille Swan. Si ça continue c'est LU**_**I **_**qui aura le droit à la danse du ventre… » **_

Je fulminais intérieurement, comment osait-il imaginer poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur MA Bella… et puis bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, je n'ai remarqué qu'elle en 100 ans d'existence contrairement à lui en à peine 17 ans…

Je captais alors les pensées de Jessica Stanley encore une fois plus que superficielles **: **_**« Pourquoi il s'intéresse à elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi. Elle n'est même pas jolie »**_

Si seulement je pouvais lui répondre je lui aurais dis que Bella avait beaucoup plus qu'elle sur tant de point et qu'évidement elle n'était pas jolie… elle était splendide, extraordinairement belle et magnifique, que cela soit physiquement ou spirituellement. Autant en vampire qu'en humaine. Les gars voulaient sortir avec La Belle de mon cœur et certaines filles quant à elles étaient jalouses. Cependant en dehors de cela tous étaient surpris de mon intérêt pour la jeune femme. Quand midi arriva et que Bella vint manger avec nous tout le monde nous observa.

La semaine passa vite. Le vendredi matin, Alice m'avait dis d'aller chercher Bella afin de l'accompagner au lycée car elles avaient une séance de shopping le soir même accompagné de Rose, mais le soir je me rendis compte que le shopping n'était pas la seule raison. En effet, le beau vampire passait le week-end chez nous et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent la fille du shérif croulait sous les sacs. Je me hâtais donc d'aller l'aider. Car elle se trouvait en mode H comme elle dit.

**Merci …, dit-elle en rougissant.**

**Alice je mets ses sacs où ?**

**Dans la chambre d'ami.**

C'est donc ce que je fis.

Comme à chaque fois que Bella est avec moi et que nous n'avons pas à nous cachez des regards curieux elle me transforma en humain. Nous dormirons vraiment se soir. Toute cette semaine elle travailla son don afin de réussir à métamorphoser ma famille. Elle y arrivait à la nuit tombée jusqu'à l'aube. Eux aussi ce laisseraient allé dans les bras de Morphée d'ailleurs même sa télépathie ne marchait que pendant la nuit sauf sur moi. Cependant elle pouvait y accéder seulement à mon bon vouloir. Carlisle pense d'ailleurs qu'Isabella avait un lien avec l'astre lunaire ou alors que le soleil représentait une charge négative à son pouvoir. Il n'avait toute fois rien dit à personne car il préférait faire de plus amples recherches pour être plus informé sur le sujet.

J'arrivais dans la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait en face de la mienne au fond à l'étage, je passais les sacs sur le lit et redescendis. Les filles étaient toutes les trois assises dans la cuisine et apparemment Rose et Alice se moquaient de la tête que Bella quand la tornade du shopping lui avait mis tout un tas de vêtements dans les bras. La belle de mon cœur rougissait de plus en plus gênée.

**Les filles laissaient la, la pauvre. Vous êtes des monstres du magasinage, vous avez du lui faire peur, leurs dis-je.**

**Tu ne crois pas aussi bien dire, marmonna notre invitée.**

Je souris et Rosalie rit de plus belle. C'était rare qu'elle accepte aussi facilement quelqu'un et d'être aussi ouverte comme elle le faisait avec la fille Swan. Même avec les Denali elle ne ce montrait jamais aussi pleine de vie. Les Dénali sont une famille de végétariens comme nous que l'on considérait comme nos cousins depuis plus de 50 ans maintenant.

**Edy, il est quelle heure ?**

**Alice tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelle comme cela. Il est 8h03**

**Le soleil a fini de se coucher, Bella, Bella ?**

Bella compris vite et transforma tout le monde en humain.

**Merci, lui dit Esmé.**

**De rien.**

**Je vais préparer à mangé. Qui veut quoi ? On fait part vote.**

**Spaghetti à la Bolognaise, lança Emmett.**

**Hamburger avec frite, s'opposa Jazz.**

**Pareil, approuva Alice.**

**Peu m'importe, répondit Rosalie.**

**Moi aussi, je mangerai ce que tu feras, dis-je.**

**Bella ? Qu'est ce qui te plairait à toi ?**

**Je ne sais pas Esmé. Humm … Quel est votre plat préféré ?**

**Les lasagnes faite maison.**

Carlisle entra à ce moment là et dit :

**Moi aussi, j'ai envie des lasagnes.**

**Alors ce sera des lasagnes pour moi aussi, dit Isabella en transformant mon père.**

Alors ma mère se mis à préparer le plat, aidée de Bella.

Je l'aimais vraiment de plus en plus. Elle avait amené tellement de gaieté dans notre vie, l'espoir de ne plus être des monstres refaisait surface. Elle m'avait redonné l'envie de vivre et non plus de survivre comme je l'ai fait pendant tant d'année avant quelle ne vienne au monde. Quand le repas fut prés nous nous mîmes à table. A 22h00 après avoir débarrassé tous ensemble, puis Alice dit à Bella qu'elle lui avait mis un pyjama dans la salle de bain de sa chambre puis elle partis dans la sienne avec Jasper. Dix minutes plus tard Rosa et Emm firent la même chose, Bella monta se doucher, mes parents regardaient un film sur le canapé. Quant à moi je me rendis dans ma chambre et mis la musique en sourdine. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, je me relevais donc.

**Désolé, j'ai toqué mais tu ne répondais pas, s'excusa la belle jeune femme appuyée dans l'encadrement.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, viens, entre.**

**Je venais juste te dire merci pour les sacs de tout à l'heure et de m'avoir aidé quand les filles rigolaient. Je n'aime pas le shopping mais ça faisait plaisir à Rosalie et Alice.**

**De rien, je sais qu'elles peuvent être terribles quand il s'agit de vêtements.**

**Umm… je vais allée me coucher, elles m'ont épuisée. Bonne nuit Edward…**

**Bonne nuit Bella**

Je m'endormis peut après qu'elle ait quitté ma chambre sur le rythme de la musique douce… Dans la nuit je fus réveillé par un cri de frayeur. BELLA ?

Je me précipitais aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa chambre et je la trouvais assise la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

**Bella, l'appelais-je.**

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

**Oh Edward, je t'ai réveillé. Je suis désolé.**

**Ce n'est rien, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Juste un cauchemar. Tu peux aller te recoucher, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en faire de même.**

**Tu es sure ?**

**Oui, oui.**

**Ok.**

Elle s'allongea et je sortis. Je retournais dans mon lit. Environ une heure plus tard j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

**Edward ? tu dors ?**

C'était la belle Swan. Je me redressais.

**Non, tu as fais encore un mauvais rêve ?**

**Non je n'arrive simplement pas à dormir. Je…**

Je tapotais la place à côté de moi.

**Viens, dis-je en ouvrant les couvertures. **

Elle vient s'y glisser. Je m'allongeais et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle parut surprise mais ne bougea pas.

**C'était quoi comme cauchemar, que tu as fait ?**

**Je cours… dans une forêt qui ne mène nulle part puis je capte l'odeur du sang et quand je la suis et que j'arrive à sa source c'est toujours une personne que j'aime que je vois étendu sur le sol couverte de sang et sans vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois.**

**Qui as-tu vu cette fois ?**

Elle rougit fortement avant de répondre :

… **toi… …. J'ai peur je n'aime pas ça… je ne suis … pas … rassurer.**

Je resserrais mon étreinte.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, dors. Je suis là si tu as quelque chose. Rien ne peut nous arriver car nous sommes en sécurité à la villa et non dans la forêt. **

Je la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et je fis de même.

_Bonne journée à tous !_

_La suite bientôt….._

_LEANOUCHE88_


	9. Chapter 8: c'était un WE inattendu

_**COUCOU ! Je mets enfin le chapitre 8. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai mis longtemps à taper le chapitre sur l'ordi (je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient donc je n'arrive pas à rester longtemps devant l'écran à faire la même chose). Je tiens à vous rassurer sur feuille j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance donc il ne me reste qu'a taper après avoir remodelé un peu l'histoire. Je vous embrasse bonne lecture. Et merci beaucoup pour vos réviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.**_

_**PS : ce chapitre est BRAUCOUP plus long que les précédents.**_

_**LEANOUCHE88 **_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

CHAPITRE 8 :

C'était un Weekend inattendu.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Bella n'était plus là. Je sentis une odeur de pancakes. Esmé devait avoir préparé le petit déjeuné pour ceux qui sont encore humain. Quelle heure était-il ? 10h ? Bizarre Alice n'est pas venue me réveiller, pourtant l'aube c'était levé. Il y a un moment qu'ils devaient être redevenus vampire. Je me levais et descendis jusqu'à la cuisine où je découvris Isabella qui faisait le repas du matin. Elle se tourna et me vie.

**- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi, me demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire.**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- A part la première partie, le reste de mon sommeil oui.**

**- Où sont les autres ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais Alice t'as laissé un mot dans l'enveloppe sur la table.**

J'allais donc voir.

« Edward,

Nous sommes partis chez les Dénali pendant une semaine. Charlie est d'accord pour que Bella reste jusqu'à Dimanche prochain à la maison (tu me remercieras plus tard d'ailleurs merci d'avance pour le cadeau).

PS : FONCE ! »

« Fonce ?! », ça voulait dire quoi ? Je levais la tête et regardai le dos de la fille de mes soupirs, là je compris. Alice était un diable, elle avait du voir ce que j'avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui et avait fait en sorte que nous ayons quartier libre.

**-C'est prêt.**

Je mis la lettre dans ma poche.

**- Que disait la lettre ?**

**- Oh eh bien, ils sont partis chez des amis à nous ? mais comme on avait quelque chose de prévu tout les deux ils m'ont laissé. Alice a vu avec ton père pour que tu puisses rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent c'est-à-dire dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, si tu veux rentrer lundi comme prévue tu peux.**

**- Non, ça ne me gène pas de rester.**

**- Ok. Bon on déjeune puis on part en chasse.**

**- C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un double déjeuné…**

**Nous sourîmes. Après déjeuner nous partîmes chasser. Nous venions de finir de nous nourrir quand je me décidais de mettre à exécution mon plan pour la journée.**

**- Bella, ça te dis de promener, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ?**

**- Pas de problème pour moi. **

**- On fait la course jusqu'à la maison. Si je gagne tu me diras ce que tu avais à me dire la semaine dernière. Si tu gagne … A toi de voir …**

**- Ok, si je gagne je ne te le dis jamais…**

**- Mouai… tu es prête ?**

**- Plus que jamais, dit-elle joueuse.**

Nous fîmes donc la course et je fus vainqueur, mon adversaire faisait semblant de bouder cependant je voyais bien qu'elle était anxieuse. Qu'avait-elle à avouer ?

**- Bon allons à l'endroit que je voulais te montrer puis après nous parlerons.**

**- Hum…**

Nous partîmes en voiture. Je comptais lui faire découvrir ma clairière. Mon jardin secret. Avant d'arriver je lui dis :

**- Ferme les yeux.**

**- Euh… ok.**

Je la pris sur mon dos et couru jusqu'à destination. Je la déposai au milieu de l'étendu d'herbe.

**-Vas-y tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.**

Quand elle les ouvrit, elle parut stupéfaite.

**-C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle.**

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**_

Edward venais de m'emmener dans un endroit magique, vraiment splendide toute fois jamais cette magnifique clairière n'éclipserai la beauté incomparable d'Edward. Je me retournais.

**- C'est vraiment beau, c'est calme et chaleureux que dire de plus c'est un vrai jardin d'Eden.**

**- Ça te plait.**

**- Comment cela pourrait en être autrement…**

Il s'assied dans l'herbe fleurie et m'invita à le rejoindre. Je m'assieds en face de lui les jambes en tailleur. Puis je nous rendis humain à nouveau. S'il savait à quel point j'aime le voir ainsi il est tellement beau, magnifique… il l'est tout autant en vampire. Un vrai Apollon. Mais vampire il ne pouvait pas rougir et pouvait cacher ses émotions, resté impassible. Mes pensées me rappelées à l'ordre et je me souvins pourquoi nous étions ici…

Je rougis instantanément ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

**- Pourquoi tu rougis ?**

**- Euh…, pour rien…**

**- Bella…**

**Il semblait toujours savoir quand je mentais contrairement à la plupart.**

**- Aller dis-moi, m'encouragea-t-il.**

**- OK, OK, je pensais seulement à notre discussion à venir.**

**- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ta réaction de ce soir là … tu paraissais si mal.**

**- C'est juste que…**

**- Oui ?**

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD : **_

**- C'est juste que…**

**- Oui, l'encourageai-je.**

**- … que tu m'as dis que tu aimais quelqu'un qui m'a troublé… J'… J'ai consciences que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on se connait, enfin presque, mais …**

- Mais ?

Elle rougie.

**-Je crois que je... non je suis sur… que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.**

**A cet instant je n'y tiens plus, en une fraction de seconde je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, pulpeuses. Elle venait de prononcer les mots que j'avais tant espéré entendre depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à répondre à mon baiser, tout en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Au bout de ce qui me parut seulement moins d'une minute Bella s'éloigna de moi toute haletante et respira un grand coup. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés elle écarquilla les yeux et ses pommettes rougirent.**

**- Je suis désol…**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé Bella.**

**- Pourquoi ? pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé alors que tu aime quelqu'un, me demanda-t-elle brusquement.**

**- Parce que je parlais de toi ! Pas d'une autre ! C'est toi que j'aime Bella pas une autre, JE T'AIME…**

Alors à son tour c'est elle qui se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser, et avec l'élan nous tombâmes tout les deux.

**- OUPS… désolé.**

**- C'est rien, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.**

Elle est magnifique. Je lui caressai la joue. Ses rougeurs qui n'avaient pas totalement disparues firent leur retour et par reflexe elle baissa la tête.

**-Non, lui dis-je. Tu es magnifique surtout quand tu rougies. Regarde-moi Bella.**

Elle le fit. Je nous installais correctement dans l'herbe.

**- Edward ? **

**- Oui ma Belle ?**

Elle me regarda toute timide.

**-Moi aussi Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

**- MAIS… si tu parlais de moi à ce moment là, ça veut dire…**

**- Que je t'aimais déjà…**

**- Alors que nous nous connaissions à peine ?**

**- Oui je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai aperçu dans la cafétéria.**

Par la suite nous avons longtemps parlé. Je lui ai dis que Carlisle avait une théorie sur le fait que nous ressentions chacun ce que l'autre ressent. Ensuite j'appris que ma Bella avait senti ma tentative d'intrusion dans ses pensées le premier jour. D'une certaine manière nous nous étions retrouvés à parler des prétendants de Mon Ange, celle-ci ne me crue pas quand je lui ai dis qu'elle était magnifique et que beaucoup de lycéen voulait tenter leur chance.

**-Tu n'imagines pas combien, ils sont. Moi je sais je lis dans les pensées je te rappel. D'ailleurs j'ai lu dans l'esprit du professeur de biologie qu'il nous voyait ensemble. A cette époque cette pensée ma torturé tant je croyais la chose impossible, improbable. Maintenant ce qui met impossible c'est m'éloigner de toi, dès que tu es loin je sens mon cœur se serer, c'est affreux. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…**

Elle resta silencieuse émue.

**- Désolé j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux quand je suis nerveux…**

**- Pourquoi est tu nerveux ? **

**- C'est nous, toi…**

**- Je ne comprends pas…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est si nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi avec une femme. Je ne suis pas sur de faire ce qu'il faut.**

**- Tu n'as jamais été en couple?**

**- Non d'aucune manière que ce soit. Et toi ?**

**- Moi non plus… je n'ai jamais cherché… **

**- Moi non plus jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé.**

**Elle me regarda et m'embrassa, je l'a séré contre moi pour approfondir le baiser.**

**- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour un novice.**

**- Je te retourne le compliment… On rentre il commence à se faire tard ?**

**- Oui**

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**_

**- Bella, entendis-je Edward m'appeler.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ça fait 5 minutes que nous sommes arrivés…**

J'étais donc resté dans mes pensées tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la villa sur son dos. J'avais beaucoup réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais eu de cesse que de me répéter le moment où il avait avoué m'aimer, il m'avait tellement émue. Cependant certaines craintes persistaient. J'avais tellement peur qu'il se rende compte à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui et qu'il me laisse car c'était trop pour lui… mon amour pour lui est irrévocable, au fond de moi je le savais depuis le premier jour, je ne me sentais pas capable de vie sans sa présence à mes cotés.

**- Désolé, je réfléchissais. Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Il est 19h37. Tu songeais à quoi ?**

**- A nous, mon bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Je me sens tellement à ma place. Si tu savais comme c'est agréable de pouvoir être soi. Je me suis toujours senti à l'écart mais là je me sens sereine. Et c'est grâce à toi.**

**- Je te comprends car je ressens la même chose, c'est si apaisant, si fantastique. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien en 100 ans d'existence.**

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques minutes dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

0

0

0

**- Tu as faim, lui demandais-je ?**

**- Oui très…**

**- Alors je vais faire quelques choses à manger, pendant ce temps va prendre une bonne douche.**

**- Oui chef Swan.**

**- Arrête de te moquais et fil. Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**- Prépare ton plat préféré. Je vais me doucher.**

Il m'embrassa et partit à l'étage.

Je me mis donc à mitonner des Spaghetti à la bolognaise. Je coupais des steaks afin de faire des boulettes de viande puis je mis l'eau à chauffer. Après avoir mis les pâtes je m'attaquais à la sauce. C'est à ce moment là que je sentis quelqu'un passer ses mains autour de ma taille. Edward m'embrassa dans le cou. (J'adore quand mon chéri fais sa^^).

**- Ça sent bon… C'est bientôt prés ?**

**- D'ici 5 petites minutes. Tu veux bien mettre les couverts ? Je vais prendre une douche rapide, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**- Pas de soucis mon amour…**

Je restais sur place, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, j'en avais des papillons au ventre tellement j'aimais entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Puis après mettre ressaisi je montais dans la chambre d'amis prendre de quoi me changer et faire chauffer l'eau dans la salle de bain et ainsi que je vis sur le lavabo un tas de vêtements et une lettre m'étant adressée.

_« Bella,_

_Voilà ton pyjama pour ce soir. Je t'ai préparé tout tes vêtements pour les journées et les nuits de cette semaine. Ils sont dans l'ordre dans l'armoire. SI TU NE LES METS PAS JE LE VERRAIS, ET JE T'EN VOUDRAIS A MORT (^^). A part cela AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN._

_Ta meilleure Belle sœur Alice. »_

Pourquoi le fait qu'Alice sache déjà pour Edward et Moi ne m'étonne pas, hein ? Je regardais la nuisette noire dont le décolleté, qui à mon avis me découvrait un peu trop. Je ne m'y attardais pas trop te toutes manière je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je descendis rejoindre mon amoureux, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux puis sembla comprendre.

**- C'est Alice ?**

**- Oui…**

Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant de tout et de rien, puis nous mîmes un film dans le salon, je pense mettre endormi car je repris conscience dans les bras de mon Apollon alors qu'il me déposait sur un lit.

- On est où ?

- Dans ta chambre mon amour. Bonne nuit ma chérie. Dors bien.

Il commença à partir.

- Tu vas où ?

- Débarrasser un peu…

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Je sombrais…

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**_

Le film venait juste de finir. Bella c'était endormie contre moi. Je me levais et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je l'aimais tellement… elle était ma vie… non… mon éternité maintenant. Je me remémorais tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vue dans la cuisine faire à manger ? Je nous avais imaginés mariés dans une maison rien qu'a nous, Bella le ventre grossit par notre futur enfant … j'aurais tant aimé que ce rêve soit possible si Bella arrivé à rendre son don irréversible alors se serait envisageable… mais ça lui prendra des années même des siècles pour y arrivé… enfin si elle en a un jour la capacité. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis et la posais délicatement sur son lit.

**- Où suis-je, l'entendis-je murmurer.**

**- Dans ta chambre mon amour. Bonne nuit ma chérie. Dors bien.**

Je commençais à sortir de la chambre…

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Débarrasser un peu…**

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Puis j'entendis sa respiration ralentir. Elle dormait.

Je descendis et rangeais. Un fois cela fait je remontais et je fis un détour par la chambre de Ma Belle pour si tout allé bien. Je la regardais dormir quand je perçu un murmure venant de mon ange :

**-Edward… je t'aime Edward…**

Elle rêvait de moi, cette idée me rendit heureux. Je ressortis et allé cette fois dans ma chambre. Je sombrais rapidement… Vers 3h00 je me réveillais, Bella était dans mes bras. Elle avait du s'y glisser sans vouloir me réveiller. Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus contre moi puis je mis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son parfum m'apaisa et je me rendormi.

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**_

Il était 7h00 quand je me réveillais. Edward avait un de ses bras autour de mes hanches et sa tête dans mon cou. Je me sentais vraiment à ma place contre lui. Je me retournais afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il était encore plus beau tout endormi, il a l'air tellement paisible. Je restais une heure à l'observer ensuite j'entrepris de le réveiller. Je passais mes bras autours de sa taille et je me rapprochais de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses yeux et de nouveau ses lèvres mais cette fois ci Mon beau prince me répondit et me serra tout contre lui et mit une de ses mains derrière ma tête pour approfondir le moment. Je m'allongeais sur le dos alors qu'Edward suivant le mouvement se retrouvait le torse collé au mien, s'efforçant de ne pas trop peser. C'est Mon ange qui interrompit notre étreinte alors que nous étions tout deux haletants

**- Des réveils comme ça j'en voudrais tout les jours…**

**- Tu en auras toute la semaine alors.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Après ça sera un peu plus compliqué.**

**- Autant que j'en profite alors. J'ai le droit à un petit câlin ?**

**- Avec plaisir !**

Nous descendîmes déjeuner au bout d'une heure de câlin. Puis nous passâmes la journée de dimanche dans le jardin à profiter du soleil pour bronzer un peu. Le soir venu nous nous sommes mis sur le canapé enlacés devant un film. Par la suite nous allâmes nous coucher dans le lit d'Edward. Notre premier weekend à deux avait été merveilleux. J'eu le temps de penser à la réaction des lycéens de Forks quand Edward et moi arriverions demain avant de m'endormir contre mon petit ami… oui mon petit ami… (Il est tellement plus que ça).

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

_**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que la suite a été à votre goût. Je ne sais pas combien sa me prendra pour poster la suite je n'ai pas encore de rythme… je le mets au plutôt possible. GROS BISOUS !**_

_**LEANOUCHE.**_


	10. Chapter 9: moments gênants

_**Coucou voici la suite, le chapitre 9 est enfin en ligne.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous aimerez…**_

_**LEANOUCHE**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**_

CHAPITRE 9:

Moments gênants

_**PDV BELLA**_

Le lendemain, en me réveillant je fis pareil que la veille pour sortir mon ange de son sommeil. Quand nous étions arrivés ce lundi là, main dans la main, tout le monde nous avait dévisagés. Toute la journée j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Au fil de la semaine l'impression c'était atténuée.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, c'était notre dernière nuit seuls dans la villa. Cette semaine avait été magnifique, magique, chaque moments avec Edward étaient un pure bonheur. Cependant quelque chose me troublait, en effet je désirais l'archange de mon cœur, d'une manière plus charnelle, plus intime. J'avais lu le même désir dans les yeux de mon Edward. Toute fois, je voulais que nous prenions notre temps, car cela ne faisait que deux semaines que nous nous connaissions. C'était donc un peu trop tôt même si j'avais terriblement envie de lui.

J'allais prendre ma douche une fois celle-ci fini je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre une serviette. Et c'est a ce moment la qu'Edward décida se rentrer dans la salle. Bien entendu j'avais omis de fermer la porte.

**- Edward, criai-je avant de me précipiter dans la baignoire et de tirer le rideau.**

**- Désolé, je venais juste déposer une serviette. Je pensais que tu serais sous la douche, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.**

**- Euh …merci, tu peux…sortir ?**

**- …oui…, désolé, je vais aller me laver dans la chambre d'amis.**

Il partit… OH MON DIEU. J'étais énormément gênée. Après mettre habillé, je m'assis sur le lit le mon amoureux en l'attendant. Quand il vint, il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Qu'il était beau…

**- Je peux entrer ?**

**- Oui, ai-je bafouillé en rougissant et baissant la tête.**

Il s'assit en face de moi

**-Bella, je suis désolé, dit-il en en relevant mon menton.**

Je rougis de plus belles.

**- Pourquoi es-tu si gênée ? Tu as dormis avec moi en petite tenue toute la semaine…**

**- Tu me demande pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi Edward. Tu m'as vu toute… NUE…, dis-je à la limite de pleurer de honte.**

**- Ça te trouble autant que ça…**

**- Oui, Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de moi maintenant.**

Il éclata de rire, je me renfrognais

**- Ne boude pas Ma Bella. C'est juste que ce que tu viens de dire est stupide. Comprend moi bien, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que tu étais la créature la plus magnifique que cette terre ait porté ? Et te voir en tenue d'Eve n'y change rien…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Enfin si,…, je te trouve encore plus magnifique.**

Je rigolais.

**- Tu es un sale voyeur en fait. Je suis sure que tu la fait exprès au final.**

**- J'avoue, j'avoue, lâcha-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu.**

**- Pervers.**

**- Répète ça un peu pour voir.**

**- PERVERS !**

Il se mit à me faire des chatouilles. Je rigolais tellement que j'en avais mal. D'un coup il s'arrêta et nous nous fixâmes les yeux dans les yeux. Au bout de je ne sais combien de minutes je me relevais sur mes genoux afin de l'embrasser. D'abord ce fut timide puis soudainement de plus en plus passionné.je m'allongeais, lui su moi. Je me mis à cajoler son torse tandis que lui effleura ma poitrine. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon t-shirt et me caresser de mon estomac à la limite de mon boxer. Je soupirais de bien être alors que j'embrassais son cou. Il refit plusieurs fois le même chemin et à chaque passage quelque chose s'enflammait dans le bas de mon ventre : le désir. Puis il monta lentement plus haut pour me laisser le choix de l'arrêter, ce que je ne fis pas. Il prit alors un de mes seins dans une de ses mains. Ma respiration ce fis hachée. Quand Edward voulu enlever mon t-shirt je l'aidais. Je rougis en voyant ses yeux se poser sur ma poitrine.

**- C'est ce que je disais tu encore plus magnifique ne sois pas gêné.**

**- Tu es tellement, ... toi aussi… embrasse moi !**

Il rigola et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Par la suite il déposa des baisers sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma poitrine et pareil dans le sens inverse. J'enroulais une de mes jambes autours de ses hanches et je pus sentir son intimité tendu et dure. A ce moment là il recula. Gêné ?

**- Dé… désolé, lança-t-il tout rouge.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour… tu sais… Je… tu es tellement…**

**- Merci, mais…**

Je me recollais à lui jusqu'à sentir de nouveau son désir.

**- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Je t'aime tellement. Et toute cette semaine à dormir avec toi a été assez dure physiquement parlant, lui avouai-je.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je pense que l'on devrait redevenir sage, non ?**

**- Tu as raison. On se met un film ?**

**- Oui ça te dit orgueil et préjugés ?**

**- Je vais le mettre.**

Je me levais toujours en boxer et mis le DVD. Une fois retourné au lit, je me demandais pourquoi Edward m'avais suivi des yeux tout au long du « chemin » vers son lit.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Non rien je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon Amour.**

Il s'assit pour pouvoir visionner le film. Je me serrais contre son torse.

**- Tu ne te rhabille pas ?**

**- Tu as envie que je me rhabille, demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.**

**- Non pas tant que ça.**

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et nous regardâmes le film. J'avais du m'endormir car je me réveillais vers minuit, Edward dormait contre mon dos, ses bras autours de moi. Je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder dormir. Il était magnifique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. J'avais voulu être discrète mais il se réveilla tout de même. Edward serra un peu plus ses bras alentours de ma taille.

**- Voleuse de baiser…**

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**- Pas grave. Toi tu es une voleuse de baiser et moi je t'espionne quand tu dors pour écouter ce que tu dis…**

**- Mon dieu…, quelle honte, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?**

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains ? Sachant ce qu'avait été mon rêve j'étais plus qu'anxieuse.

**- Rien de bien méchant…**

**- DIS !**

**- Tu as simplement dis : « Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward » « Je t'aime » et ..**

**- Et …**

**- Et «Tu es ma vie ». Pourquoi es tu aussi perturbée parce que tu aurais bien pu dire ?**

**- Pour rien.**

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis-moi.**

**- J'ai juste rêvé de nous.**

**- Et c'était quoi ce rêve ?**

**- Pas envie d'en parler.**

**- Bella…**

**- Mais…**

Je l'embrassai. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant où je voulais en venir. Puis il laissa tomber et m'embrassa avec ferveur en me serrant contre son torse. Je repoussais les couvertures et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher. Je sentis alors sont intimité pour la seconde fois, tendue, sous moi. Cependant Edward ne fis aucun mouvement pour reculer comme la fois précédente. Je repris mes baisers, il embrassait mon cou et ma mâchoires quand nous devions reprendre notre souffle. Puis après une seconde d'hésitation il vint titiller l'un de mes seins. Je gémis. Alors il amena une de ses mains sur mon autre sein pour le masser. L'homme de mes rêves inversa nos positions et je me retrouvais sous lui, il prit alors de nouveau ma bouche avec impatience. Je me permis de caresser son torse, son dos, et même de venir jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. C'est alors que je me retrouvais les bras au dessus de la tête tandis que mon ange me maintenait les poignets.

**- Edward… que… ?**

**- Bella, commença-t-il la voix chargé de désir, Tu… on devrait peut être attendre.**

**- C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je veux ce que toi tu veux mon amour. Je sais que la vitesse à laquelle se passe tout cela te trouble.**

**- Oui tu as raison… on devrait attendre. Mais les moments où nous sommes seuls sans personnes ici vont être rare. Je voulais juste en profiter.**

**- T'inquiète pas il y aura d'autre moment comme celui là. Alors nous allons rester sage…**

**- D'accord, mais c'est juste dure de te résister.**

**- Je comprends de quoi tu parle je ressens pareil. Il est si dur de résister à ces deux merveilles, lança-t-il en montrant mes seins d'un air moqueur.**

**- Ah, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, alors, dis-je faussement boudeuse.**

**- Bien sur quoi d'autre ?**

**- Ah oui ?**

Je pris un des coussins et lui lançais dessus avant de m'enfuir de la chambre. J'eus seulement le temps de le voir prendre un coussin. Je descendis les escaliers à toute allure et atterris dans le salon, Edward à mes trousses. Il m'attrapa et me chargea sur son épaule puis me jeta sur le canapé. Il se mit sur moi et me fit des chatouilles. Au bout d'un certains alors que mon apollon me torturait toujours, nous entendîmes :

**-Merde Désolé.**

Nous tournâmes la tête et nous vîmes Alice.

Je pris donc un des petits coussins du canapé pour cacher ma poitrine quand les autres entrèrent. Mais à ma plus grande honte ils étaient accompagnés d'un couple brun, plutôt mate et de trois blondes.

**-Eh bien, il y en a qui s'amuse à se que je vois, lacha Emmett.**

Je me mis à rougir.

**- Emmett ferme la, maugréa Edward.**

**- Désolé je n'avais pas vu que vous seriez occupé.**

Je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais recroquevillai sur le canapé, pétrifié. Mon amoureux me pris dans ses bras et nous montâmes. Il m'assit sur le lit.

**-Bella ? Bella ?**

Je me mis à pleurer.

**- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**- Mon dieu quelle honte, ils vont s'imaginer quoi ? En plus de ça ils sont avec des invités. Voilà la première impression. En plus une des blondes m'a regardé comme si je lui avais bouffé son steak ou plutôt son puma, enfin bref. C'est les Denalis, hein ?**

**- Oui c'est eux.**

**- Quelle honte.**

**-Bella calme toi. Nous n'avons rien fais de mal, même rien fait du tout, dit-t-il en souriant.**

**-Oui mais…**

**-Mais rien, allons prendre une douche et nous habiller. Je vais aller dans la chambre d'amis.**

**-Non non, j'y vais. En plus toutes mes affaires sont là-bas.**

00

00

00

Une fois ma douche fini j'attendis mon chéri dans sa chambre. Je regardais sa commode. Il avait oublié sa serviette. Je la pris et aller lui apporter, le croyant encore sous la douche.

**-Edward tu as oublié ta …**

Je restais figée sur le pas de la porte, la serviette tomba au sol. Mon adonis était la devant moi, nu comme un ver, de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder tout entier. Puis reprenant contenance je posais ma main sur mes yeux et lâchais un désolé. Je l'entendis s'approcher et s'arrêter près de moi, au bout d'un moment je demi tour et le laisser s'habiller mais il me retint et enleva la main que j'avais mis devant mes yeux. Et je tombais dans ses yeux mais je me détournais aussi tôt. C'est alors que je vis qu'il avait ramassé la serviette et enroulé autour de sa taille. Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. Je ne voulais pas. Pas parce que j'étais gênée ou honte d'être arrivé à ce moment là. Non la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas croiser son regard c'étais ma réaction en le voyant ainsi. J'avais eu envie de lui comme jamais, une chaleur c'était installée entre mes jambes. Et je savais que se désir, il le lirait dans mes yeux.

**-Bella regarde moi s'il te plait.**

**-… **

**- Bella ?**

**- Non je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que…**

**- Parce que quoi ?**

**- Parce que si je te regarde je vais te sauter dessus.**

**- Ah j'avais peur que tu sois comment dire… choquée.**

**- J'ai surtout été choqué par ma réaction. J'ai eu très envi de toi. Et puis mes yeux.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?**

Je le regardais enfin.

**- Oh ils brillent de désir, articula-t-il, n'est pas honte, tu n'as pas vu les miens tout à l'heure ?**

**- Si mais…**

**- Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vais m'habillais et on descend voir les autres.**

A cette pensée je rougis et soufflai un bon coup.

**- Je t'attends sur ton lit.**

**- OKI**

Je m'installais et regardais le réveil d'Edward. 4 :36. Pourquoi avaient-il eut l'idée de revenir a 4h00 ? Peut être pensaient-il que nous dormirions. Mon ange sorti de la salle de bain. Si je ne l'avais pas vu nu j'aurais juré qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

**- Tu es magnifique. Pourquoi te fais tu aussi beau ?**

**- Pour la femme que j'aime.**

**- Elle a bien de la chance, dis-je en me levant pour m'approcher afin de me pendre à son cou.**

**- Oh non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. C'est la plus parfaite.**

**- Attends je dois vérifier que je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent.**

**Il rigola.**

**- On descend ma Belle ? Prête ?**

**- Oui et non. J'ai tellement hâte de me faire humilier, maugréai-je ironique.**

**- Certes. **

Il mit son bras alentour de ma taille pour me conduire de la porte.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**_

_**Voilà je mets la suite très rapidement normalement. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**GROSSES BISES**_

_**LEANOUCHE**_


	11. Chapter 10: rencontre mouvementée

_**Coucou tout le monde voilà déjà la suite. La prochaine fois je mettrais le chapitre 11 et le 12 car le premier est assez court. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bisous à tous bonne soirée.**_

_**LEANOUCHE**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

CHAPITRE 10 :

RENCONTRE

Nous descendîmes en bas. Tous étaient assis à la table du salon par couple

Carlisle, Jazz, Emmett et le brun avaient leur compagne sur le genou tandis que les trois blondes avaient leur propre siège. Edward ne fis pas exception il m'attira à lui une fois qu'il fut assis. Le silence était lourd c'est mon compagnon qui fini par le briser.

**- Bella, je te présente Eléazar et Carmen sa compagne.**

**- Je suis enchantée.**

**- Nous sommes enchantés aussi, jeune Bella, Alice nous a tellement parlé de** **toi, elle était intarissable, s'exprima Carmen.**

Le couple me fit penser à Carlisle et Esmé. Très charmant, aimable et chaleureux.

**-Ensuite voici Tanya.**

Il me désigna la femme à qui j'avais apparemment mangé le steak, dont le regard m'aurait tué si ça avait pu être possible.

**- Salut, lança-t-elle rapidement.**

**- Bonjour, dis-je sans me démonter.**

Elle, c'était certain que je ne pourrais pas l'encaisser, j'appréciais encore moins qu'elle regarde Edward de manière si possessive, je comprenais enfin que le steak c'était mon amour.

**- Et voici Kate et Irina.**

**- Et me montrant les deux dernières femmes.**

**- Enchanté, dit Irina en souriant.**

**- Je suis contente de te rencontre Bella, lança joyeusement Kate.**

**- Je suis contente de vous connaitre aussi.**

**- Vous autre, voici la femme de ma vie, Isabella Swan.**

A ses mots Tanya avait serré encore plus les dents.

**-Alors Bella le canapé est confortable, demanda Emmett.**

Je rougis.

**- Emm la ferme, crièrent Rose et Edward.**

**- Il ne c'est rien passé, dis-je paniquée en regardant les parent de mon homme.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je te crois. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée. Vous êtes assez mature pour faire ce que vous voulais mais évitez le canapé, dis gentiment leur mère avec une pointe de malice.**

**- Et Emmett pour ton info on ne faisait que chahuter Bella et moi. Bref, comment a été votre semaine ?**

**- Bien, roucoula le lutin, Et vous ?**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je te crois. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Vous êtes assez mature pour faire ce que vous voulais mais évitez le canapé, dis gentiment ma mère avec une pointe de malice.**

**- Et Emmett pour ton info on ne faisait que chahuter Bella et moi. Bref, comment a été votre semaine ?**

**- Bien, roucoula le lutin, Et vous ?**

**- Nous très bien. Ok bon on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, ajoutai-je.**

**- QUOI ? DORMIR, s'écria Tanya.**

**- Ah… vous ne leur avaient pas dis, demandai-je à mon père.**

**- Non.**

**- Et puis comment ça se fait que vos cœurs battent, que vos sangs coulent et que vos yeux soient humains, s'exclama Tanya de plus en plus perdue**

**- Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Nous sommes humains.**

**- Te fou pas de moi.**

**- C'est compliquais…, commençais-je avant que ma belle me coupe.**

**- J'ai un don.**

**- A bon lequel, lui demanda ma cousine agressive.**

**- Tanya tu te calme, tu n'a pas à parler à Bella comme ça. Ça attendra demain, nous allons dormir, ou aussi non vous n'avez qu'à le leur dire vous si vous ne voulais pas dormir. Bella tu viens.**

**- Oui, attends. Esmée, Carlisle, les autres, vous voulez que je …**

**- Non ça ira nous resterons comme cela cette nuit.**

**- D'accord donc à demain. Vraiment enchanté de vous avoir rencontré, dit-elle à l'intension de nos invités.**

**- De même.**

Nous montâmes, nous nous mîmes plus ou moins en pyjama. Bella était pensive…

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ma chérie ?**

**- Rien, rien.**

**- Tu sais très bien que je sais que c'est faux.**

**- Tanya ne m'aime pas beaucoup …**

**- Désolé pour ça.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Elle me regarde comme si je lui avais piqué son puma et le puma c'est toi en l'occurrence et je n'aime pas ça, lâcha-t-elle contrariée.**

**- Bella ?**

**- Tu es sorti avec elle, lança-t-elle brusquement.**

**- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**- Elle se conduit comme une ex jalouse. Je comprendrais tu sais, elle est superbe, blonde, elle arrive presque au niveau de Rosalie question beauté.**

**- Bella, je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle.**

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

**- Elle est jalouse car je l'ai toujours repoussé ?**

**- Ah bon.**

**- Oui, tu sais que j'aime quand tu es jalouse, ça te rend encore plus sexy. **

Je la pris contre moi et la serrais.

**- Tu es la première et la seule Bella.**

**- Ne me dis pas que t n'as jamais était avec quelqu'un en 90 ans d'existence. **

**- Si.**

Elle parut choquée.

**- Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?**

**- Ben tu t'y prends tellement bien.**

**- Ah et toi ?**

**- Non tu es le premier aussi.**

**- Alors c'est une raison de plus pour que je sois le meilleur petit ami qu'il soit au monde.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne t'égale.**

Nous discutâmes encore un peu puis nous nous endormîmes.

Le lendemain quand nous nous sommes réveillé l'après midi avait bien avancé. 15 :27. Bella étant toujours endormi, prés de moi je me mis simplement à la regarder finir sa nuit. Deux semaines seulement et je ne peux déjà plus me passer d'elle. La déesse de mon éternité commença à s'éveiller.

**- Bonjour vous, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.**

**- Bonjour belle dame, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui très bien et toi ? Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Pareil. Il est 15:58**

**- Eh bien, c'est ce que l'on appelle une grâce matinée.**

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et ajouta :

**- On descend déjeuner ? Je meure de faim.**

**- Bonne idée.**

Nous avons donc déjeuné ensemble devant une Carmen attendrie. Quand Bella m'embrassa comme, cette dernière nous avait retransformés en vampire, je pus entendre les pensées de Tanya.

_**« Quelle garce celle là, elle ne le mérite pas. C'est moi qui devrait l'embrassai et passer des nuits folles avec lui. Pas cette brune sans aucune once de beauté »**_

Bella se retourna rouge de colère.

**- De nous deux je me demande qui est la « garce », désolé d'employer se terme mais c'est de quoi elle m'a qualifié à l'instant. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, soit, toute fois je serais toujours mieux qu'une vache blonde narcissique, égoïste et imbue de sa personne. Que l'on soit bien d'accord toi et moi, je ne t'aime pas non plus mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis permis de t'insulter et si j'en avais eu envi j'aurais eu le culot de te le dire en face sale truie. Compris ? Maintenant dégage de devant mes yeux ou je t'arrache les tiens.**

**- …**

**-Ben maintenant elle a perdu sa langue, c'est la meilleure…**

**- Bella …**

**- Quoi Edward ?!**

**- Mon amour est ce que tu peux te calmer que la maison tremble**

**- Oh …. Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange.**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée. Elle qui est d'ordinaire si douce, calme et aimante. Autre chose me titillais cependant, nous étions en pleins jour et son pouvoir avait fonctionné. J'allais lui en parler quand Alice intervient avant que j'en ai eu le temps.

**- Bella ? Tu peux venir avec moi ? On va promener. Il faut que l'on parle.**

**- D'accord Alice je monte prendre mes baskets et j'arrive.**

Quand mon ange fut monté ma sœur me chuchota :

**-Tu lui en parleras plus tard, il faut qu'elle se calme et que je lui parle.**

Je hochais la tête.

**-Ça y est je suis prête on peut y aller.**

Elle m'embrassa avec tellement de passion. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fais, surtout devant ma famille, elle qui était toujours si discrète. Puis elle regarda Tanya et je compris.

**-J'adore quand tu es jalouse, dis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour avec toute ma fougue.**

Puis je la laissais partir avec mon petit lutin.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Voili voilou je pense mettre le 11 vendredi soir. Donc à très bientôt ! Bisous,**_

_**LEANOUCHE.**_


	12. Chapter 11: vision étrange

_**COUCOU !**_

_**Le chapitre 11 est en ligne ne soyez pas déçue par la taille j'ai aussi mis le chapitre 12 à votre disposition en même temps pour vous mettre plus de matière à lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous. Biseeeeees,**_

_**LEANOUCHE.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

CHAPITRE 11

Vision étrange

_**PDV BELLA**_

Alice et moi venions de nous aider au milieu de nulle part.

**- Alice, pourquoi on est là ?**

**- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'ai eu une de toi en train d'embrasser un autre homme devant Edward….**

**- Mais ce n'est pas possible Alice. Tu sais très bien que le seul homme que j'aime c'est ton frère je ne lui ferai jamais ça. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Tu le sais que je suis accros à ton frère.**

**- Le plus étrange c'est que ce n'était pas à Forks et que l'homme était un humain.**

**- Qu'il soit humain ou pas cela ne change rien, j'aime ton frère et ça ne changera JAMAIS.**

**- Oui je sais. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision. Enfin bref parlons peu parlons bien. Toi et mon frère ? Raconte-moi tout, tout, tout.**

**- Eh bien on est ensemble, dis-je en souriant.**

**- Bravo Sherlock, c'est ce qu'on appelle une évidence, je l'ai vu ça. Et je trouve ça GENIAL ! Non, sérieusement dis moi en plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé parce que j'ai vu le début d'une scène un peu OSE donc j'ai coupé ma vision.**

J'aurais rougi comment pas possible si j'avais été humaine à ce moment là.

**- Allez Bella.**

**- Il ne s'est rien passé Alice, nous nous sommes enflammé puis nous avons décidé d'attendre que cela fasse un peu plus longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. C'est un peu trop rapide pour moi. Et je ne suis pas encore habitué à tous ces changements et à cette proximité aussi.**

**- Ah, dit-elle semblant un peu déçue, quoi que ce n'est pas plus mal, fini-t-elle par me dire avec un grand sourire.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**_

_**Vite, vite, vite allez lire le chapitre 12**_

_**Gros bise LEANOUCHE.**_


	13. Chapter 12: anniversaire Alice

_Voila chapitre 12 mit en même temps que le 11. Je n'ai pas pus les mettre vendredi car je n'ai pas eu internet du week-end._

_Bonne lecture !_

_LEANOUCHE_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

CHAPITRE 12

Anniversaire d'Alice

Depuis ma conversation avec Alice au sujet de cette vision plus qu'invraisemblable de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Ce jour là après être rentré à la villa nous avions appris le départ de Tanya. Une semaine plus tard le reste de la famille en avait fais de même. Dès lors j'avais réussi à lire les pensées en plein jour et Carlisle m'avait confié son hypothèse. Selon lui mon pouvoir était relié à un évènement produit la nuit comme la lune, les étoiles ou autre chose. Nous étions le 16 août et demain nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de mon lutin préféré. Fidèle à elle-même elle avait organisé une soirée. Les Denalis et d'autres vampires étaient attendus.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui Alice que veux-tu ?**

Il était 23h00 passé. Nous étions dans ma chambre. Ma meilleure amie s'efforçait de me trouver une tenue pour demain soir mais elle ne trouvait rien qui convenait à ses critères.

**- Je crois que nous allons programmer des séances shopping et jeter tes horreurs !**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais. Je te passerai une robe pour demain et tu as intérêt à l'enfiler sans rechigner et c'est moi qui vais t'aider à te préparer. Et au faite j'ai vu avec ton père pour que tu viennes de demain aprèm à mardi.**

**- De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix. Hein ?**

**- Tu as tout compris. J'y vais Edward va arriver dans une minute. Ah, pour informations ton père se lèvera à 6h00 aujourd'hui.**

**- D'acc…**

Alice était déjà partie. Très vite des bras que je reconnaitrais entre des milliers m'enlacèrent.

**- Coucou mon amour, dis le plus merveilleux des ténors.**

**- Coucou.**

Je me retournais et l'embrassais. Puis lui demandais :

**- Ça a été ta chasse avec tes frères et ton père ?**

**- Oui mais tu m'as horriblement manqué. On en a profité pour finir les derniers préparatifs pour le cadeau d'Alice.**

**- Elle se doute de quelque chose ?**

**- Non de rien. Elle pense toujours que c'est le voyage à Paris avec Jazz.**

**- Donc elle ne se doute pas du tout qu'on leur a retapé une maison ?**

**- Non. Tu es géniale. Personne n'avait pensé a cela comme cadeau et Alice encore moins. Ça va leur faire du bien d'avoir leur intimité sans être éloigné pour autant. C'est rare qu'ils s'en aillent tout les deux contrairement à Rosalie et Emmett. Alice va être très surprise ma chérie.**

**- La salle est prête ? La déco et tout ?**

**- Oui.**

La nuit passa tranquillement. Nous étions allongé l'un contre l'autre à discuter, écouter la musique Edward partit 5 minutes avant que mon père ne se réveille, comme à son habitude. Moi je fis semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que mon père parte. Juste après je me levais. Je pris ma douche et descendis à la cuisine. Il avait laissé un mot :

« _Bella,_

_Hier soir Billy et moi avons décidé d'aller pécher un peu plus loin que d'habitude, _

_Donc je suis parti plus tôt. Passe une bonne soirée, amuse-toi bien._

_Souhaite un bon anniversaire à Alice de ma part._

_Papa. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre je fis un peu de ménage et préparé mes affaires pour les quelques jours que j'allais passer chez les Cullen. Je décidais de partir juste après et de ne pas attendre cet après midi pour pouvoir voir mon amoureux.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez lui il m'attendait sur le perron, Alice avait due lui dire que je venais.

**-C'est une bonne idée de venir en avance. Je vais pour voir profiter de toi avant la fête.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée dans la chambre. Vers 15h00 Alice vint nous embêter.

**- Bella, tu viens avec moi dans ma chambre. Les hommes doivent se préparer et nous aussi. Tu dois être prête pour 18h00.**

**- Je n'ai pas oublié. J'arrive dans 2 minutes.**

J'embrassai l'ange de ma vie et parti rejoindre Alice. J'allais prendre une douche et je pris mon temps afin de me préparer psychologiquement à la future torture que j'allais devoir subir. Ma meilleure amie n'avait pas dénié me dire la robe qu'elle avait choisi ce qui me refroidi encore plus. Quand je me décidais à sortir de la salle de bain il était 15h45. C'est alors que le supplice commença. Je fus assise et on commença à me coiffer, puis à me maquiller, le tout dura une heure. Enfin je pus mettre ma robe, sans la voir car j'avais du fermer les yeux, alors qu'il était 16h56. Quand je pus regarder, je vis une robe verte avec un décolleté qui laissait apercevoir une belle poitrine sans trop en dévoiler mais cependant avec un dos nus extrêmement prononcé des motifs dorés se trouvaient au niveau des hanches à partir desquelles la robe s'évasait jusqu'à mes genoux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Alice m'avait fais mettre des escarpins noir qui se mariaient parfaitement avec la robe. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie en me regardant dans le miroir.

**- Merci Lilice, c'est génial !**

**- De rien ma Belle. Bon maintenant, il faut que je me prépare.**

Je sortis donc de la chambre pour la laisser s'apprêter tranquillement. Edward et moi devions aller en avance à la salle pour accueillir les invités. Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre mon amoureux qui attendait dans le salon avec les autres hommes Cullen car les femmes étaient parties aider mon lutin diabolique. Quand j'arrivais et que je m'approchais de l'élu de mon cœur celui-ci me murmura :

**- Tu es magnifique mon amour.**

**- Tu es splendide petite sœur. Si tu lui fais du mal Edward je te casse ta jolie bouille, prévient Emmett.**

**- Moi aussi, renchérit Jasper.**

**- Allez y les enfants ne soyez pas en retard nous dit Carlisle. **

**- A toute à l'heure, lançai-je.**

Edward et moi étions les seuls à partir car les autres mâles de la famille Cullen attendaient leurs biens aimées respectif.

Arrivé à la salle nous finîmes quelques préparatifs de dernière minute avant de voir arriver les premiers invités : les Denali. Carmen et Éléazar me firent une bise enjouée.

**-Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu es très en beauté se soir ma chérie.**

Son mari acquiesça, un sourire contagieux aux lèvres.

**-Merci. Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi. Comment vont les filles ?**

A ce moment là Kate et Irina signalèrent leur présence par un :

**- Nous allons très bien, en même temps.**

**- Et vous deux comment allez-vous ?**

**- A merveille, répondit mon Apollon en me prenant dans ses bras un sourire éclatant sur son visage.**

**- J'en suis convaincu, réplica Irina un regard chargé de malice et de sous entendu.**

**- Nous parlerons plus tard quand vous aurez accueilli tout le monde, enchaina sa sœur.**

Les quatre Denali se mirent à leur place. Nous accueillîmes par la suite les autres convives :

4 du clan de Norvège : Charlotte et Hector Marina et Nathan.

2 du clan du Delta du Nil : Isis, Âhanakht.

8 nomades amical : Marc et Cornélia Ella Jack et Ariane Liam Charles et

Carolina.

Puis la personne que je n'aurais voulu voir pour rien au monde entra dans la salle : Tanya. Quand elle entra Edward me serra encore plus contre lui. Cette dernière nous adressa un signe de tête de loin et alla rejoindre les autres membres de sa famille. Environ une demi-heure plus tard le reste des Cullen arriva. Une fois tout le monde assis mon homme m'entraina avec lui sur l'estrade l'a où se trouvait le micro, afin de demander à Jazz et Alice de venir au centre de la pièce. Puis il mit sa playlist avec les morceaux programmés. Quand la musique se termina et que la suivante commença, Edward m'invita à danser. A mon habitude une fois dans ses bras j'oubliais tout le reste. Nous étions une fois de plus dans notre bulle.

**- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

**- Toi aussi est extrêmement beau se soir.**

Une telle beauté devrait être proscrite. A chaque fois que je le regardais je frôlais la crise cardiaque.

Tout au long de la soirée, je dansais avec Emmett, Jasper, Liam. Ce dernier était un nomade assez sympathique qui me faisait penser plutôt à un grand frère à l'instar des deux premiers. Il n'était pas végétarien mais il se nourrissait de poche de sang. Quand je ne dansais pas je discutais avec les autres. Je m'entendis rapidement avec Ella, une nomade qui se procurait du sang en se servant sur des violeurs, des meurtriers. Elle portait d'ailleurs un vif intérêt à notre régime alimentaire. Le clan de Norvège était tout autant amical que Liam et Ella à qui je promettais une future histoire d'amour tellement ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Le courant passa avec l'ensemble des vampires présents.

Après avoir fait le tour et discuté, Éléazar me demanda une danse puis se fut au tour de Carlisle. Quand le père d'Edward me libéra j'allais voir Alice, la soirée était bien entamée 23h21.

**- Alors Lilice ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

**- Je suis heureuse à un tel point. C'est génial. Vous êtes tous des anges, dit-elle en sautillant presque sur place.**

Je lui souris, quand elle eue une vision.

**- Qu'as-tu vus ?**

**- Viens avec moi dehors.**

Je la suivis.

**- Alors, demandai-je.**

**- Si mon frère te demande si tu veux rentrer, il faut que tu dises oui.**

**- Pour….**

**- Tu verras bien…, Aller retournons-y.**

C'est environ 3h00 plus tard que la prédiction d'Alice se réalisa, alors que nous dansions l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**- Tu as conquis tout le monde ma Bella, ils sont tous sous le charme.**

**- N'exagère pas Edward.**

**- Pas le moins du monde. Tu es merveilleuse.**

Sur ce il m'embrassa tendrement d'abord mais bientôt cela devint plus passionné. Je me reculais gênée d'être vu. J'avais tellement envi de lui.

Ça te dit de rentrer ?

**- Mais pour le cadeau ?**

**- Jazz le lui montrera pour tout le monde.**

**- Euh… d'accord.**

Je voulus faire le tour pour dire au revoir mais Edward ne retint en me disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Il me fit monter dans sa voiture et nous partîmes pour la villa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Gros bisous à bientôt.

LEANOUCHE.


	14. Chapter 13: une fin de soirée exeptio

_Désolé pour l'attente voici le chapitre 13. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me touchent vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous et à toutes. BONNE LECTURE !_

_LEANOUCHE._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**_

CHAPITRE 13 :

Une fin de soirée incroyable

Une fois arrivé Mon Edward me pris dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au salon au centre duquel je pus voir une petite table ronde pour deux où était posé des chandelles. Le sol avait été recouvert de pétales de rose rouge et blanche. Mon ange me posa pour aller mettre la chaine-hifi en fonction et j'entendis alors une douce mélodie s'élever.

**- C'est splendide ! Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire cela ?**

**- Je suis parti au moment ou Eléazar t'a invité à danser. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de t'occuper pour les deux prochaines danses. Et Alice t'a fais sortir pour que je puisse revenir discrètement dans la salle.**

**- Tu es un amour d'avoir fait tout ça. La musique elle vient d'où je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant.**

**- C'est un CD des musique que j'ai fais en pensant à toi. La première c'était celle pour le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés : j'étais troublé par les sentiments que tu éveillas en moi, quand j'ai cru que tu étais humaine, quand j'ai cru que tu nous avais démasqués et quand enfin j'ai su que tu étais comme moi, comme nous. La seconde et toutes les suivantes sont celles que j'ai composées en apprenant à te connaitre. **

**- Elles sont magnifiques.**

**- Non jamais rien ne sera magnifique pour moi hormis toi.**

Je restais muette. Je l'aimais tellement.

Edward m'emmena à la table et m'aida à m'asseoir comme le parfait gentleman qu'il est. Par la suite après être allé à la cuisine il revient avec deux salades aux chèvres chauds. Je nous changeais en humain. Après l'entrée Edward avait fait des lasagnes pour le plat de résistance, il connaissait parfaitement mes goûts. Pendant le repas on parla de tout et de rien et nous rîmes aux éclats. Lorsque mon amoureux alla chercher le dessert une musique chargée de joie, de tendresse, d'euphorie, d'amour et d'ivresse envahi la pièce. Toutes ces sensations étaient à l'état pur. Cette mélodie me fit penser à la journée où nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments et où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Nous avions passé pour la première fois notre journée ensemble rien que tout les deux.

**-Notre premier baiser…**

Je sursauter surprise. Je ne l'avais pas entendu car je mettais laissée aller à mes souvenirs.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Je l'ai écrite en pensant à notre premier baiser, à ta déclaration, à tout ce que signifiait pour moi le fait que tu me laisses être à tes côtés pour l'éternité.**

**- C'est à ça aussi que je pensais, lui avouai-je en souriant.**

Quand nous eûmes fini notre dessert une musique que je reconnaitrais parmi tant d'autre commença. C'était ma berceuse, c'est du moins comme cela que je l'avais baptisée car Edward la chantait toujours le soir pour m'endormir.

Edward se leva et me tendit la main.

**- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Ma Dame ?**

**- Avec joie mon cher monsieur.**

Une fois debout il m'entraina au milieu du salon et non commençâmes à danser. Mon ange me regardait comme jamais on ne m'avait regardé auparavant. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un amour inconditionnel, énormément de tendresse. Ces derniers semblaient me dire ce que mon bel Apollon ne pouvait expliquer par de simples mots. Je le savais car je ressentais la même chose que lui : un besoin continuel de le protéger de tout, de lui montrer à quel point ma vie, sans lui à mes cotés, ne rime à rien. Qu'il est la seule chose qui donne une raison à mon existence. Ses prunelles étaient sans nul doute le parfait reflet des miennes.

**- Tu es … époustouflante.**

**- Que devrais-je dire de toi. Tu es ... comment dire ? Splendide, tu m'éblouis à chaque seconde. Et dans ce costume tu es encore plus séduisant.**

Je me mis sur la pointe de mes pieds et l'embrassais. Ce qui fut à l'origine purement innocent devint passionné, presque incandescent. Edward approfondit notre étreinte et il enroula un de se bras autour de mes hanches afin de me plaquer contre lui dans le but de réduire au maximum l'espace entre nous. Quant à moi mes deux mains étaient allées se perdre dans la chevelure désordonnément cuivrée, de mon âme sœur. Quand nous nous séparâmes nous étions tout les deux haletant. Je regardais Edward.

**-Je…**

Son regard était si chargé de désir que je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Je baissai la tête et l'homme de ma vie interpréta mal mon geste :

**- Je sais que tu veux attendre mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime ?**

**- Oui. Je t'aime aussi. Mais…**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais ma belle, je n'ai pas fais ce diner en pensant que ça te mettrais dans de meilleures dispositions. Je l'ai fais pour que nous passions un moment seul tout les deux et passer une soirée avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout. Je me suis juste emporté, désolé. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à te résister en ce moment, dit-il tendrement en me serrant dans ses bras.**

Il était le plus merveilleux des hommes de cette planète et le plus désintéressé aussi. Cependant il n'avait pas compris. J'avais baissé la tête pour éviter qu'il constate le désir incontrôlable que j'avais ressenti. J'avais tellement de mal à me contrôler moi aussi, j'avais tant envi de lui en cet instant. Il fallait que je réamorce les choses…

Nous continuâmes à danser pendant une heure environ. Puis prétextant être fatiguée je nous fis monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

**-Je vais prendre ma douche dans la chambre d'Alice (Esmé est en train de refaire la déco de la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami), toi prend la tienne ici.**

Sur ce je l'embrassais et parti.

En arrivant dans la chambre de mon lutin sournois. Je réfléchissais toujours comment nous remettre dans l'ambiance Edward et moi. Ma meilleure amie avait du voir ce qui se passerai et avait forcément prévue quelque chose. J'allais dans sa salle de bain. Elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et avait du tout arrangée. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Mais je remarquais un petit mot accroché au miroir.

_« Bella,_

_Oui j'avais tout prévu. Regarde sous mon oreiller dans le sac bordeaux. C'est pour toi._

_PS : ne change pas d'avis en voyant ce qu'il y a dedans. Si tu veux arriver à tes fins (^^) ! Il va être fou !_

_GROS BISOUS ALICE. »_

Après cela je me précipitais sous son coussin, je pris le sac et j'allais me doucher. Ce fut seulement en sortant de dessous l'eau que je vis ce qu'Alice m'avait laissé. Elle avait eu raison de me prévenir que ça marcherait à coup sur parce qu'aussi non je n'aurais jamais osé mettre ce bout de tissus (si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça), moi qui suis si timide et peu sur de moi…

Cependant je pris sur moi et j'enfilai le tout. Une fois cela fais je me donnais rapidement un coup de brosse je soufflais un bon cou et alla rejoindre Edward d'un pas hésitant. Je me stoppais à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. J'aperçu mon Ange assit au bord du lit, les yeux clos les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Alors je m'avançais pour me placer devant lui. Il n'avait toujours pas senti ma présence. Je me penchais et l'embrassais. Sans ouvrir les yeux l'homme de ma vie répondit avec tendresse à mon baiser, j'en profitais pour passer légèrement mes mains sur son torse afin de le caresser. Quand nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

**-Mon Amour, je…**

Il s'arrêta après avoir découvert la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

**- Oui, lui demandai-je.**

**- Euh Pourquoi… ?**

**- Tu me trouve comment, le questionnais-je prenant plus d'assurant devant sa réaction, je me mis à tourner sur moi-même.**

**- Tu es magnifiquement belle Ma Chérie mais … comment dire… tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai suffisamment de mal à me retenir ne crois-tu pas ?**

Je ris doucement et je m'assis à cheval sur lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou, tout en le regardant avec des yeux que je voulais provocateur.

**-Qui t'as demandé de te retenir, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci.**

Je descendis mes mains le long de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bas de son t-shirt que je lui enlevai par la suite. Je repris mes caresse sur sa peau à nue ce qui le fit frissonner. Il m'arrêta soudainement.

**- Bella …, je crois que tu…, lâcha-t-il la voix chargé de désir avant que je ne l'interrompe.**

**- Chut, dis-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres une nouvelles fois.**

Je m'allongeai sur le lit :

**-Viens, l'invitai-je.**

Edward vint à mes côtés sans discuter. Je me serrais contre lui et je l'embrassai avec passion. Quant à lui il me plaqua contre son corps avec ferveur. Doucement il me fit basculer sous lui. Il se mit à faire le chemin de ma bouche à mon ventre tout en passant par mon cou et mes seins. Plus Mon Amour descendait plus la chaleur qui se situait au bas de mes reins amplifiait, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher mes soupires de plaisirs. Quand l'ange qui ne tarderai pas à être mien se décida à exécuter le chemin inverse il commença à défaire une à une les agrafes de mon bustier puis une fois fini il s'attaqua aux portes jarretelles. Une fois fait ce fut à mon tour de le déshabiller. Je m'empressais de lui enlever son pantalon et nous fûmes tout deux, enfin, seulement munis de nos « bas ». Edward prit avec délicatesse mes seins dans ses mains et laissa sa bouche glissai des baisers sur l'un puis l'autre puis il taquina mes tétons et les suçota. Ensuite une de ses mains se hissa le long de ma cuisse avant d'atterrir sur mon intimité qui même encore recouverte de mon sous vêtement n'empêcha pas un feu incandescent de naitre en moi et de me faire gémir. Mon homme me regarda droit dans les yeux l'air hésitant alors je me décidais à me débarrasser de son boxer que je jetais par la suite à travers la pièce. Edward était prêt depuis un moment, j'avais pu le sentir à travers son dessous. Pour attiser encore plus son désir je me frottais sans aucune pudeur à lui. Quand il ne put plus le supporter mon futur amant fit dégringoler le dernier rempart entre nous avec une lenteur et une douceur jamais vu auparavant il se glissa en moi au fur et à mesure que je m'adaptais à son intrusion. Quand la barrière de mon hymen céda le plaisir atténua quelques peu la douleur. Edward me laissa tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour que cette dernière ce fasse moins vive et au fur et à mesure il commença de doux vas et viens qu'il accéléra quand je lui en fis la demande. Nous nous donnâmes l'un à l'autre d'une manière que je n'aurais pu imaginée. Nous ne faisons qu'un seul et même être. Quand le moment culminant arriva ce fut comme si l'âme de l'homme, que j'aime, avait explosée et s'était insinuée en moi pour ce mêler à la mienne. Mais quelque chose d'étrange ce passa. Les yeux de l'amour de mon éternité changèrent de couleur passant de l'ocre à l'argenté et quelque chose en moi venait d'exploser. J'avais l'impression qu'un lien incassable nous unissait irrémédiablement.

Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre depuis 5 minutes mais les yeux d'Edward étaient restés argenté.

**- Tu as les yeux argenté… pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas le seul ma Bella. Toi aussi.**

**- Ah bon ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Non. Il me semblait que quand deux âmes sœur s'unissaient les yeux devenait temporairement bleu et non couleur argent. Nous demanderons à Carlisle demain.**

**- D'accord. Tu as soif ?**

**- Un peu, mais j'ai surtout les crocs **_**(^^).**_

**- Très drôle le jeu de mot mon ange. Allons voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.**

Je sortais du lit toujours nu comme un ver quand Edward poussa un cri de surprise :

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella regarde ta hanche gauche.**

Je m'exécutais et je pus voir une marque _(en noir)_ orner ma peau à cet endroit. Au centre de ma marque on pouvait voir : Ae.

Edward se leva afin de venir voir de plus prés. Par réflexe je regardais sa hanche : pareil sauf qu'au milieu de la sienne était inscrit : Ab_ (normalement le e et le b son en majuscule en indice de la première lettre)._

_**- **_**Tu as la même marque, enfin presque.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça pourrais bien être ?**

**- J'imagine que c'est encore une question à poser à ton père.**

**- J'imagine. Ça n'a pas l'air grave. On s'en préoccupera plus tard au retour des autres. Allons remplir nos estomacs.**

**- D'ailleurs pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore rentrés ?**

**- Ils nous laissent la maison jusqu'à demain matin.**

**- Ils sont gentils. (**_**Elle**__** le remarque que maintenant mdr**_**)**

Une fois rassasiée nous allâmes nous coucher et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous nous sommes endormis.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Laissez-moi des reviews afin de me faire part de vos avis. Je vous dis à très bientôt. Gros bisous à tous !_

_LEANOUCHE._


	15. Chapter 14: Quand tout bascule

_**Voici le chapitre 14 comme promis juste après le 13. Je vous remercie de me suivre et de poster ces reviews qui me motivent vraiment. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**LEANOUCHE**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**_

CHAPITRE 14 :

Quand tout bascule

_**1 SEMAINE APRES L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'ALICE. **_

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

Nous étions le 23 Aout, il ne nous restait plus qu'une semaine et demie de vacances. Mon père me permit de rester jusqu'à la rentrée chez Edward. D'ailleurs c'est deux derniers s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Alice et moi venions de rentrer de sa journée de shopping. A peine avais-je posé le pied en dehors de la voiture que mon Adonis était déjà sorti pour me prendre dans ses bras en princesse, mes sacs de vêtements avec. Il ne me reposa qu'une fois dans sa chambre. Il mit les sacs dans un coin et revient vers moi tel un prédateur.

**- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ?**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi, la journée à était longue sans toi.**

Pendant cet échange mon ange c'était mit à caresser le bas de mes reins et de m'embrasser le cou qu'il savait très sensible.

**- Dis moi, me demanda-t-il tout e caressant l'un de mes seins.**

**- Oui…**

**- Tu as quelque chose de prévue là tout de suite, me questionna mon bel amant en ronronnant et en me serrant plus contre lui.**

Sentir son corps contre moi me fis perdre la tête et je me laissais absorber par des images peu catholiques.

**-Alors ?**

**- Non… rien de … prévu.**

**- Très bien alors…, à ce dernier mot il m'avait allongée sur le lit, lui sur moi.**

**- Euh maintenant je pense que j'ai quelque chose de prévu.**

**- Tu pense bien Amour.**

Nous passâmes la fin de soirée et la nuit dans la chambre et ce fut seulement au petit matin que je vis le reste de la famille.

Trois jours merveilleux étaient passés avant qu'un évènement inattendu n'arrive. Alors que je m'apprêtais à changer tout le monde en humain rien ne se produisit, seul moi et Edward étions transformé mais je vis mon amoureux redevenir au fur et à mesure vampire tandis que moi je restais humaine. Que ce passait-il ?

Soudain un horrible mal de tête me pris et je sombrais.

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**_

Il était 8h00, ma belle et moi étions dans la salle de musique, elle allait transformer le reste de la famille en humain. Elle fronça les sourcils puis elle prit ça tête entre ses mains avant de s'évanouir.

Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche terre et la pris dans mes bras.

**-Alice, criai-je, Apelle Carlisle. Bella vient de faire un malaise. J'allais dans ma chambre déposer l'amour de ma vie sur mon lit.**

Je restais auprès d'elle mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Mon père arriva un quart d'heure après le coup de fil de ma sœur. Il monta directement dans ma chambre suivit de prés par cette dernière.

**- Que s'est-il passé Edward, lança mon père.**

**- Je ne sais pas elle a essayé de transformer le reste de la famille en humain, mais je l'ai vu fronçais les sourcils, je pense que ça n'a pas marché. Puis après elle c'est pris la tête entre les mains comme le premier jour ou nous l'avons rencontrée. Ensuite elle s'est évanouie et depuis plus rien ?**

_« Je n'ai rien vu, je ne vois rien non plus même forçant mes visions… »_, Pensa Alice.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui papa ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle est juste épuisée. Elle a peu être trop forcée ces derniers temps. Laissons-la se reposer. Alice, toi et les autres allez chasser j'ai besoin de parler avec Edward, s'il te plait.**

**- Bien sur.**

Ma sœur partie et emmena le reste de la famille dans son sillage. Quand Carlisle fut sûr qu'aucun ne pouvait entendre, il se décida à parler :

**- J'ai fais des recherches sur la marque que vous avez tous les deux. C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. **

**- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?**

**- J'ai contacté mon vieil ami Adrien, il est historien. Je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Il a s'est montré très surpris. Il m'a confiait que cela ce produisait très très rarement. Elle ne prouve pas que vous êtes des âmes sœurs…**

Je fus déçu. Mon père le vit :

**- Edward laisse moi finir… vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs certes mais votre relation est bien plus puissante que ça.**

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Vous êtes tout deux la moitié d'une seule et même âme. Vous avez scellé votre destin commun lors de votre union charnelle, vous avez créé un lien que nul ne pourra briser.**

**- Ce n'est rien de grave donc….**

**- Non mais l'origine de cette marque est incompréhensible dans votre couple.**

**- Pour quelle(s) raison(s) ?**

**- Eh bien pour une raison. Il faut que le couple soit constitué d'un (e) humain(e) et d'un(e) vampire. Le fondement de cette marque est l'acceptation totale de deux antipodes, deux contraires. Il faut accepter sans aucune crainte de sa différence, sans se poser de question. C'est assez complexe à expliquer je conçois que ce soit dure à comprendre.**

**- J'ai lus dans ta tête ce qu'il t'a expliqué. Je comprends le principe ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi ?**

**- La seule raison que j'ai trouvé à ça c'est le don de Bella. Peut être le fait qu'elle est l'aptitude de rester humaine en est la cause. Je ne vois que cette hypothèse.**

**- Je ne vois pas non plus… Merci Carlisle.**

**- Une dernière chose Edward. Si j'ai tenu à ce que personnes n'assiste à cette discussion c'est parce que ce lien vous fait ressentir ce que l'autre ressent et surement que lorsqu'il aura évolué il sera bien plus puissant… Par la j'entends qu'il pourrait être utilisé contre vous deux et que ça pourrait vous mettre en danger si l'un de vous en venait à succomber j'imagine que l'autre mourra aussi. Tu ne devras en parler seulement aux personnes en qui tu as entièrement confiance.**

**- Tu sais que tu peux en parler à la famille.**

**- Oui, mais je préfère avoir ton accord. Si tu avais voulu garder ces informations pour vous il en était de votre droit.**

**- Merci vraiment papa.**

**- De rien fils. Pour ce qu'il en est des yeux argenté je n'ai aucune réponse pour le moment. Il n'y a jamais eu de récidive ?**

**- Non. Façon je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de bien méchant.**

**- Je suis du même avis. Pour Bella, laisse la dormir tant quelle en à besoin. Je pense pendant un jour ou deux mais elle va se réveillé des quelles aura repris des forces.**

**- Entendu.**

Carlisle sortit et je m'allongeais avec l'amour de mon cœur. J'étais heureux que notre lien soit exceptionnel car c'est exactement ce qu'elle était pour moi. Et mes sentiments pour elle était à toutes épreuves. J'espérais que mon ange aille mieux très vite car sans elle je n'étais rien.

Deux jours entiers s'écoulèrent. Deux jours que je n'avais pas bougé de peur de ne pas être là à son réveil. J'avais les yeux fermé depuis un moment quand je sentis deux bras m'enserrer et un corps se rapprocher du mien. J'ouvrir instantanément les yeux et je tombai dans ceux de Bella. Dans un excès de joie j'embrassais cette femme que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours.

Cependant une odeur enivrante me stoppa. Celle d'un sang particulièrement attirant. Je crus alors qu'un humain approchait mais très rapidement je me rendis compte que cette odeur n'était nulle autre que celle de la magnifique créature contre moi. Je me figeais.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ?**

**- …**

**- Edward ?**

**- Ce n'est pas possible.**

**- Bon sang Edward que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Tu … ton sang… il sent extrêmement bon. Comment est-ce possible ?**

Je me statufiais de nouveau en repensant à ce que m'avait appris mon père il y a quelques jours. La marque… cette marque est le fruit d'un amour entre un être humain et un vampire… Nous avions donc pensé que le fait que Bella puisse se transformer en humaine et moi aussi en était la cause. Nous 'envisagions aucune autres solution. Pourtant une toute autre venait de s'imposer à mon esprit…

En imaginant que le pouvoir de Bella soit vraiment puissant, on peut supposer qu'elle est toujours humaine. Son don l'aurait transformé en vampire et elle a cru l'être devenu car sa faculté était encore instable. Quand enfin elle est redevenue humaine elle a cru que c'était son pouvoir. Ce que nous avons aussi cru. Nous n'avions jamais pensais que l'inverse s'était produit. Si mon raisonnement s'avérait juste cela signifiait que je ne pouvais plus rester à ses côtés. Je devrais la quitter pour sa sécurité. Ma famille et moi devrions déménager loin d'elle. Si les Volturis apprenaient sa puissance alors qu'elle n'est qu'humaine ils la voudraient dans leur rang et ne lui laisserai aucun choix de vie si ce n'est la servitude.

**-Edward ?**

Je regardais de nouveau la femme dont dans peu de temps je serais peut être séparé à jamais. Et je la pris dans mes bras.

**-Que ce passe-t-il enfin ?**

Je lui dis qu'elle m'avait simplement manqué. Et je lui racontais ce que Carlisle m'avait appris sur notre attachement et le pourquoi elle s'était évanouie tout ce temps, en omettant quelques détails comme :

+ L'origine du lien.

+ Mon hypothèse sur son humanité jamais perdue.

Je devais parler à mon père…

Quand ma belle ce rendormi et que Carlisle rentra à la maison, j'allais le retrouver dans son bureau pour tout lui raconter. Quand j'eus fini il m'avoua que j'avais raison. Je lui fis alors part de ma décision de partir à lui ainsi qu'à toute la famille. Alice protesta :

**-Edward tu ne peux pas faire ça. NOUS ne pouvons pas le faire. Je n'ai rien vu de précis mais je sais que Bella va vraiment avoir besoin de nous prochainement.**

**-Alice si je reste… si nous restons elle sera en danger perpétuellement. Et il est hors de question que je lui arrache son humanité. Je sais qu'elle en a souffert. Elle a la possibilité que nous n'aurons plus jamais : vivre une vie normale… on doit le faire pour elle. Je sais ce que tu ressens… c'est … dur… mais il le faut.**

Je montais dans ma chambre. Bella dormait encore. Mes affaires étaient prête et celles des autres aussi. Je l'a regardais endormi, elle avait l'air si paisible. Je m'en voulais de la souffrance future que j'allais lui infliger par mon départ… NOTRE départ. Elle se sentirait abandonnée et trahie. De plus qu'elle devra affronter cela seule car Charlie était partit pour un moi et demi à Juneau pour une affaire. J'eus mal au cœur en pensant à tout ça. Je vis Bella mettre la main sur son cœur dans son sommeil. Elle l'avait ressenti. Au moins ce lien me permettrait de savoir comment elle irait. Je déposais la lettre que je lui avais écrit à côté d'elle puis je déposais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est au moment où je passais la porte de la chambre que je l'entendis murmurer :

**-Edward … Je t'aime Edward.**

Je me fis violence pour continuer mon chemin. Je regardais une dernière fois la maison le cœur lourd.

**-Je t'aimai, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours Bella. Pardonne-moi.**

Nous partîmes tous têtes baissées. Nous avions décidé d'aller chez nos cousins les Denali le temps de réfléchir à notre prochaine vie.

Nous partîmes conscient de ne jamais la revoir…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

_**Voilà, voilà. Edward laisse Bella. Que va-t-il ce passer pour elle ? Comment va-t-elle réagir à la perte de son amour et de sa famille ? Vous serez tout cela dans le chapitre 15. Aussi non j'espère que, malgré les évènements, le chapitre vous aura plus. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort.**_

_**LEANOUCHE.**_


	16. Chapter 15: ai-je une raison de vivre?

_**Coucou je vous pose le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui car demain je m'en vais chez mon amoureux et donc je n'en aurais pas la possibilité. J'espère que la suite vous plaira deux nouveaux perso entre en jeu et deux autres reviennent ! Qui ? Lisez et vous le saurez.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

CHAPITRE 15 :

Ai-je une raison de vivre ?

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

J'ouvrais le tiroir de la cuisine et tombais sur SA lettre. Je l'ais trouvais i ans, pliée sur SON lit où je dormais alors. Beaucoup de choses c'était passées depuis pourtant je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Je me réveillais après mettre endormie la veille au soir dans les bras d'Edward. Je l'avais appelé mais personne ne m'avais répondu. J'avais caressé le côté du lit où Edward devait se trouver et c'est là que j'étais tombé sur sa lettre.

_« Bella,_

_Carlisle et moi avons découvert que tu étais encore humaine et que ton don seul était la cause de ta ''transformation'' en vampire. L'utilisation constante de ton pouvoir ta épuisé, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne marche plus pour le moment._

_Ensuite, si je ne suis pas là à ton réveil c'est que je suis parti. Ma famille et moi avons dû quitter Forks pour des raisons qui doivent te rester inconnues. Saches cependant que nous ne reviendrons pas. Je sais que terminer notre relation par une lettre n'est pas convenable mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire autrement. _

_Tu peux avoir une vie humaine, ne tant prive pas Bella, tu le mérites plus que tout autres. Refais ta vie et oublis moi. C'est mieux ainsi pour nous deux. Ce sera comme si je n'avais existé. Vis ta vie je n'interviendrai plus dans celle-ci. Toutes fois ne fais rien de stupide je t'en pris pense à ton père…_

_PS : brule cette lettre s'il te plait._

_Edward. »_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

J'avais passé plus de deux mois stoïck, sans bouger plus que nécessaire. Allant en cour travaillant au magasin du coin, mangeant peu. J'étais VIDE.

Puis au bout de deux mois, sans que je ne m'y attende une nouvelle raison de vivre vint s'imposer à moi.

Je mettais rendue compte que malgré mon alimentation plus que légère j'appris du poids. En y réfléchissant bien je pris conscience d'une chose je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis que j'étais redevenue humaine. Plusieurs révélation vinrent à moi cela faisait un moi et demi que j'avais souvent mal au ventre et que je vomissais. Que cela soit possible ou non, la vérité, que je n'avais pus interpréter à cause de ma dépression, s'imposa à moi : j'étais enceinte de LUI. En me regardant dans le miroir, je pus voir un léger bedon pointer entre mes hanches. Cependant personne ignorant mon état ne pouvait sans rendre compte tellement le changement était discret. Je posais une main sur mon ventre et à ce moment là une chose se réveilla en moi. La douleur de ces derniers mois n'avait pas disparue, non elle était bien là, mais elle fut atténuée par le coup que je sentis sous ma main. Un amour inconditionnel grandit en moi.

IL avait dis que sa serai comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Depuis SON départ j'avais cherché, en vint, des preuves, des souvenirs de sa présence. J'étais retournée à la clairière mais elle avait vu qu'il ne l'entretenait plus, il en était de même pour la villa tout était plein de poussière. Mais j'avais en moi la preuve qu'il avait bien était là.

Après avoir constaté mon état j'étais allé au médecin pour en avoir la confirmation. Puis avec angoisse je l'avais annoncé à Charlie. Au contraire de ce que je pensais, il n'avait pas crié et n'avait été en colère non plus. J'avais vu dans ses yeux de la peine et de la pitié : Ça fille d'à peine 18 ans était enceinte de son ex-petit ami qui, lui ainsi que sa famille avaient déménagé d'urgence au Québec pour prendre soin de leur grand-mère qui était âgée et gravement malade et ce premier avait quitté à regret sa fille (version que les Cullen avait inventé aux yeux des habitant de Forks).

J'avais du dire à mon père que je ne voulais pas en avertir Edward car il avait déjà assez de problème avec ''sa grand-mère''. Mon père m'avait dis qu'il me soutiendrait et m'aiderai mais que je devrais assumer mon choix de garder l'enfant. J'avais donc continué à travailler au magasin au maximum. Quand j'eus assez d'économie pour acheter un berceau en solde. J'avais pris mon ''indépendance'' et d'emménager dans la villa des Cullen.

J'avais dépoussiéré l'ensemble de la maison. Puis avais décidé de faire la chambre du bébé dans la chambre d'ami. J'avais donc entreposé le lit double de la pièce dans la cave. Puis à l'aide de mon père j'avais peins la chambre en bleu en bas, en beige le haut et une frise dorée entre les deux couleurs. J'avais même dessiné un ciel étoilé au plafond puis j'avais monté le lit au milieu de la pièce peins l'armoire dans les tons beiges aussi mis des barrières de sécurité : à l'entrée de la chambre, dans les escaliers, à l'entrée de la cuisine monté un parc au milieu du salon (ce dernier offert par mes parents avec quelques jouets) acheté les premières affaires du bébé.

Arrivé à mon 8 ème mois de grossesse tout était prés pour accueillir la future merveille.

Le 21 avril alors que je m'étais allongé sur mon ''lit'' quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonner (j'avais pris la chambre d'Edward pour être la mienne et n'avais touché à aucune autre chambre où même le bureau de Carlisle. Je me contentais seulement des pièces qui m'étaient indispensables). Je descendis ouvrir et eu la surprise de voir Ella et Liam.

**- Ella ! Liam!**

**- Bella, crièrent tout les deux.**

**- Entrez, je vous en pris.**

La jeune femme me pris dans ses bras et Liam me fit la bise.

- Alors comment vas-tu ma belle, demanda mon amie.

**- Bien, asseyez-vous tout les deux.**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est quoi ce ventre ?**

**- Euh … ben je suis enceinte. Je pense que c'est évident.**

**- Comment … ?**

**- C'est compliqué Liam.**

Je leur racontais alors ce qu'il s'était passé : de mon réveil seule, de la lettre, des deux mois suivant, du moment où j'avais appris ma grossesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**- Et que vas-tu faire ?**

**- Pour ?**

**- Après l'accouchement.**

**- J'ai réfléchis à plusieurs options. Je pense que c'est ma grossesse qui a inhibé mes pouvoirs. Parce que mon corps a besoin d'évoluer. Après que le bébé soit né j'aurais deux choix. Le premier qu'on me transforme ou le deuxième serait de rester comme je suis et vieillir. Cela dépendra du petitou. Il est à moitié vampire après tout. Pour le moment il se développe normalement mais peut être se figera-t-il dans sa croissance. J'ai le temps avant de me faire vielle. Dès que je serais fixée sur le petit je serais fixé sur mon propre futur. Je vais bientôt finir le lycée, le Bac est pour fin mai. Je viendrais seulement d'accouché car le bébé est prévu pour le 18 mai mais je le passerai quand même. Après je compte déménager car j'ai demandé d'intégrer Darmouth j'ai envie d'étudier la musique. En une année je devrais y arriver vu que je viens de passer 7 mois à apprendre des cours de piano et que grâce à mon professeur je vais pouvoir intégrer directement la 3****ème**** année. J'espère travailler en tant qu'assistante du professeur de et de prendre sa place quand il partira à la retraite. En passant l'examen je pourrais enseigner d'ici un an et demi. **

**- Et pour Edward ? Il a le droit de savoir…**

**- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne cacherais pas SON existence à mon enfant mais si un jour nous nous retrouvons j'aviserais à ce moment là.**

**- D'accord, sourit la jeune femme, j'ai quand même une question. On peut rester avec toi ?**

**- Oui bien sur !**

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Aujourd'hui Liam et Ella était toujours avec moi. Le jour de mon accouchement, qui se passa finalement le 20 mai, j'eu la surprise de faire naître deux jumeaux : un garçon que j'ai appelé Nathanaël, qui à l'exception de ses cheveux bruns toutes fois en bataille et ses yeux, ressemblait en tout point à son père et une fille que j'ai appelé Ambre qui était mon portrait craché hormis ses cheveux cuivrés pourtant bouclés à l'instar des mien, ses yeux vert.

Nous étions le 30 août et cela faisait deux ans qu'ILS m'avaient abandonnée. Après la naissance des jumeaux, j'avais passé mon Bac puis j'avais rapidement déménagé au grand damne de Charlie qui adorait ses petits enfants.

Liam, Ella et moi avions fait des recherches sur la croissance de mes bébés. Nous avions découvert qu'ils vieilliraient jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans où ils deviendront définitivement des vampires. J'avais fait mon année comme assistante en même temps que la 3ème et dernière année puis à la suite j'avais passé mon examen et l'avait obtenu. Pendant l'été j'avais été transformée en vampire. Bientôt se serait la rentrée mais cette fois je l'a ferait en tant que professeur de musique (à tout juste 20 ans : si quelqu'un me l'avait dis il y a trois ans j'aurais ris). Je me mis soudain à repenser au jour de notre déménagement.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Je venais de finir tout les cartons et j'étais allé faire un dernier tour pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié. J'allais dans ma chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis SON départ. Je refis le lit. Mon bracelet tomba sous la commode pendant que je m'activais. Je déplaçais le meuble afin de le vis une petite porte dans le mur qui avait été caché trop loin par le meuble. Je l'avais ouvert et était tombé des nus. Dans ce placard se trouvait tous les cadeaux qu'il m'avait offerts: le CD de ses compositions, un album et le collier avec un cœur où étaient gravés nos deux noms.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

J'avais remis la chaine avec le cœur à l'envers pour que les gravures ne soient pas visibles. J'écoutais souvent le Cd, c'était le moment où je pouvais laisser échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps car leur départ m'était toujours aussi douloureux.

Ma transformation en vampire avait eu pour effet d'augmenter mes pouvoirs. J'entendais les pensées dès que je le décidais. Je n'avais autant de problème pour transformer les vampires en humains tant qu'ils le voulaient. Et j'avais enfin découvert ce qui avait empêché Edward de pénétrer mon esprit : je possédais un bouclier mental. Je possédais aussi un bouclier physique que je ne métrisais pas encore. Quant aux enfants leurs dons n'étaient pas apparus pour le moment.

Je sortis de ma chambre et allais dans la leur. La mienne ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il avait à Forks et celle des petits était exactement la même avec quelques changements au fur et à mesure de leur évolution.

Arrivé dans cette dernière je pus voir mes deux anges profondément endormis. Je regardais l'heure : il était 3h15 du matin. Je descendis en bas.

Les jumeaux et moi habitions seuls car Liam et Ella avaient préféré avoir leur maison malgré qu'elle ne soit qu'à 5 minutes en voiture Tout les deux sont des oncles et tantes merveilleux. Ils gâtaient Ambre et Nathanaël et les aimaient énormément.

Une fois le ménage fait en bas je remontais dans ma chambre et mis le CD de SES compositions que j'écoutais jusqu'à 7h00, l'heure à laquelle les enfants se réveillaient. Je les aimais tellement mes deux petits amours. Mais cet amour même s'il l'atténuait n'enlevait pas pour autant le vide créé par leur abandon…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je vous fais de gros bisous a tous !**_


	17. Chapter 16: 1ere journée forte en émot

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos réviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Je vous embrasse for et voici la suite !_

_LEANOUCHE_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

CHAPITRE 16 :

1ère journée forte en émotion

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

MARDI 4 SEPTEMBRE

Les jours avant la rentrée passèrent vite. Et nous fûmes vite le jour de la rentrée. J'allais à la douche et je me préparais, il était 6h40 et Ella allait bientôt arriver pour garder les petitous.

Pile 5 minutes plus tard la sonnette retentie.

**-Entre, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Je descendis au salon après avoir récupéré ma malle et ma veste qui se trouvaient dans mon dressing.

**- Comment vas-tu Ell's ?**

**- Bien ma chérie et toi ? Prête pour ton 1****er**** jour ?**

**- Très bien ! Oui j'ai hâte. Je vais faire un bisou aux enfants. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller ?**

**- Oki.**

Après être allée voir mes deux merveilles je descendais car il fallait que je parte pour l'université.

**-J'y vais Ella. Je t'adore, lui dis-je en embrassant ses joues.**

Pour aller à Darmouth, il me fallait 30 mins et les cours commençaient à 8h00. J'aimais bien être en avance car ça me permettait de jouer du piano tranquillement. Je le faisais aussi du temps où j'étais assistante. Jouer de nouveau me fis un bien fou. Ça faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas pu le faire car je n'avais pas encore eu l'opportunité d'acheter un piano jusqu'à présent. Mais se soir celui que j'avais commandé, il y trois semaine, allait mettre livré.

J'allais enfin pouvoir jouer à la maison.

Mon premier cours allé bientôt commencer, pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà installé. Quand la dernière sonnerie se fit entendre tout le monde se tu.

**- Bonjour tout le monde**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Je serai pour cette année votre professeur de musique et essentiellement de piano. Cependant si une question se pose sur d'autres instruments je suis biensur prête à répondre à vos à celles-ci. En ce qui concerne le cour d'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas vous faire jouer. Je vais dans un premier temps vous expliquer le fonctionnement de mon cours et à quoi il peut vous servir. Si l'assistant que l'on m'a désigné cette année n'est pas assez compétant je prendrais le meilleur d'entre vous pour le remplacer l'année prochaine. Pour la seconde partie du cours vous vous contenterai de m'écouter jouer et de prendre des notes sur le pourquoi de votre présence ici ce que vous fait ressentir la musique ce qu'elle représente à vos yeux et tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête en rapport aux futurs cours que vous aurez avec moi, ainsi que ce que vous attendez de cet enseignement cette année. Vous me remettrez vos notes en fin de classe. Vous n'avez pas besoin de marquer votre nom sur la copie. Je tiens juste à avoir un aperçu de ce que vous pensez. Une dernière petite chose ce cours se finira plus tôt. Au lieu de vos deux heures habituelles vous… **

Je fus interrompue par la porte qui' s'ouvrit sur l'une des secrétaires de l'établissement.

**- Melle Swan, votre assistant vient d'arriver.**

**- Je vous remercie Mme Salvador. Qu'il entre.**

**- De rien. Vous pouvez entrer Mr Cullen, dit-t-elle à la personne attendant dans le couloir.**

QUOIIIII ? Ce n'était pas possible.

A ce moment là je vis Edward Cullen entrer les yeux légèrement écarquillés à l'instar des mien je présume. Je me repris soudainement et agis avec une froide politesse qui le déconcerta.

**-Enchanté Mr Cullen, Je me présente : Je suis Isabella Swan, dis-je en lui tendant la main.**

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre et de me tendre la sienne.

**- De même.**

**- Bien. Vous pouvez vous assoir sur la chaise prés de la porte pour aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas à intervenir.**

Je me retournais de nouveau vers mes élèves.

**-Donc je vous disais qu'aujourd'hui le cours ne durerait qu'une heure au lieu de deux. Des questions ?**

Un jeune homme blond leva sa main.

- Oui ?

- Melle Swan…

**- Vous pouvez tous m'appeler Isabella.**

**- Isabella, il faudra être plus compétant que votre assistant pour prendre sa place l'année prochaine ?**

**- Exactement. Qu'il y est quelqu'un de plus compétant **_#j'en doutais fortement#_ **ou que Mr Cullen décide de s'en aller. Toutes fois nous reverrons cela vers la fin de l'année nous avons donc le temps. Pour la demi-heure qu'il nous reste je vais jouer et vous allez faire les notes demandé. **

**Sur ce je m'installais au piano qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. J'étais à cran. Un des morceaux que j'avais choisi été un des siens : celui qu'il avait composé après notre rencontre. Quant à celui que j'avais composé il faisait référence à son abandon. Le dernier était Clair de Lune de Debussy.**

Une fois que j'eus posé mes mains sur le clavier tout mes craintes s'envolèrent. La dernière chose que j'entendis fus son hoquet de surprise quand il reconnu les premières notes, ensuite j'entrais en transe.

Une fois les trois compositions terminées, les élèves applaudirent. Puis ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre après avoie déposé leur feuille sur mon bureau. Tous furent vite partis, tous, sauf LUI.

**-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La prochaine classe est à 16h00. Ne soyez pas en retard. A toute à l'heure, lâchai-je sans le regarder.**

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte à une allure humaine. Mais le temps que j'y arrive, il avait fermé la porte à toutes vitesses et s'était appuyé contre pour m'empêcher de sortir.

**- Je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi après ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Bella ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. C'est Melle Swan. Et le ''vous'' t'es-t-il inconnu ?**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça, je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant.**

Je tournais la tête et le fixais froidement. S'il s'avait comme il me faisait souffrir **#**_**peut être le sait-il#.**_

**-Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y mettes parce que Bella n'existe plus, elle est morte au moment où elle a posé les yeux sur ta lettre. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'alors. Que tu le crois ou non je t'ai **_**oublié**__ #FAUX mais pas besoins qu'il le sache#_** et j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant et tu n'en fais plus partit ! **

Je pétais tout simplement un câble. Je n'en revenais tout bonnement pas, après deux ans … sans nouvelle, après une rupture plus que merdique il se repointait la bouche en cœur. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que j'avais failli retomber dans le panneau et lui sauter dans les bras à l'instant où il avait franchi la porte.

**- Etant donné que tu es mon assistant TU m'appelleras Melle Swan point à la ligne.**

**- C'est stupide.**

**- NON ce n'est pas stupide ! Ce qui est stupide c'est ce fichu hasard qui fait que c'est toi mon assistant ! Tu vois ÇA c'est de la connerie !**

Il était choqué. En effet jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de me voir ainsi. J'en profitais pour le pousser et partir.

30 minutes plus tard je rentrais chez moi en trombe, pris les enfants et m'enfermais avec eux dans ma chambre.

**- Mama, dit Ambre.**

**- Coucou ma chérie.**

**- Cucu mama, ajouta mon fils.**

**- Bonjour mon ange. Venez là. Faites un gros gros câlin à maman mes petits amours.**

Tout les deux se collèrent à moi.

**-Je vous aime tellement mes chéris.**

Après avoir mis les enfants dans leur lit, car ils s'étaient endormis dans mes bras, je descendis. Il était 10h45. Ella m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas intervenue quand j'avais emmené mes bébés car elle savait que lorsque j'avais un souci ils étaient les seuls à réussir à me calmer.

**- Alors, demanda-t-elle simplement.**

**- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui…**

**- Si. J'ai sentis son odeur quand tu es rentrée. Que fait-il ici ?**

**- C'est mon assistant.**

**- Ouille… tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?**

**- Non. Je suis chez moi ici. J'ai tout donné pour en être là où j'en suis maintenant. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber et puis je n'ai pas envie de fuir…**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'espère ne pas te blesser en disant cela mais… les Cullen sont mes amis. Même si je désapprouve leur choix de te laisser. Mon affection pour eux en demeure inchangé… tu comprends ?**

**- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Toi et Liam n'avait pas de compte à me rendre. Vous pouvez aller les voir quand vous voulez tu sais.**

**- Merci ma belle. Alors qu'as-tu décidé de faire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que je l'aime toujours autant et que j'ai du mal à être en colère contre lui, à le détester. Je lui en suis même reconnaissante car il m'a donné deux des trois êtres sans lesquels je ne pourrais pas vivre. (AUTEUR : je vous laisse deviner l'identité de la 3****ème ****!)**

**- Je sais tout ça.**

**- Si seulement je savais comment réagir, quoi faire. Toute à l'heure j'ai carrément explosé.**

**- Tu trouveras. Tu as toujours fais des choix avisé fais toi confiance. A quelle heure reprends-tu ?**

**- 16h00.**

**- Ok, ça te dis de nous transformer en humaines et qu'on se mate un ou deux films avec des popcorns ?**

**- Volontiers. Je vais réveiller mes deux petits monstres pour les faire manger avant ça.**

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**_

**-NON ce n'est pas stupide ! Ce qui est stupide c'est ce fichu hasard qui fait que c'est toi mon assistant ! Tu vois ÇA c'est de la connerie !**

J'étais choqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela.

Bella… Bella profita de ma stupeur pour me pousser et sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Je ne pensais même pas à la suivre tellement ahuri. Mais je l'a comprenais, sa fureur était légitime.

Je me remémorais ses paroles : « Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y mettes parce que Bella n'existe plus, elle est morte au moment où elle a posé les yeux sur ta lettre. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'alors. Que tu le crois ou non je t'ai oublié, j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant et tu n'en fais plus partit ! »

Cette lettre… je m'en souvenais comme si je venais juste de l'écrire. Elle n'avait cessé de me hanter.

Après avoir quitté la villa, nous étions allés quelques temps chez les Denali. J'avais ensuite passé un an dans un lycée avec un programme de piano spécialisé dans le but l'année d'après d'être l'assistant du professeur de Darmouth mais la place avais été retenue pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais donc passé une année à ne rien faire a part jouer. C'est ainsi que j'extériorisais mes sentiments. Puis je mettais présenté pour être l'assistant de cette année.

Pendant ces deux dernières années chaque jour avait été un enfer. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle. Je mettais donc acharné sur le piano. Cependant ça ne n'empêcha pas sa douleur de me parvenir en flux constant car bien évidemment notre marque ne pouvait se résorber par la distance. J'avais donc su que pendant les deux premiers mois Bella avait été très malade. Puis 6 mois plus tard j'avais ressentis qu'elle n'allait pas du tout bien car une douleur déchirante m'avait envahis. La savoir souffrir me fit mal au cœur. A plusieurs reprises j'avais pensé revenir à Forks pour taper à sa porte mais jamais je ne l'avais fait persuader que cela serait mieux pour elle. Le pire dans tout cela a été de ne jamais voir partir, durant ces deux ans, son sentiment d'abandon, de trahison que je lui avais imposée même si il s'était atténué.

Quand nous nous étions revu aujourd'hui j'avais ravivé sa douleur comme au premier jour. _**#quelle heure est-il ? …12h00#**_ Je devais aller rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Une fois arrivé je m'assis à la table où ils étaient tous installés.

**- Alors Edward comment est le professeur de piano ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une femme extrêmement canon, beaucoup d'étudiants ne parlent que d'elle, lança Emmett rieur.**

**- Canon ? C'est peu dire, marmonnais-je.**

**- C'est vrai ? Vas-y raconte, me demanda-t-il.**

**- Ok alors… tu vois Bella ?**

**- Oui pourq….**

**- Version vampire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est exactement elle.**

**- Quoi ? Elle lui ressemble ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors pourquoi …**

**- Elle ne lui ressemble pas. C'EST Bella.**

**- QUOI, crièrent mes frères et sœurs étonnés quoi qu'Alice moins.**

**- Bella… Elle est où Edward, m'interrogea cette dernière.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie. Mais son prochain cours est à 16h00 venez tous. Soyez discret et mettais vous au fond.**

**- Comment ça c'est passé ? Comment elle a réagit, me questionna Rosalie.**

Je leur racontais tous ce qui c'était passé.

**- Eh ben dis donc… on peut dire qu'elle nous en veut à mort.**

**- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle en veut, c'est à moi, finis-je tristement.**

**- Ça s'arrangera, me réconforta mon lutin malin.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu pourrais en sa voir Alice ? tu n'as plus de vision de Bella depuis….**

Je la vis rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules.

**- Alice ? Ne me dis pas que…**

**- SI**

**- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Emm.**

**- Alice savait que Bella était ici, répondis-je d'un ton accusateur.**

**- Edward ne commence pas, compris ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de la revoir d'autant plus qu'elle est vampire maintenant donc elle ne craint plus rien.**

Je me tus et regardais ma montre.

**-Il est 13h00 vous allé être à la bourre.**

Ils partirent tous pour leur cours. Quant à moi je retournais à l'amphi. Je m'assis au piano pour en jouer.

**-Je ne crois pas connaitre ce morceau.**

Je sursautais surpris pas cette voix que j'aurais reconnu en toutes circonstances. Je me retournais pour pouvoir la regarder.

**- Il est de toi ?**

**- …**

**- C'est rare que tu reste sans réponse.**

**- Oui il est de moi, me ressaisi-je.**

**- Un peu déprimant…**

**- Tout comme l'un de ceux de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ?**

**- 15h09**

**- Que fais-tu déjà là ?**

**- Je me suis dis que vu que l'on va être amené à travailler ensemble tout au long de cette année, on devrait mettre certaines choses au clair car Je pense bien que tu ne démissionneras pas pour me faciliter la tâche.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Premièrement, tu dois passer le test que j'ai passé l'année dernière pour rester assistante.**

**- C'était donc toi ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que quand j'ai été recommandé on m'a dit avoir trouvé le talent de l'année et donc que la place était déjà prise.**

**- Ah ok. Bref j'ai passé mon test chez mon prof mais je vais me débrouiller pour avoir l'amphi le jour la ou au pire une salle avec piano. Hors de question que tu viennes chez moi. Ou même que tu saches où j'habite. Et si tu veux me voir tu m'appelles mon numéro n'a pas changé on prendra un RDV quelque part. Deuxièmement les préparations de cours se passeront également ici et non chez moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je veux être sur de pouvoir être tranquille chez moi et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes chez moi c'est aussi simple. Troisièmement tu peux m'appeler Bella mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on est en bon terme. Nous sommes seulement collègue. Quatrièmement les préparations se feront entre 16h00 et 18h00 pas plus tard.**

**- Ce n'est pas comme si tu dormais.**

**- Si, justement je peux dormir. Mon pouvoir est revenu lui, contrairement à toi.**

**- …**

J'encaissais sa remarque non sans peine. Mais une fois encore je ne lui en voulais pas elle avait parfaitement raison.

**- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du. C'est de l'ordre du privé et non professionnel. Toute fois pour infos j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de dormir. Cinquièmement si je suis absente tu me remplace et vis vers sa. Je te préviens tu me préviens. Quelques choses à rajouter ?**

**- Non…**

**- Très bien à tout à l'heure alors.**

**- Attends ! Je voudrais te parler.**

**- Pas maintenant, désolé mais je ne voudrais pas être en rogne avant mon cours. Une autre fois. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui manqueront.**

Elle partit sans rien ajouter.

Je revis Bella seulement quand il fut l'heure de sa classe. Elle fit la même chose que le matin : présentation du cours et interprétations musicales. Passé la surprise de ce matin je me rendis compte qu'elle jouait extrêmement bien. Et c'est seulement à la fin de l'heure qu'elle aperçue enfin Jazz, Alice, Rose et Emmett. Elle se figea.

**- Bella, dit Alice tout sourire.**

**- Bonjour, répondit cette première distante.**

**- Bonjour Bella, lança timidement Rosalie.**

**- Rosalie, acquiesça-t-elle.**

Emmett et Jasper furent tellement ébahis par sa froideur qu'ils n'avaient pas pu articuler deux mots. Bella venait de serrer la main à tout le monde.

**-Vous voudrez bien m'excuser mais il faut que je rentre. Edward il n'y a ni cours ni préparations cette semaine. On se revoit la veille pour préparer ça. Je te ferais parvenir la date du test.**

Puis elle partit sans plus de cérémonie.

**- J'hallucine, lâcha Emmett déconfit.**

**- C'est exactement ce que je pensais, ajouta Jazz.**

**- Je vous avais dis qu'elle m'avait parlé comme si on se connaissait à peine.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça. Elle essaye de faire bonne figure et de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. C'est compréhensible vu que nous lavons abandonné. Elle se protège et se méfie. Elle a énormément souffert et ne veut pas que sa recommence.**

**- Depuis quand tu es empathe Alice, lui demandai-je amer conscient d'être la cause de tout cela.**

**- Tu sais comme moi que j'ai raison. Si elle a autant changé c'est à cause de nous.**

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à chez nous. Puis Alice partit seule pour la chasse. Nous autre nous tenions à rester pour raconter cette journée surprise à Esmée et Carlisle.

**- Si je m'attendais à ça, murmura notre père.**

**- Ma petite fille est toute prête de nous, sanglota notre mère.**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Voili voilou le chapitre 16 vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! À bientôt !_

_LEANOUCHE !_


	18. Chapter 17: surprise

_**COUCOU !**_

_**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un bon nouvel an, tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Et oui ça y est nous attaquons l'année 2013 ! **_

_**Ensuite je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre le vendredi ou samedi des vacances comme prévu mais j'ai du y faire des retouches ainsi qu'à la suis. Et enfin je vous remercie pour ces commentaires que vous me laissez et qui me tiennent à cœur.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

CHAPITRE 17 :

Surprise

_**POINT DE VUE ALICE :**_

J'avais dis aux autres que j'allais chasser. En faits ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Grâce à une vision je savais que Bella irait à la chasse. Donc je voulais en profiter pour aller lui parler. Cependant quand je fus arrivé je vis une ''chose'' ou plutôt deux que ma vision ne m'avais pas montré. Bella n'était pas seule. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Tout d'abord il y avait Liam et Ella mais ce qui fut le plus surprenant, c'est les deux bébés d'un peu plus d'un an qu'ils les accompagnaient. Ce qui me stupéfia le plus c'est la ressemblance frappante entre les petits et Bella et Edward.

Pendant que le petit garçon jouet avec Liam, la belle petite fille vint vers ma sœur perdue et lui tendit une fleur et lui dit :

**-Mama egar fleu pou toaa.**

J'eus un hoquet d'étonnement au mot « mama », ce qui eu pour effet d'être vu part les 3 vampires présents dans la clairière. Bella s'accroupit devant sa …. Fille. J'avais du mal à y croire…

**-Merci ma chérie. Va avec tata Ella un instant. Je reviens.**

L'adorable fillette obéit tandis que ma meilleure amie se dirigeait vers moi.

**- Alice, que viens tu faire ici ?**

**- J'ai eu une vision comme quoi tu viendrais chasser dans les environs de cette clairière, donc je suis venue pour te parler.**

**- Liam, Ella, je suis contente de vous revoir. Ça doit faire plus d'un an et demi que l'on ne s'est pas vu. A vrai dire depuis mon anniversaire à Forks, dis-je en les saluant, salut qu'ils me retournèrent.**

Toute fois je pus voir Bella grimacer à l'évocation de ma dernière fête. Celle-ci avait été suivit de prés par notre départ. Je la comprenais parfaitement.

**- Ell's, Liam vous voulez bien ramener les enfants il va être l'heure pour eux de manger.**

**- Pas de soucis ma Belli, prend ton temps on les gardera si besoin est, acquiesça notre ami.**

**- Merci.**

Quand ils furent partit ma meilleure amie s'approcha lentement de moi, méfiante et incertaine, faisant de petit pas. Une fois arrivé devant moi, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue : elle me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte rapidement tellement j'étais heureuse.

**- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas pu car tu n'étais pas là.**

**- Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué.**

Elle rompit notre embrassade pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partit comme ça ? Qu'Edward ne m'aime plus, d'accord. Mais il ne fallait pas partir pour autant.**

**- Oh Bell's tu te trompe… Edward n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Mais quand il a appris que…**

**- Que j'étais humaine, il s'est dit : chouette je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser…**

**- Non ce n'est p…**

**- Alice je … n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment.**

**- Mais il faudra bien.**

**- Oui je sais mais pas maintenant s'il te plait.**

**- Ok. Alors dans ce cas on peut parler de e que je viens de voir ? Comment ce fait-t-il que tu sois maman ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de l'adoption c'est clairement faux**

**- Qu'est qui te fait penser ça ?**

**- C'est bien simple ils vous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à toi et Edward. Franchement Bella tu n'espérais pas que quelqu'un vous connaissant tout les deux ne ferais pas le lien ? Comment ça se fait ?**

**- C'est … Par où commencer ? Les deux premiers mois après votre départ j'ai été très malade mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de ma dépression donc je ne m'en suis pas rendu de suite. J'ai pris conscience de ma grossesse en entamant le troisième mois. J'étais donc enceinte de deux semaines quand vous êtes partis. J'ai continué à travailler et mon père m'a beaucoup soutenue au magasin des Newton et je prenais des cours de piano intensif pendant mes heures libres en échange de ménage que je faisais. Puis j'ai décidé de ne plus être à la charge de mon père je suis allé habiter à la villa comme vous aviez continué à payer les factures et le loyer je n'avais pas grand-chose à sortir. J'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait pour la chambre du bébé que j'ai installé dans la chambre d'ami. C'est pendant mon 8****ème**** mois qu'Ella et Liam sont arrivés. Je leur ai raconté et ils ont voulut rester avec moi. J'ai accouché peu de temps avant de passer mon bac et je suis devenu l'assistante du professeur Mckellen pendant ma dernière année. Puis après avoir passé tous les examens qu'il fallait me voilà professeur à mon tour. Ma transformation ne date que de cet été. **

**- Je suis tellement désolé Bella.**

**- Je crois que si je n'avais pas eu les enfants. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de continuer à me battre. Après votre départ, j'ai vu tous mes rêves s'envoler. J'avais perdu non seulement l'amour de ma vie mais aussi la famille de mon cœur et ma meilleure amie. Je touchais le fond mais une nouvelle force m'est arrivée en même temps que mes deux petits anges.**

**- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis tata. Comment s'appellent-ils ?**

**- Mon petit garçon s'appelle Nathanaël, c'est un vrai petit Edward.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble énormément sauf la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Tandis que la petite c'est l'inverse, elle est ton portrait craché. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**- C'est Ambre. Ils sont nés le 20 mai.**

**- Ils sont jeune pourtant Ambre parle très bien pour son âge, j'imagine que Nathanaël est pareil mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre.**

**- C'est du à leur côté vampire qui en est la cause. Plus ils grandissent plus leurs intellect augmente rapidement. Ils arrêteront de grandirent au environ de 17 ans.**

**- Et leur régime alimentaire ?**

**- 50% humain et 50% vampire. Quand je pars chasser je leur prends toujours un biberon ou deux de sang animal. Pour le reste la nourriture humaine suffit.**

**- Et pour Edward ? De quoi sont-ils au courant ?**

**- Ils ont une photo de lui je ne leur ai pas caché son existence, je leur ai dis que leur père avait du partir et que nous ne le reverrions peut être pas avant longtemps.**

**- Je comprends pourquoi tu as dis à mon frère qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir chez toi. Mais comment tu vas faire maintenant ?je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, Alice. Tu sais je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Je devrais mais je ne peux pas, vous m'avez tant apporté tous et surtout ton frère. C'est juste que je n'a pas su comment réagir aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'il est père mais j'estime que pour les petits le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils grandissent sans lui. J'avais même envisagé de vous chercher. Il faudra bien entendu que lui et moi nous discutions. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient victimes des tensions qu'il pourrait y avoir entre leurs parents. Il a le droit de faire partit de leur vie. C'est leur père après tout. Il m'a donné ces deux petites merveilles et c'est ce qu'il fait que je ne l'en aime que plus.**

**- Tu l'aime toujours ?**

**- Oui, malgré tout ce que j'ai pus vivre ces dernières années je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, je l'ai peut être haïs mais ça n'a pas changé mes sentiments pour lui, lâcha-t-elle le regard attristée.**

**- On est tous là maintenant ma belle. Et on le sert toujours. Pour les enfants tu n'as qu'à passer se soir après leur repas, pour les présenter à tout le monde. Je pense que se sera une bonne occasion. Pour ce sui est du reste nous avons le temps.**

**- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas trop tôt ?**

**- Non, tu dis simplement ça parce que tu as peur d'affronter un certain « jeune » homme. Bref oui je suis sur. Il est 19h00 à quelle heure tu les couches ?**

**- A 9h30. Ils ont moins besoin de sommeil que des bébés normaux.**

**- Bon j'ai une idée on retourne toute les deux chez toi à vitesse vampirique j'appelle Esmé pour lui dire qu'elle aura une visite surprise.**

Après avoir couru nous arrivâmes devant une splendide maison a la façade toute blanche avec un grand balcon sur toute la longueur. J'appelais ma mère pour lui dire que je viendrais à la maison avec une amie d'ici 15 minutes car à mon grand étonnement la maison de Bella se trouvait à 5 minutes à vitesse vampirique. Bella me fit entrer. Le hall donné sur un grand salon sur la droite il y avait une estrade avec un piano neuf non déballé. A ma gauche un canapé avec une télévision écran plat pas loin de la se trouvé un grand parc pour bébé. Au milieu de la pièce on pouvait voir une grande table ovale et au fond une cuisine ouverte. Bella nous fit passer à droite sur un couloir. Nous montâmes dans l'escalier à gauche après être arrivé dans le couloir d'en haut au fond se trouvait la porte de la chambre des petits avec inscris leur prénom. Ambre et Nathanaël jouaient avec Liam et Ella.

**-Les enfants, appela mon amie.**

Tous deux se levèrent et vinrent lui faire un câlin. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignon tout les deux. Leur mère se mit accroupi pour leur parler.

**- Mes amours. Je vous présente Tata Alice.**

**- Ta Lice, dit mon neveu avant de courir et de montrer une photo où l'on me voyait plein de sac de shopping. Je me mis à sa hauteur.**

**- Oui c'est moi.**

A ma grande surprise tout les deux me prirent dans leurs bras. Je regardais ma meilleure amie, elle souriait.

**- Ils ont beaucoup entendu parler de vous tous, dit-elle. Ils t'aiment beaucoup.**

**- Taa Lice ?**

**- Oui ma chérie ?**

**- Aime oppin, dit Ambre en se montrant du doigt.**

**- Tu aime le shopping ?**

Elle hocha la tête

**- Tu ne ressemble pas à ta maman pour ça, marmonnais-je à l'intention de cette dernière, qui rigola.**

**- Mes chéris. Moi et tata on veut vous emmener voir quelques personnes. Donc il faut y aller.**

**- Vii, dit ma nièce en sautant partout.**

Elle me ressemblait plus que je ne le pensais.

J'appelais Esmé pour lui dire que Bella et moi serions bientôt là d'ici 10 minutes. Ma mère fut d'abord surprise mais par la suite plus que ravie. Nous mîmes les enfants dans la voiture et je pris le volant.

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

Alice venait de se garer devant une maison ressemblant fortement à celle de Forks. Quand elle eut atteint le moteur de la voiture la panique m'envahit.

**- Bella calme toi, s'il te plait, tout va bien se passer.**

**- Oui, essayai-je de me convaincre. Je sortis de la voiture et j'allai détacher Nathanaël et je le pris dans mes bras tandis qu'Alice s'occupait d'Ambre.**

Mon ex belle sœur ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans un vestibule. Nous posâmes les enfants. Et on leur fit signe de rester là et de rester silencieux. Alice m'emmena au salon tout le monde s'y trouvait assis. Esmé se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'en fis autant et je souris. Edward, Rose, Jazz, et Emm semblaient choqués. Je ne pouvais que comprendre, j'avais été tellement distante avec eux plutôt. Mais leur me rappelait tellement la mienne et puis ses bras avaient toujours étaient réconfortants. Je me sentais soudainement plus confiante.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle laissait sa place à Carlisle.**

**- Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit ce dernier**

**- Vous m'avez manqué aussi et je suis heureuse aussi de vous revoir. Je suis venue parce qu'il fallait que vous sachiez quelque chose. Si ça n'avait pas était important je ne vous aurais pas dérangés, bien sur.**

**- Tu ne nous dérange jamais ma belle.**

**- Merci. Vous devriez tous vous assoir, je pense.**

Puis je retournais dans l'entrée et je pris la main de chacun de mes anges puis nous prîmes tout les trois le chemin menant au salon.

Quand les Cullen les aperçurent il y eu des :

**ROSALIE : mon dieu…**

**JAZZ : Mais…**

**EMMETT : ce n'est pas possible.**

Carlisle et sa femme nous regardèrent sous le choc. Quand à Edward il eu un hoquet de surprise et se figea. Les enfants restèrent silencieux. Puis Ambre et Nath montrèrent Edward et dirent en même temps :

**-Papa ?**

Je me baissais à leur hauteur.

**- Oui mes chéris c'est bien lui. Allez-y si vous voulez…**

**- Moi, veux rèté ac mama, lança mon petit garçon.**

**- Pourquoi mon bébé ?**

**- Paque mama criste à causse de papa…**

**- Mais non mon amour tu peux y aller. Maman n'est pas triste. Et je sais très bien que tu veux aller ton papa.**

**- Hum accord….**

Je les regardais donc s'avancer tout doucement vers un Edward aux yeux exorbités. Quand ils furent devant lui, l'homme de mes peines s'agenouilla prés d'eux. Notre fille posa sa main sur la joue de son père tandis que son frère lui prenait la main. Alors quelque chose s'illumina dans les yeux de mon ancien amant et il me regarda.

**-Edward. Je te présente Ambre Swan Masen Cullen et Nathanaël Swan Masen Cullen. Tes enfants. Les enfants voici enfin votre papa.**

Mes petits bébés lui firent un câlin, ce qui eu l'effet de surprendre mais de rendre heureux Edward, qui les sera dans ses bras. Même s'il ne semblait pas avoir encore vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que les larmes affluaient sur mes joues. Je pris conscience qu'Edward me regardais toujours, avec dans ses prunelles un mélange de tendresse, d'amour et me semblait-til de tristesse. Tout en portant les enfants il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment. Cependant les jumeaux descendirent de ses genoux, ce qui parut l'attrister. Mes petitous se placèrent devant Emmett.

**-Onon Mett, dirent-il en faisant un câlin à leur oncle puis continuèrent leur tour. Ata Roalie… Onton aper… Papi… Mami …**

Après avoir fini ils revinrent vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**-Retournez voir votre père les enfants.**

Je me relevais.

**-Mais comment est-ce possible Bella, me demanda mon ancienne belle mère.**

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Et je me mis à raconter pour la 2ème fois ce qui c'était passer ses deux dernières années. Pendant la durée du récit Alice était restée à mes côtés une main sur mon épaule. Quand j'eus fini mes deux petits amours se mirent à bailler. Et je constatais enfin qu'il était l'heure de les mettre au lit.

**- Je vais devoir rentrer les enfants doivent aller dormir, Esmé je peux vous emprunter le micro onde pour faire réchauffer leur biberon.**

**- Bien sur ma puce la cuisine et juste là. **

J'allais donc faire chauffer l'encas de mes bébinous, ce que d'ailleurs j'étais en train de faire quand je sentis sa présence derrière moi.

**- Fais les dormir ici. Toi et moi, il faut que l'on parle avait murmuré Edward pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée. Façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Il faut que l'on règle certaines choses.**

**- Depuis quand ai-je le choix avec toi de toutes manières, lâchai-je en lui faisant face.**

Il se rembruni. Il croyait quoi ? Bon ok contrôle toi mieux Bella comment veux-tu élaborer une relation simple pour les petits si tu continue à te comporter comme cela…

**- Désolé … te toutes façons je ne peux pas il faut que je les douche et puis tu veux que je les fasse dormir où ?**

**- Tu peux te servir de ma chambre et de ma salle de bain, me répondit-t-il.**

**- Si tu veux. Hum …. Alice ?!**

**- Oui Bella.**

**- Tu peux aller me cherchais leur sacs dans la voiture s'il te plait ?**

**- Pas de soucis.**

Je pris Ambre dans mes bras. Edward lui porta notre fils et je pus ensuite le suivre à travers la villa. Comme toujours sa chambre était la plus éloigné à l'étage. Quand je rentrais à l'intérieur je reconnus de suite ses goûts : sombre mais élégant. Avec une bibliothèque et une discothèque. Il nous conduit à sa salle de bain. Je posais ma fille au sol. Et l'adonis prés de moi en fit de même avec mon fils.

**- Il me faudrait deux gants et deux serviettes s'il te plait.**

**- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.**

En attendant, je fis coulais l'eau pour la chauffer un peu et en mettre un fond dans la baignoire pour que mes anges puissent barboter…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je mets le suivant demain et peut être celui d'après. Si je n'ai pas eu le temps demain il y sera quand même pour mardi maximum. Gros bisous LEANOUCHE_

_PS : n'oubliez pas de commenter ) j'attends chacune de vos remarque avec impatience !_


	19. Chapter 18: explication

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 18

Explications

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

Edward était revenu avec tout ce qu'il fallait, plus le sac des enfants. Il les avait posés de façon le plus accessible pour moi. Il s'était alors appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je sentais son regard vriller mon dos. Quand j'eus fini, je mis les petits en pyjama et je les couchais. Pour éviter qu'ils tombent je les avais entourés de coussins

**-Je reviens je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture, murmurai-je a l'intention de l'apollon.**

Depuis les premiers jours où je les couchais seuls, ils s'endormaient au son de la berceuse que leur père m'avait composé. Après être allé chercher le CD dans mon poste je remontais. Je fus surprise de trouver les enfants endormis, puis j'entendis sa voix chanter la berceuse. Je m'approchais de sa chaine hi-fi et mis en route la musique pour la première partie de la nuit. Edward avait arrêté de fredonner mais continuait toutes fois à regarder nos bébés dormir, assit au bord du lit.

**- Ils m'ont dis que tu leur mettais ta berceuse pour qu'ils s'endorment, je leur ai donc chanté j'espère que….**

**- Tu n'as pas à demander si ça me dérange se sont tes enfants aussi après tout tu n'as pas à attendre ma permission pour interagir avec eux.**

**- …. Merci…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu aurais bien pus me cacher leur existence et partir sans que jamais je ne sois au courant. Mais tu as décidé de nous permettre d'être dans leur vie. Ils sont merveilleux. Ils sont encore un de mes rêves que tu auras réalisé.**

**- Tu es leur père, ils sont besoin de toi. Comme tu as pu le voir je ne leur ai jamais dissimulé votre existence. Je leur ai souvent parlé de vous, de vous tous. Et pour te dire la vérité j'avais même envisageais partir à votre recherche car je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent sans affection paternel. Et même si ça te surprend… c'est moi qui te remercie tu m'as sans le savoir donné une raison de vivre, un but dans la vie. Tu sais Ambre te ressemble beaucoup qu'il n'y parait. Elle a ton caractère protecteur, généreux, calme et raffiné. Alors que Nath est plus comme moi…**

**- Il fait passer son bonheur après celui des autres ? Il est impulsif, téméraire ? Il cherche toujours à faire tout par lui-même pour ne pas impliquer les autres? Il est déterminé, peu confient ? Têtu, modeste ? C'est comme ça que tu étais. Tu as changé cependant…**

**- Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai juste des responsabilités qui ne me permette plus d'être aussi impulsive. La moindre de mes décisions à un impact sur eux. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire des choses stupides. Je dois réfléchir pour 3 maintenant.**

**- Tu as raison tu n'as pas tellement changé que cela. Tu as toujours était quelqu'un de responsable et de droit du moment que tes décisions ne te concernent pas seulement toi. Tout le contraire de quand tu es la seule à subir…**

**- Edward… je veux que tu sois présent pour eux. Tu peux venir les voir quand tu veux. Et ta famille aussi… je vous les amènerais dès que je pourrais bien sur pour que ta mère et ton père puissent les voir. En général, c'est Ella qui me les garde quand je travaille mais si Esmé veut passer la journée avec eux elle ou les garder il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je voudrais que l'on essaye d'être amis tout les deux. Les enfants on le droits d'avoir des parents qui s'entendent bien…**

**- Bella…**

**- Non ! Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu es parti. Alice à voulu m'en parler mais je ne suis pas prête à entendre quoi que se soit pour le moment. Je pense déjà le savoir dans tout les cas donc on en parlera plus tard.**

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**_

**- Edward… je veux que tu sois présent pour eux. Tu peux venir les voir quand tu veux. Et ta famille aussi… je vous les amènerais dès que je pourrais bien sur pour que ta mère et ton père puissent les voir. En général, c'est Ella qui me les garde quand je travaille mais si Esmé veut passer la journée avec eux elle ou les garder il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je voudrais que l'on essaye d'être amis tout les deux. Les enfants on le droits d'avoir des parents qui s'entendent bien…**

**- Bella…**

**- Non ! Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu es parti. Alice à voulu m'en parler mais je ne suis pas prête à entendre quoi que se soit pour le moment. Je pense déjà le savoir dans tout les cas donc on en parlera plus tard.**

Etre ami ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que je l'aimais toujours ? Mais l'amitié est toujours mieux que rien, que les disputes, que de s'éviter à tout bout de champs.

**- D'accord.**

**- Donc nous sommes… amis.**

**- Oui c'est ce que tu veux non ?**

**- … oui…oui, oui… Ça te dis de balader, on a encore pas mal de choses dont on doit parler.**

**- Bien entendu.**

**- Ok, d'accord … euh allons-y alors.**

Nous partîmes tout les deux dans la forêt dans la forêt attenante à la maison. Au début aucun de nous deux ne parla. Après avoir chasser : ce qui me rappela d'ailleurs combien la chasse à ses côtés était agréable, nous nous assîmes au milieu d'une clairière ou elle m'avait emmené.

**-Dis m'en plus sur nos enfants.**

Ce ''nos'' me plaisait. Il était la seule chose qui restait à ''nous'' et qui faisait que Bella et moi étions liés, même si ce n'est que dans notre rôle de parents. Au moins je serais toujours amené à côtoyer leur mère pendant au moins 17 ans. Age où ils décideront peut être de vivre de leur côté et Bella ne sera alors plus obligée de supporter ma présence.

**- Ils sont étonnants. A neuf mois et demi ils marchaient, un mois plus tard ils couraient. Ils sont bien plus intelligents que les bébés normaux. Et même s'ils ne parlent pas encore très bien, ils savent se faire comprendre plus facilement que des enfants de 2 ans. Ils ont faits leurs nuits pratiquement le lendemain de leur naissance. Pas comme moi. Je suis restée éveillé de peur qu'ils disparaissent pendant plus de deux jours. J'ai compris qu'ils étaient vraiment réels la nuit suivante. J'étais sortis de leur chambre pour aller prendre de quoi boire, ils se sont réveillaient et ont commencé à pleurer mais au moment où je les ai pris dans mes bras ils ont arrêté et se sont rendormis. C'est là que j'ai compris que mes deux merveilles n'allaient pas s'évaporer. J'avais tellement peur aussi de perdre la seule preuve de ce que nous avions été. Je les aime tellement, c'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir et à rester de glace face à toi.**

**- Mais aujourd'hui…, commençais-je troublé.**

**- Aujourd'hui…, je ne peux pas dire que je n'avais rien contre toi mais… j'étais énervé à contre moi-même surtout. Je pensais que vous revoir ne me ferais rien. J'ai été stupide. Je pensais que le jour où on se retrouverait par hasard je pourrais vous croiser et vous ignorer, faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là. Mais non. Je t'en veux, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Tu es parti en me laissant pour toutes explications une lettre qui n'en donnée aucunes. Ça m'aurais fait moins mal si tu m'avais dis de toi-même que tu ne m'aimais plus….**

**- STOP !**

J'étais en colère, ce qu'elle remarqua d'ailleurs car elle eu un mouvement de recule. Ce n'était pas contre elle que j'étais énervé mais contre moi. Je lui avais fait croire que je ne l'aimais plus. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle avoir cru aussi vite que je n'avais plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, alors que je n'avais eu de cesse à cette époque de lui répéter combien elle m'était précieuse, essentielle… COMMENT ? Cette fichue marque que nous avions qui nous unissait et qui m'avait fait ressentir sa douleur pendant deux ans en était la preuve.

**-Il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au clair, lâchai-je un grognement dans la voix.**

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA**_

**-STOP !**

Il était en colère. J'eu un mouvement de recule. Qu'avais-je dis pour le mettre dans cet état ? Je me repassais ce que je venais de dire sans voir quoi que se soit justifiant son changement d'humeur et son excès de colère.

**- Il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au clair, lança-t-il un grognement dans la voix.**

**- De quo…**

**- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Je sais que tu m'as dis ne pas être prête à savoir les raisons de mon départ mais là il faut vraiment que je remette les pendules à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais décidé de te quitter parce que je ne t'aimais plus comprends le bien. C'était pour te protéger. Tu étais humaine, ce qui te mettait en danger si nous restions prés de toi. En plus ton pouvoir pour un humain était déjà très puissant. Nous avons eu peur que tu sois convoité par les Volturis. Tu serais où à ton avis s'ils avaient appris à l'époque tes dons ? Tu aurais été sous leur coupe ou au mieux tu aurais été en cavale. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer cette vie alors que tu pouvais en avoir une normale. J'aurais pu être égoïste et rester mais non tu mérite tellement mieux que ça. Alors je suis … enfin on est partis.**

Il avait dit cela d'une traite en me secouant légèrement. Quant à moi je pleurais.

**-Tu… tu n'as donc jamais pensé… que j'aurais préféré une vie de cavale à tes côtés plutôt que de vivre sans toi. Tu crois que seuls les vampires peuvent s'aimer irrévocablement ? Hein ? Je suis la preuve du contraire. NOS enfants sont la preuve du contraire. Cette marque n'en était-elle pas la preuve non plus, m'enflammai-je en me dégageant de son contact afin de lui tourner le dos et de lui caché ma douleur.**

Je l'entendis soupirer puis se rapprocher.

**- Bella… je suis désolé. J'ai toujours voulu une vie humaine pour toi.**

**- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu m'as imposé le tien ! ON ETAIT UN COUPLE !Tu pensais vraiment que je referais ma vie ? Que je t'oublierai ?**

**- Je l'espérais pour toi…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as donc jamais compris que ma vie sans toi n'avait aucun sens ? Ne pense tu pas que si je n'avais pas été enceinte je me serai suicidé ou laissé aller à n'importe quel danger pointant à l'horizon ? Je t'en veux d'avoir autant mis en doute mes sentiments à ton égard tout cela à cause de mon humanité. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix. On avait décidé de toujours prendre les décisions à deux. Mais toi tu as décidé seul sur ce coup là. Je t'en veux tellement de croire que tu n'étais que de passage et que je pourrais continuer sans toi comme si de rien était.**

**- Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner un jour ? Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour.**

**- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. **

**- Alors P…..**

**- Laisse-moi finir. Je t'ai déjà pardonné, le jour où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Tu m'as donné une chose dont je n'avais jamais pensé avoir besoin, encore une fois, et qui maintenant m'est indispensable. Je ne veux pas que tu les abandonne eux aussi. Je ne le permettrais pas et je ne te le pardonnerais pas cette fois-ci.**

**- Bella ? Regarde-moi…**

Je me retournais vers lui et je tombais dans ses yeux.

**-Je ne partirais jamais plus je te promets. Ça a été tellement dur ces deux dernières années. Je suis même revenu à Forks pour voir comment tu allais mais tu n'étais plus là. Je n'ai pas osé aller demander des nouvelles à ton père. Il aurait essayé de me tuer. Après ça je suis retournais chez nous à Vancouver.**

**- Alors c'est la que vous étiez pendant tout ce temps….**

**- Oui. Que c'est il passait pour vous pendant c'est deux ans ?**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Bella à un sacré caractère ) ^^_

_Voilà, voilà. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience afin de savoir si ce chapitre est à votre goût._

_A très très bientôt._

_Bizzzzzzz LEANOUCHE._


	20. Chapter 19: être amis

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine qui est enfin en ligne. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! Continuez ça m'encourage vraiment._

_Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps je vous laisse lire la suite…_

_BISOUS LEANOUCHE_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 19 

Etre amis

**- Alors c'est la que vous étiez pendant tout ce temps….**

**- Oui. **

**- Que c'est il passait pour vous pendant c'est deux ans ?**

**- Pas grand-chose on est allés chez les Dénali pour quelques temps. Puis nous avons emménagé à Vancouver et nous avons fais notre dernière année de lycée. Je me suis présenté pour être l'assistant du professeur de la fac d'ici mais la place avait déjà été prise. On m'a donc conseillé de retenter ma chance cette année vu que Mr Mckellen prenait sa retraite, le nouveau professeur aurait donc besoin d'un assistant, fini-t-il en souriant.**

**- Tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore je verrais bien, plein de chose entre en ligne de compte donc je dois y réfléchir. Mais je pensais aller au conservatoire ou alors devenir professeur…**

**- En tout cas tu peux être sur que ton prof te recommandera pour les deux, souriais-je.**

**- Pourquoi devrais je en être sur ?**

**- Franchement Edward Tu joues bien mieux que moi et bien mieux que tout les professeurs du conservatoire tu le sais bien mieux que moi. Tu as plus de cent ans d'expérience.**

**- Le nombre d'année d'expérience ne représente pas grand-chose. Tu en es l'exemple. Ce n'est pas moi qu'y ai été choisi l'année dernière, ma démo ne devait le satisfaire tandis que la tienne oui.**

**- Désolé.**

**- Tu n'as pas t'excuser j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui a quel point tu jouais magnifiquement bien. Tu me feras écouter un jour ?**

**- De ?**

**- La démo que tu leur as envoyée.**

**- Oh… euh si tu veux, viens.**

**- Où va-t-on ?**

**- Chez toi.**

Nous nous mîmes à courir jusqu'à la villa des Cullen. Je montais dans sa chambre, lui me suivait perplexe. Je lui tendis la télécommande de sa chaine.

**-Met la 5****ème**** piste.**

Il s'exécuta sans discuter.

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**_

Après avoir appuyé sur la 5ème mélodie, les premières notes d'une mélodie douloureuse s'échappa des baffles. La douleur se transforma peu à peu en peur, puis en un sentiment de surprise grandissant pour terminer sur une joie immense tinté de mélancolie et de tristesse en atténuant sans la faire disparaître, la douleur. C'était tout simplement incomparable et magnifique que j'ai resté muet pendant presque une minute entière.

**- Je comprends…, lâchai-je de bout en blanc.**

**- Tu comprends quoi ?**

Oups j'avais oublié la présence de Bella, je me tournais vers elle. Elle était assis sur le bord du lit à coté de nos enfants.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'es passé devant. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Tu mélanges tant de sentiments en même temps que ça transporte l'auditoire dans un tourbillon. C'est si complexe.

**- Tu aime ?**

**- C'est un euphémisme, dis-je en riant. De quoi t'es tu inspiré ? c'est impossible de ressentir autant de chose à la fois.**

**- Si on peut, tu le verras bientôt. Par exemple pense à ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as appris que tu avais des enfants, ce que tu as ressenti quand ils t'ont appelé papa. Alors ?**

**- Surprise, incompréhension car je ne savais que sa m'était physiquement possible, douleur, bonheur et peur.**

**- Tu vois c'est possible.**

**- Tu t'es servi de leur premier « maman » ?**

On sorti de la chambre pour aller au salon où on se mit sur le canapé.

**-Non pas exactement. J'ai raconté ma grossesse, c'est un moment tellement fort. La douleur de l'abandon, la peur de l'échec et la surprise quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, celle des premiers coups, celle de l'accouchement quand je me suis retrouvé à non un bébé mais deux. Il y a aussi l'amour que j'ai ressenti dès le moment où j'ai pris consciences de mon état. Cet amour n'a cessé de grandir au fil des mois me rapprochant du terme. Il y a aussi l'impatience de tenir enfin le bébé dans mes bras. La tristesse que tu ne sois pas témoin de tout cela et la piqure de rappel de ton abandon. J'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'ils soient là tout les deux même s'ils me rappelaient les moments passés ensemble.**

Mon cœur se sera j'aurais tant voulu être là. J'avais manqué tellement de choses. Comment avait-elle pu vivre tout cela seule. Je l'avais toujours vu comme une femme forte mais elle avait du gagner en force ces dernières années.

**- Je t'admire tellement, pensant avoir été assez discret pour ne pas être entendu mais je mettais apparemment trompé.**

**- Pourquoi…**

**- Ben tu as su mettre ta douleur de côté et t'occuper de ces deux merveilles si bien. Tu as toujours été très forte pour encaisser et prendre sur toi malgré tout. Je ne m'en rends vraiment compte que maintenant. Pendant que toi tu trimais à cacher se que tu ressentais pour faire en sorte que les petits n'empatissent pas, moi je me morfondais sur moi-même à longueur de journée. La première année, je suis restais terré chez nous. On devait me trainer de force à la chasse. Je n'ai jamais repris le lycée j'ai juste pris un maitre de piano pour avoir la possibilité d'entre a Darmouth l'année dernière car jusqu'à ce que je loupe l'audition je n'avais jamais refais de piano.**

**- Si tu n'as pas joué pendant plus d'un an qu'as-tu envoyé comme démo l'année dernière ?**

Je me levais et allais au piano.

**-Celle-ci.**

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**_

**-Celle-ci.**

C'est alors que les premières notes de ma berceuse s'échappèrent du piano. Je fus surprise. Je l'écoutais toutes fois sans l'interrompre. J'allais m'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc de piano comme je le faisais souvent autre fois. J'adorais toujours autant l'entendre jouer. Je le regardais vraiment pour la première fois depuis deux ans. C'était toujours le même, toujours aussi beau qu'un ange. Rien n'avait changé si se n'est la présence de grandes cernes sous ses yeux dorés qui eux avaient perdus leur éclat d'autrefois. La musique finie en même temps que ma contemplation.

**- Je …, commença-t-il.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Non rien, soupira Edward.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé à un seul instant de t'aimer. Je t'aime. Je ne te demande en aucun cas que ce soit réciproque. Je tiens juste à ce que tu le saches. On peut être amis ou ce que tu veux du moment que vous restez tout les trois dans ma vie. Tout m'ira. Même être moins que des amis si c'est ce que tu veux.**

**- Soyons ami… je ne peux … rien te promettre Edward, lui dis-je mal à l'aise.**

J'avais toujours, en sa présence, cette folle envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours. Une part de moi voudrait le croire. Mais une autre voulait que je me préserve afin de ne plus souffrir. Une fois de plus l'apollon me surprit. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

**- Quo…**

**- Un ami a le droit de faire ça, non ?**

**- Euh… euh oui. Pas de problème.**

Si mon cœur avait pu battre, à ce moment là il aurait pu l'entendre tambouriner comme un diable. Quelle idiote étais-je ces années sans lui n'avais strictement rien changé à mes sentiments. Il me faisait toujours autant d'effets, sa proximité me rendait toujours aussi fiévreuse.

**-Mama, entendis-je Ambre appeler de la chambre.**

Je montais à vitesse vampirique suivi d'Edward.

**- Oui ma chérie. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

**- Cauchma.**

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Papa pati, mama malade et criste puis ventre créé grroo.**

**- Papa est la ma puce regarde, dis-je en montrant ce dernier.**

Il s'approcha de notre fille et la pris dans ses bras puis se cala dans le rocking-chair pour la bercer.

**- Ma belle, maman et moi on est là. Je ne partirais plus ma chérie.**

**- Omis ?**

**- Oui, je te le promets.**

Il se mit alors à chanter ma berceuse. Il était étonnant. Ce la faisait à peine quelque heure qu'il savait être le père de deux bébés d'un peu plus de un an et pourtant on dirait qu'il avait fais cela toute sa vie. C'est à ce moment la que je compris qu'Edward avait toujours voulu être père et qu'il était né pour ça.

Une fois Ambre rendormi, il la recoucha et on sorti de la pièce. Je me demandais pourquoi ma fille venait de voir exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Je compris qu'elle avait son premier don qui venait d'apparaitre. Mais une question subsistait comment ce faisait-il qu'elle est percé mon esprit ? Et si…

**- Qu'est qu'il y a Bella ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.**

**- Tu as vu ce qu'elle a vu, n'est-ce pas, lui demandais-je à la tête qu'il avait fait juste avant que notre fillette m'appelle.**

Il hocha la tête. J'en étais sur !

**- Je crois qu'elle a le même don que nous.**

**- Pourquoi tu en conclus ça ?**

**- Parce que juste après que j'ai pensé à ce moment que tu as vu elle c'est mise à pleurer et que ce qu'elle a décrit c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me remémorer. Notre fille développe son don ça y est. Et si cela ce trouve ce ne sera pas le seul…. Ça va commencer à poser problème tout ces dons… comme tu l'a si bien dis si les Volturis me trouve ils seront intéressé mais maintenant je ne suis plus la seule… **

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

**- Il faut voir pour que je travaille mon bouclier pour qu'il camoufle nos dons et comme cela faire croire que nous somme des simples vampires. Si j'y arrive mon seul souci sera de faire en sorte qu'ils n'apprennent pas l'existence des petits.**

**- Notre seul souci, n'oubli pas que je suis là maintenant pour eux. Et puis ma famille sera la pour nous aussi. Nous en parlerons à Carlisle et aux autres dès que l'on pourra réunir tout le monde. Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- 5h47.**

Déjà le temps passait toujours aussi vite avec lui malgré les tensions et la gène.

**- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Vu qu'il n'y a pas cours cette semaine.**

**- Je contais emmener les enfants en ville. Alice sera surement contente de faire du shopping et Ambre adore ça tout autant.**

Il eu l'air déçu.

**- Mais tu peux venir si tu es prés à supporter ta sœur en pleine séance d'essayage.**

**- Merci. Pas de souci et puis les enfants seront très contents.**

A 7h30 ces derniers se réveillèrent. Je les laissais s'éveiller tranquillement avec leur père tandis que je préparais leur petit déjeuné respectif. Alice entra dans la pièce en sautillant au moment où mes amours commençaient à manger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.

**-Tu es génial Bella, une journée shopping, cria-t-elle.**

C'est ainsi qu'à 9h00 pétante nous étions tous prés et installé dans la voiture.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Nathanaël et sa sœur avaient été très gâtés. Surtout Ambre qui faisait acheter à son père tout ce qu'elle voulait. Celui-ci était partit un moment seul avec nos bébés à la demande du lutin. Je n'avais pas protesté car ils avaient besoins d'avoir des moments seuls tout les trois. Malheureusement la demande de ma meilleure amie me parue moins bonne quand j'avais vu là où elle m'avait emmenée : c'était un magasin de lingerie.

**- Alice, avais-je dis sur le ton de l'avertissement.**

**- Ne tire pas de conclusion, j'en ai juste vu qui me plaisait donc je vais voir, toi attends-moi là.**

Elle était donc rentrait puis ressortis 10 minutes plus tard avec trois sacs différents. Ensuite elle nous avait entrainé dans un magasin de robe où nous étions allée chacune de notre côté. Quand tout nos achat furent fini nous avions rejoins Edward et les deux petits bouts dans un café. Tout les deux étaient heureux et n'arrêtaient pas de raconter tous ce qu'ils avaient fais avec leur père. Tout d'abord du manège tout les trois ensemble, puis les magasins de jouets, une promenade dans le parc d'en face avant de venir ici. Le route du retour fut plus pénible cependant car les enfants étaient fatigués et excités comme des puces. Le jeune papa leur avait donc du les calmer en leur racontant une histoire. Une fois arrivé à bon port je pus constater qu'un grand nombre de paquet étaient pour Nath et Ambre ce qui me fis rire je repensais au premier mois des petits où Ella, Liam et moi-même n'arrêtions pas de leur acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps chez les Cullen et nous fûmes vite tout les trois chez nous. Je fis manger mes bébés avant de les laver et de les mettre au lit, ce que je fis car j'étais mentalement épuisée des évènements de ces derniers jours. Je pris donc un livre pour me relaxer avant de me transformer pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

Depuis cette journée deux mois et demi s'étaient écoulé et nous étions à présent le 20 novembre et mes deux petits anges avaient un an et demi. Pendant ces deux derniers mois beaucoup de choses c'était passé. Les Cullen et Edward voyaient à présent tous les jours les enfants quand ce n'était pas moi qui les emmenés c'était les Cullen qui venaient chez nous et un weekend sur deux ils dormaient là bas, voire plusieurs weekends d'affilés. Ensuite nous avions, après avoir parlé du risque que représentaient les rois des vampires pour mes merveilles et moi, établi un programme d'entrainement pour développer au mieux mon don de bouclier que j'arrivais maintenant à maitriser presque parfaitement. Suite à cela Ella et Liam étaient partis en voyage et nous ne les reverrions seulement un peu avant noël.

Edward et moi venions de finir notre journée de cours et c'est chacun dans notre votre que nous allâmes chez moi car je voulais me changer avant d'aller récupérer les enfants qu'Esmé gardait. Cependant arrivé devant la maison je me rendis compte que la porte…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Laissez-moi vos reviews afin de me donner vos avis quels qu'ils soient. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée à tous ! Et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous Leanouche._


	21. Chapter 20: Jalousie

Bonjour tout le monde je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite hier je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter de la soirée… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous à tous.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 20 :

Jalousie

_Cependant arrivé devant la maison je me rendis compte que la porte…_

…était ouverte. Juan mon Jardinier, mais aussi un ami très cher, devait être dans le jardin. Une fois entrée dans la maison, je traversais accompagnée d'Edward le salon afin d'atteindre de passer la porte vitrée donnant à l'espace vert.

**- Juan ?**

**- Oui ? Bella comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Très bien mi **_**Querida**_**, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et me posant un gros baiser sur les lèvres comme à sa grande habitude. **

Juan était gay et cela était un petit jeu entre nous. Marc son compagnon était lui aussi un très bon ami. Tout les deux connaissaient l'existence des vampires bien avant que je n'emménage ici et que je les rencontre. Mon ami aperçu Edward et lui tendit la main que se dernier serra en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-Eh Mr Croc, je sais très bien que tu es **_**mas forte que mi**_**, pas besoin de me broyer la main.**

Le Mr Croc en question s'énerva encore plus en me regardant d'un air dégouté et trahi puis disparu soudainement.

**- Eh, j'ai pas tout compris **_**Querida**_**. Tu m'explique ?**

**- On est deux dans le même cas alors. Bon je vais chercher les enfants amigo, à bientôt.**

_**- Bien Bellisima, à la prochaine.**_

Je partis en courant vers ma voiture sans prendre le temps de me changer. La réaction de mon ex-petit ami me perturbait. De ce fait, j'arrivais en trombe dans le salon de la famille Cullen où se trouvait Esmé en compagnie de mes petits trésors.

**- Où est Edward? Où est-il, demandai-je avec empressement.  
- Il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme si le diable était à ses trousses...**

Je ne la laissais pas finir car je montais déjà au premier dans le but d'aller dans la chambre du principal concerné. J'entrais brusquement sans frapper et je ne vis personne. C'est alors que j'entends l'eau couler: il se trouvait dans la salle de bain. N'étant pas d'humeur à patienter que monsieur est fini je débarquais dans la salle de bain, au moment où Edward allait rentré sous la douche nu comme un ver.  
**  
- TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE, lui envoyai-je en pleine figure.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demande ça, me lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.  
- A bon? A qui alors? Au pape?  
- Très bien tu veux savoir? Voilà! JE t'ai dis que JE T'AIMAIS, et TOI TU m'as dis que TU n'étais pas PRETE pour recommencer quelque chose et que tu devais réapprendre à me faire confiance. CEPENDANT tu as omis de me dire que l'une des raisons qui t'en EMPÊCHAIS c'était QUE TU ETAIT AVEC QUELQU'UN!  
- Mais de quoi tu parle? Et dans le cas où se serait vrai, JE N'AI AUCUN COMPTE A TE RENDRE DEPUIS PLUS DE DEUX ANS MAINTENANT!  
- SORS!  
- Edwa...  
- SORS je t'ai dis! VITE!**

Je sortis en courant effrayés par son ton et ses yeux, qui étaient aux antipodes de ce qu'ils avaient été autre fois: doux et aimant. Je n'avais pus voir que de la souffrance, de la haine et du dégout. Edward croyait que... Mais il est malade c'est pas vrai! Ne voyait-il pas à quel point il m'attirait? A quel point je le désirais? A quel point sa présence me rendait gauche, maladroite?  
Quand je fus arrivé au salon, Esmé me regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils et restais muette me contentant de regarder Ambre et Nath jouer. J'attendais que la porte de SA salle de bain s'ouvre se qui m'indiqua qu'il avait fini.

**- Les enfants montez dire au revoir à votre Papa, on va partir.  
- Tu ne reste pas encore un peu, me demanda la douce Esmé visiblement déçu.  
- Non, murmurai-je simplement.  
- D'accord. Carlisle ne pourra pas voir les petits se soir, dit-elle murmurant sa deuxième phrase pour elle même.  
- Dites lui qu'il peut passer à la maison, il est le bien venu.  
**  
Les Enfants venaient de redescendre et firent un dernier bisou à leur grand-mère. Puis celle-ci me pris dans ses bras comme pour me réconforter. Avais-je l'air si mal que cela?  
**  
- A bientôt, dis-je avant de franchir la porte. Dites lui que son test d'aptitude et dans 15 jours: le 4 décembre, s'il vous plait.**

Une fois arrivé à la maison, après avoir fait manger les petits je les mis au lit et ensuite je pus enfin m'effondrer sur le mien en sanglots.

_**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**_

Bella venait de partir de la maison. J'avais vu son visage à travers les pensées de ma mère et j'avais de suite regretté mes paroles, ainsi que mon comportement. Une demi-heure après son départ, j'avais pris la décision d'aller m'excuser mais arrivé aux abords de la maison, je l'entendis pleurer. Alice sorti de l'ombre à ce moment.

**-Tu es vraiment con des fois, je te jure. En plus tu ne lui a même pas permis de t'expliquais. On t'a grillé le cerveau ou quoi ? T'es vraiment un cas désespéré mon pauvre. Rentre JE vais la voir**.

Je baissais la tête. Ma sœur avait raison, j'étais un idiot pas fini. Je rentrais chez moi : effondré pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles. Je lui avais fais du mal… Je ne savais faire que cela, mieux valait-il pour elle que je ne l'approche plus. A partir de maintenant les cours de musiques seraient les seuls moments où je pourrais être en contact avec elle, sans compter les moments où nous nous verrions pour les enfants… Ma jalousie avait vraiment tout gâché... Je devais me ressaisir… il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement, je ne voulais pas que mon fils et ma fille subissent les conséquences de mes stupides actes…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Voilà le chapitre 20. Laissez-moi vos commentaires afin de me donner vos avis que me font toujours plaisir. Je tiens à tous vous remercier de lire ma fiction. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à dans une semaine._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzz Leanouche._


	22. Chapter 21: tensions

_Voici le chapitre 21 auquel j'ai eu temps de mal à trouver un titre. Mais j'ai aussi pris le temps de rajouter deux passages qui n'y était pas à l'origine…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes_

_LEANOUCHE_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 21 :

Tensions

Aujourd'hui, nous étions à une semaine du test d'aptitude. La semaine qui venait de passer avait été tout simplement une horreur. Belle et moi ne nous parlions que si cela était nécessaire pour les enfants ou encore le travail. Les enfants venaient toujours à la maison mais c'était Alice qui faisait la navette. Ils étaient aussi venus ce weekend. Voilà comment cela se passe depuis que nous nous étions disputés. J'avais énormément réfléchi et à de nombreuses occasions j'avais eu envi de lui parler pour pouvoir m'excuser mais à chaque fois je revoyais en boucle le moment où j'étais venu me faire pardonner juste après notre querelle et que je l'avais vu et entendu sangloter dans sa chambre. De ce fait je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le vendredi suivant arriva vite.

Je regardais l'horloge du salon, Alice allait bientôt arriver avec mes deux petits trésors qui passaient le weekend ici. Ils étaient tellement pour moi à présent. Si j'avais eu du mal à croire en leurs existences au début, maintenant je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux à l'instar de ma vie sans leur mère.

J'entendis rapidement les portes de voiture claquer et je sortis immédiatement accueillant mes deux petits montres qui se précipitèrent vers moi avec entrain pour se jeter dans mes bras.

**- Papa ! PAPA, m'appela mon fils.**

**- Oui mon chéri.**

**- On va au soo**

**- Au Zoo ?**

**- Oui papa, moi veeeux voi les autuches, renchérie ma mini Bella.**

**- D'accord mes amours on ira demain après midi si vous voulez.**

**- Oui, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.**

**- Bien maintenant rentrez dire bonjour à mamie Esmé et tonton Jasper.**

C'est heureux qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison pour aller voir leu grand-mère. Je me relevais et me tournais vers ma sœur.

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même Edward. Cependant j'ai un message pour toi Fréro. Bella m'a dis de te dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer les cours de mardi et mercredi et qu'il faudrait donc que tu t'en charge seul. Et par la même occasion elle voulait que je te prévienne que le test d'aptitude de mardi et reporté à vendredi.**

**- Ah… et les petits ?**

**- Elle nous les déposera lundi en fin d'après midi avant de partir, elle aurait pu les laisser directement ici mais elle voudrait en profiter étant donné qu'elle ne les verra pas dans les jours prochains jours.**

Et sans plus rien ajouter elle s'engouffra dans la villa. Sans même me dire le pourquoi du comment.

Dimanche arriva vite. Notre sortie de la veille avec les enfants c'était extrêmement bien passée et ils semblaient impatient de tout raconter à leur ''mama'' comme ils l'appelaient. Ce soir là j'avais exprimé le désir de les raccompagner mais Esmé me prie de vitesse.

**-Edward, c'est moi qui vais ramener les enfants, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Bella…**

Elle était donc parti emmenant Ambre et Nathanaël sans même me laisser le temps de réagir.

A son retour, ma mère pensait à la femme de mes soupirs, et l'image que je pus voir m'accablèrent : Bella humaine, les yeux rouge, tombant de sommeil et des traces de larmes persistantes. Je fus rongé une fois de plus par la culpabilité. Toute fois elle fut légèrement atténue par la nouvelle que l'esprit de ma chère mère m'apportait en ce qui concernait son absence de cette semaine : elle devait aller à Forks voir son père qui était assez malade et qui ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre. Bien que je fusse inquiet pour Charlie, je fus quelque peu heureux de savoir qu'elle ne cherchait pas à m'éviter au point de laisser tomber ses cours.

Quand Lundi soir arriva, Bella vint déposer les enfants à la villa mais ne resta que le temps de nous passer les affaires qu'elle leur avait préparées et de dire au revoir à nos bébés et les autres. Je savais bien qu'elle désirait m'esquiver alors j'étais resté dans la salle de musique le temps qu'elle s'en aille. Et c'est une fois que j'eus entendu sa voiture démarrer que je me précipitais embrasser et enlacer mes deux trésors. Ambre s'accrocha à moi tandis que Nathanaël alla faire un gâté à son grand-père.

**-Papa, m'appela ma fille.**

**- Oui ma belle, qu'est qu'il y a?**

**- Pouquoi mama è papa sont criste ?**

**- Parce que papa a fais une bêtise donc ta maman est fachée.**

**- Faut pas ête criste papa, moi aussi mama est facé quand je tombe mon bol de lait et de Kelok… après elle fait un câlin et dis qu'elle m'aime groooooos comme ça, dit-elle en écartant ses bras au maximum.**

Je ris, c'est fou mes enfants pouvaient me faire sourire et rire. Avec eux je pouvais oublier un instant mes erreurs.

**- Oui ta maman vous aime plus que tout mon ange. Et moi aussi je vous aime plus que tout, comme maman.**

**- Ze t'aimeee aussi papa.**

**- Je t'aimeee ausi moi, affirma mon fils en venant vers moi pour me tendre les bras afin que je le prenne lui aussi dans les miens.**

Je souris, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans eux ou encore sans leur mère.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement entre les cours la journée et tous mes moments libres avec les enfants. Il rapidement l'heure du retour de Bella qui reprit non seulement les cours mais aussi les enfants.

Le jeudi et le vendredi furent quand à eux très long du fait des tensions qui régnaient entre nous deux et étant donné que c'était les deux jours de cours les plus chargés nous ne pouvions pas nous réfugier rapidement chacun chez nous. Quand il fut 18h00 et que notre dernier cour fini je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi où se trouvait mes deux petits anges. Je m'amusais avec ces derniers jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure pour moi de partir afin d'être à l'heure au test d'aptitude prévu à 20h30.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à 20h23 exactement sur le parking de la fac, je mis la musique en entendant qu'elle arrive ce qui ne tarda pas. Je sortis alors de la voiture afin de me diriger vers elle.

**-Salut, lâcha-t-elle sèchement sans même me regarder tout en se dirigeant vers les locaux. **

Mais une fois arrivé devant l'amphithéâtre, je vis Bella se mettre en colère.

**-Non mais c'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague !**

**- Qu'est qu'il se passe ?**

**- Tu es aveugle ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? Regarde, s'énerva-t-elle en me montrant une affiche scotchée sur la porte.**

_« FERMER :_

_Pour cause de travaux dus à une fuite d'eau._

_Merci de bien vouloir comprendre._

_Cordialement LA DIRECTION »_

**- On peut reporter à une autre fois, non ?**

**- C'est ça ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?**

Si je pensais à l'époque que ma Bella d'il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans avait un caractère bien trempé depuis elle s'est largement améliorée.

**-Nous n'avons cas aller à la villa, Carlisle et Esmé n'y verront aucuns problèmes.**

**-Oui, pourquoi pas, dit-elle ironique. Tu veux réveiller les enfants ? Et puis dans tout les cas il faut être dans un endroit calme sans pouvoir être à la fois dérangés et ne déranger personne.**

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

**- Oui Liam ? Dis moi tu peux aller en coup de vent chez moi pour dire au ouvrier de ranger leur matériel. Je vais avoir besoin de la maison.**

**- …**

**- Merci, tu es un ange. Embrasse Ella de ma part. Bizzzz.**

Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable dans une de ses poches.

**- Bon, on va faire ça chez moi, dit-elle en me regardant pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, avant de faire demi-tour.**

**- J'espère que tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu car c'est censé durer trois heures cet examen.**

**- Non, rien.**

**- Tant mieux pour toi.**

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à chez elle.

C'est une fois arrivé, quand je la vis sortir de sa voiture, que je rendis compte qu'elle s'était faite très belle se soir. Elle portait un t-shirt à manche longue bleu nuit avec un décolleté laissant de quoi imaginer le reste, une jupe noire à volant arrivant légèrement au dessus des genoux et des talons de la même couleur que son haut. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon plutôt bohème et avait un maquillage naturel.

Et c'est sans le vouloir que je prononçais la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

**- Tu dois sortir ?**

**- Tu peux me dire en quoi cela te regarde ?**

- Rien … désolé, murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

En arrivant à proximité de la maison je pus voir une silhouette attendre devant la porte d'entrée…

_**POINT DE VUE ALICE :**_

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre avec Jasper en train de regarder les albums photos de notre neveu et notre nièce que m'avait donné Bella un peu plus tôt quand j'étais allée chez elle afin de l'aider à se préparer afin de mettre mon plan à exécution. Et c'est à moment là que j'eus une nouvelle vision enfin pas si nouvelle puisque je l'avais déjà eu deux ans auparavant.

_FLACH BACK :_

Bella et moi venions de nous arrêter au milieu de nulle part.

**- Alice, pourquoi on est là ?**

**- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'ai eu une de toi en train d'embrasser un autre homme devant Edward….**

**- Mais ce n'est pas possible Alice. Tu sais très bien que le seul homme que j'aime c'est ton frère je ne lui ferai jamais ça. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Tu le sais que je suis accros à ton frère.**

**- Le plus étrange c'est que ce n'était pas à Forks et que l'homme était un humain.**

**- Qu'il soit humain ou pas cela ne change rien, j'aime ton frère et ça ne changera JAMAIS.**

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Et maintenant je savais qui était cet homme. D'après la description que Bella m'avait faite, la fois où elle m'avait raconté le sujet de leur avec Edward, il semblait que ce soit Juan.

Toute fois si la vision n'était pas nouvelle, j'en avais vu un peu plus que la fois précédente, ce qui me permettait d'en comprendre le sens et ce dont j'étais sur c'est que ça se passerai ce soir …

_**POINTDE VUE EDWARD :**_

En arrivant à proximité de la maison je pus voir une silhouette attendre devant la porte d'entrée…

Je reconnu le fameux Juan.

**-Juan Mi amor, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je viens récupérer des outils dans le jardin, si ça ne te gêne pas. **

**- Pas de soucis, lui dit-elle.**

Et c'est soudainement qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je me crispais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même afin de ne pas partir après lui avoir coupé la tête. Par la suite elle nous fit rentrer et l'humain reparti après avoir récupéré ce qu'il avait à prendre.

Bella sortie alors des pochettes cartonnées et les posa sur la table du salon, sélectionna des partissions et m'en passa une.

**-Tiens tu as une demie heure pour l'apprendre par cœur. Installe toi au piano je reviens, mentionna-t-elle comme si elle ne venait pas de rouler un patin à un homme devant moi, i peine cinq minutes.**

Elle mit le chrono et parti dans la cuisine. Avant d'entamer le morceau une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit : il me fallait TOUT faire pour RECUPERER Bella, peu importe le prix.

_**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**_

Je mis le chrono et parti dans la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un verre.

« _Tu dois sortir_ »

En quoi ça le regardait si je sortais ou non ?

Je détestais Alice car bien évidemment c'était elle qui m'avait habillée de la sorte. Soit disant qu'IL adorerait. Pf ! Quand je pensais qu'il n'avait même pas réagi quand j'avais embrassé Juan, ce que j'avais pourtant fais pour le rendre jaloux. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas, lui qui prétendait m'aimer. Après au final deux vers de Gin tonic je retournais au salon. Pour les humains normalement le test durait trois heures : trois fois trente minutes de préparation pour 3 morceaux différents avec cinq minutes d'évaluation respectifs suivis d'une heure de composition libre.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester le temps imparti, du moment que tu connais le morceau, je peux l'évaluer. **

C'est ainsi qu'en cinquante minutes l'évaluation fus fini. Bien sur ce n'était qu'une formalité étant donné le niveau d'Edward. Il n'avait mis que trente minute pour composer une mélodie si émouvante que je faillis en pleurer seulement ma rancœur était tenace et elle me permit de garder contenance.

J'en avais trop sur le cœur pour être attendrie…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Les passages que j'ai ajouté sont :_

_Celui du moment de ''tendresse'' Edward et ses enfants_

_Et celui qui rappelle la vision d'Alice 2 ans plutôt._

_J'espère que le tout vous aura plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience afin de connaitre vos avis qui me font toujours plaisir…._

_A bientôt pour la suite. Bisous à tous._

_LEANOUCHE._


	23. Chapter 22: gout amer-gout sucré

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je tiens, tout d'abord, à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! et ensuite : Voilà le nouveau chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira…._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Léanouche._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CHAPITRE 22 :

Goût amer - Goût sucré

J'en avais trop sur le cœur pour être attendrie…

**- Vu que nous avons fini tu vas pouvoir rentrer…**

**- Bella, demanda-t-il mal assuré.**

**- Ouai ?**

**- Je … Je suis désolé.**

Ça c'était la meilleure.

**- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir faillit broyer la main à un AMI ? Pour ta crise démentielle ? Ou non je sais… c'est peut être pour ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de m'expliquer ? Hein ? Pour laquelle de ces raisons t'excuse-tu ? Ah oui peut être que tu t'excuse de n'avoir eu aucune réaction quand je l'ai embrassé alors que tu prétends m'aimer ?**

**- Pour… pour tout.**

**- Pour ton information Juan est GAY et heureux en ménage. Ensuite… tu sais ce que je pensais ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je pensais que pendant ces derniers mois, tu avais compris qu'à mes yeux il n'y avait que TOI. Que tu avais constaté à quel point ma maladresse t'était du ! Tu as déjà vu un vampire maladroit toi ? Que tu avais remarqué le désir dans mes yeux ! Et … au tréfonds de moi je pensais que tu avais compris ne serais-ce qu'un peu que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus de 2 ans : je t'avais entièrement pardonné, que je te faisais de nouveau confiance. Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que j'ai du endurer je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir donné trois des deux être sans lesquels je ne peux pas vivre. Et Je croyais que … TU AVAIS COMPRIS QUE JE T'AIME TOUJOURS ! JE T'AIME NON DE DI…**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Edward m'avait brusquement embrassé. Au début, j'avais résisté, je m'étais débattue mais au moment où, comprenant mon désaccord, Edward voulu s'éloigner ce qui me fit paniquer c'est alors que je l'attirais enfin à moi pour lui rendre son baiser avec tellement de force que nous basculâmes parterre, démolissant par la même occasion mon carrelage. De ce même, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. La suite ni lui ni moi ne l'avions prévu car c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je lui avais déchiré sa chemise. Ce geste fit apparaitre dans ses yeux une lueur de désir et en même temps de défi juste avant qu'il ne déchire mon haut à son tour. Il fit en sorte d'inverser nos positions avant de ce mettre à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau dénudée passant de mon cou à mon nombril. Il entreprit de me retirer ma jupe et de me déchausser par la suite. A mon tours je le déshabillais et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes vite en sous-vêtements.

Il m'avait tant manqué : ses yeux ses bras rassurants son corps … tout se qui faisait qu'il était et est toujours l'homme que j'aime.

L'Apollon au dessus de moi passa deux doigts entre ma peau et mon soutien-gorge. Il libéra mes seins pour les prendre à l'assaut de sa bouche et de ses mains. Une de ses mains descendit en douceur jusqu'à mon dernier rempart, et à partir de là elle se fit hésitante à l'instar du regard de son propriétaire. Je décidais donc d'imiter son geste à l'exception que je me permis de commencer à enlever son boxer, afin de lui faire comprendre mon assentiment. C'est alors, que rassuré, il enleva avec empressement le bout de tissus lui barrant la route. Il se mit à caresser mon intimité avec douceur, attisant mon désir, pour lui, trop longtemps refoulé. J'étais impatiente, ce qu'il dû comprendre grâce à mes gémissement de frustration car il se cala correctement entre mes cuisses avant de me regarder dans yeux.

**-Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

Sa voix était rauque, chargée de désir. Tout comme la mienne quand je lui répondis :

**-Oui, je suis sure et… et toi ?**

Pour toute réponse, l'Adonis glissa avec lenteur en moi tout en reprenant possession de mes lèvres. A ce moment précis, ce fut comme s'il absorbait toutes mes craintes, toutes mes peines pour n'y laisser que l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre afin de l'amplifier.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, lui avouai-je.**

**- Oh si tu savais Bella à quel point cette séparation ma détruit, tu es l'essence de ma vie, je t'aime tant…**

J'étais tellement émue que les larmes se mirent à couler.

**-Bella ?**

Il essaya de se retirer croyant surement qu'il m'avait fait du mal…

**- Non… continue, ne t'arrête pas… j'ai besoin de toi… que tu me fasses oublier mes … peurs !?**

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon ange plus jamais je ne partirais loin de TOI… loin de VOUS.**

En guise de réponse, je l'attirais à moi et je l'embrassais passionnément. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, il comprit rapidement leur sens :

**-Moi aussi je suis heureux, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.**

A ma demande Edward accéléra le rythme de nos ébats.

Chaque coup de reins nous emmena inévitablement vers le point de non retour. Et c'est dans un ultime mouvement que nous nous engouffrâmes dans les méandres de nos désirs charnels.

Nous étions toujours haletants quand nous nous relevâmes. J'avais dans l'idée de me rhabiller mais Edward arrêta mon geste et me colla à lui.

**- Où est ta chambre ?**

**- En haut au fond du couloir. Pourquoi, tu es déjà prés pour un second round, dis-je en rigolant.**

**- Rigole, rigole. Tu rigoleras moins d'ici deux petites minutes, dit-il un sourire carnassier.**

Ses sourires m'avaient manqués.

Il me poussa légèrement et j'atterris sur mon lit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous avions bougé.

**- Tu apprendras que je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi. Je te veux encore et encore…**

**- Hum intéressant, dis-je taquine.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi ma belle.**

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à nous donner l'un à l'autre. C'est aux petites lueurs du jour que nous finîmes par nous endormir collé chacun à la personne que nous aimions inconditionnellement. Il était 14h07 quand j'ouvrir de nouveaux les yeux.

**-Non je veux encore rêver…**

Un doux ténor que je reconnaitrais entre milles me demanda :

**-Rêver de quoi, jeune demoiselle ?**

Je sursautais et me relevais afin de regarder autour de moi. Je tombais finalement de l'homme de ma vie.

**- Je … tu…**

**- Oui ?**

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais. Il me serra fortement contre lui.

**-Tu es vraiment là ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je t'aime tellement !**

**- Oui je suis là et non tu n'as pas rêvé ma chérie. Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.**

Je restais là à le regarder et je ne pus éviter mon esprit de ce poser la question fatidique : Et maintenant ? Je savais ce que je voulais, mais lui ?

Edward vit mon trouble.

**- Qu'as-tu ?**

**- C'est juste que je me demandais, ce que tu voulais…**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Eh bien… moi je sais ce que je veux, ce que j'ai toujours voulu… C'est-à-dire passer mon éternité avec toi. Mais je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas ce que toi tu recherches… **

**- Bella, je veux la même chose que toi. Je t'aime et une éternité à tes côtés ne suffira pas à me faire penser le contraire, s'exclama-t-il en caressant ma joue afin de me calmer.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Je te le jure mon trésor.**

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

**- Oui ? **

**- …**

**- Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? **

**- …**

**- Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, dis leur que je les embrasse très trés fort. **

**- …**

**- A tout à l'heure.**

Il raccrocha.

**- Etrange…**

**- Qu'est ce…**

Mon portable sonna à sont tour, je vis que c'était Esmé.

**-Bonjour Esmé.**

**-…**

**- bien et toi? **

**-….**

**-Oui bien sur je viens de suite. **

**-…**

**- D'accord. A tout de suite Esmé.**

Je raccrochais et Edward et moi dîmes en même temps:

**- Les enfants nous réclament.**

**- Que fait-on, lui demandais-je.**

**- Je ne sais pas je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de quoique ce soit car Alice n'avait pas l'air de savoir quelque chose, aussi non, tu la connais, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour nous poser tout un tas de question rien que par téléphone. Je trouve cela étrange... pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu de vision ?**

**- Peut être parce que nous n'avions rien prémédité…**

**- La première fois peut être mais je pense qu'après …**

**- Mouai, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Ce que je propose c'est que l'on fasse comme si de rien était pour le moment. Parce que même si Alice n'a rien vu de ce qui s'est passé, elle avait quand même prémédité la suite des évènements… Tu as bien vu comment elle m'a affublé hier. **

**-. Je suis d'accord pour la faire mariner. Je suis sur qu'elle a manigancé la fuite d'eau dans l'amphi en sachant que tu m'emmènerais. Elle a peut être même eu une vision de se qu'il se passerait ensuite même si elle n'en a pas eu la confirmation... Pour ce qui est des vêtements d'hier, je m'en souviens très bien, surtout des sous-vêtements. , lança-t-il malicieux.**

**- J'ai donc une petite vengeance personnelle à assouvir. On y va ?**

**- C'est parti !**

C'est sur ces mots que nous prîmes tout les deux notre véhicule respectif dans l'idée de mettre en marche notre petit plan.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Voilà, voilà !_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience afin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé…_

_Pour ce qui est du ''lemon'', je ne trouve pas ça assez piquant pour être signalé donc je ne l'ai pas fais. Quand cela sera plus osé (ce n'est pas sur ce soit prochainement le cas mais…) je l'indiquerai bien évidemment._

_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai donc je ne préfère pas m'avancer…_

_Je vous embrasse tous, à Bientôt._


End file.
